Night Of The Dead Men
by NightcatMau
Summary: One from the vaults. Set AU, I reckon. But when Skulduggery dies Ghastly steps up as Valkyrie's new partner. Is the young mage still grieving her best friend or receiving messages from the grave? After the novels, Val is in her 20s. spoilers. Valkyrie/Ghastly pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie Erskine, Tipstaff, Ghastly, Saracen, Corrival, Hopeless, Larrikin, Anton, Skulduggery, Darquesse or any of the Dead Men. Val is about, well however old she will be after the books end. Say 22 or 24? Oh, "Your Wildest Dreams" is a song by the Moody Blues and I don't own them or the lyrics either.

* * *

I took my shower, closing my eyes, trying not to think of Skulduggery. Had had just disappeared one day, several months ago without warning. Then we'd found him, still and lifeless. And we never had found any leads. _Why, Skulduggery? Why leave and face your death alone?_ I wondered.

But I'd known why the instant we'd found him. He'd returned to the place where he'd lived with his wife and simply let go. Searching for a killer was just denying the truth. I hadn't even wanted to keep working at the Sanctuary, but Erskine had insisted they needed me and gave me a new partner. A man twice as stubborn as Skulduggery and who would gladly drag me to work if he had to.

A man so skilled at Elemental magic he could have probably beaten Skulduggery to a pulp, and Lord knows he looked big enough to. But he was also kind to a fault and picking me up early so we could enjoy breakfast out before getting our new case files. I wondered as I waited outside if he'd been forced to take me or had chosen me. I wanted very badly for him to have chosen me without knowing why. My thoughts fled as his van pulled up to idle rumbling and my heart beat a little faster. I got in and he smiled at me. "Good morning, Valkyrie. How did you sleep?"

I smiled over at Ghastly. "Good morning, Ghastly. A little better, you were right, the tea helped. Thank you."

"Of course it did. Oh, I made you something. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but I noticed the sunlight bothers your eyes. I hope you like it."

He reached into the pocket of the van door and handed over a ball cap made of what seemed to be crushed velvet. Done in black with red roses so subtle you could hardly see them unless you tilted it right, the styling matched my jacket. "That is also immune to magic, knives and bullets." He commented as he pulled away from the mansion and I turned it round and round in my hands admiring his work.

"Ghastly, it's beautiful. You didn't have to make me anything, you know. Thank you, and I mean that." I said, using the vanity mirror to make sure it was adjusted right.

I sensed his smile behind his upturned collar. This was the third gift in as many weeks and I wondered idly why he was being so nice. I guessed he felt sorry for me. Everyone had expected me to go off the deep end when we'd found Skulduggery, but I'd been happy for my best friend, I truly had. He had peace now and I was sure in the arms of the only woman he'd ever loved though he'd always sworn up and down that when he died he'd be past caring about anything. I missed him of course, terribly. He'd have known why the gloves then the scarf and hat had been given.

I looked over at Ghastly but he didn't notice. They certainly weren't romantic gifts, were they? _In your wildest dreams._ I thought, recalling an old song lyric and I felt a pang deep inside. I blinked, turning my gaze away, returning to the present.

Something had gone haywire with Ghastly's façade to the point where he'd had it removed, so he was back to hats slouched down and scarves among other disguises. But always rather dapper, even as a retired boxer since he was also the finest magical tailor in all of Ireland.

Ghastly flipped the radio on and blues music filtered into the van. I grinned in appreciation. I had thought that his bio at the Sanctuary like mine was a joke, but he did indeed love blues music, though I'd never seen him raising dogs. I left the notion of him liking romantic films to better minds than mine, but they would suit him.

Ghastly loved women, but not in a creepy way. The Dead Men once upon a time had offered tales about him but he'd blushed so furiously over even a hint of one that I hadn't had the heart to ask. He was a gentleman and it just never seemed to fit him, the idea of leaving his duties and being with some woman for a weekend. I knew he'd certainly loved Tanith and I supposed he still did. But we didn't talk about things like that since one, they were none of my business and two, they were none of my business. Not that a gentleman talked about such things anyhow. Not with me.

Ghastly glanced over at me as he drove. "It suits you. You should wear it tonight to the reunion."

I looked at him in surprise. "What reunion?"

"The Dead Men are meeting tonight. It isn't so much of a reunion as a stakeout and you're coming. I won't take no for an answer, Val. You need to get out of that mansion more often. I know it hurt loosing Skulduggery, it hurt all of us, but you're one of us now and we need you there."

"Thanks, Ghastly and I mean that, though I have my doubts about being one of you."

Ghastly snorted. "I'd like to see you tell any of the men tonight you aren't their sister. Lord, Valkyrie, those men need you there. _I_ need you there. Don't abandon them or me, all right?"

I smiled over at him. "Wouldn't dream of it, you are my family, all of you. I'm just behind on my social skills. I personally blame Skulduggery. You know what the funny thing is, Ghastly? I'm not even angry with him. I'd have run I guess if you and Erskine hadn't stopped me and all I would have done is ended up alone."

I looked away. I hadn't meant to admit that. I was still used to Skulduggery as a partner and discussing my feelings or showing a weakness was something I never did with him. Ever. Ghastly seemed to read my mind. "You aren't weak, Val. Didn't I just give you a truly lovely speech about us needing you? Most healthy people do need friends and families, you get both from the Dead Men, lucky you." We both laughed as he pulled up to the diner. Ghastly wasn't a rich man or if he was he didn't flaunt it. He liked diners and small inexpensive places that catered to magical people as much as I did. But he would, I knew, spend freely on me so I always tried to order something cheap but filling.

Ghastly seemed to have other ideas as we sat, him being a gentleman and getting my chair for me. "They have steak and eggs, Val. I'll get us two orders and no protesting. I'm hardly destitute." He smiled as he sat down across from me and I was grateful he'd found a place where I could see that smile.

Ghastly looked much better without the fedora and tipped up jacket collar though I didn't have the heart to tell him that. I'd grown to find him very handsome, even more so when he smiled and as I smiled back I wondered what the problem with other women was. Yes, Ghastly has scars, but that didn't make him a monster. Despite the fact that he didn't smile much at work and being serious and reserved compared to the other Dead men, he was sweet and kind. Well, if you weren't a bad guy. Then he was the last thing you ever saw before you woke up in the Sanctuary gaol.

"Who's coming tonight?" I asked and his smile broadened since he knew it meant I was coming.

"Everyone. It's harder as time passes for us to get together, so I'm excited you're coming. We might not see some of them again for a long time and they want a chance to do all sorts of male bonding with you, even though they are aware you're female. So more like picking on little sister for the entire stakeout." He grinned and I laughed.

We ate, but not at a hurried pace and still managed to get to the Sanctuary early. Erskine looked up as we entered his office. "All ready for the reunion tonight, you two?"

We both nodded and he grinned. "I'm glad you're coming, Valkyrie. I'd say having pretty girls along makes things more fun, but you'd hit me, wouldn't you?"

" _I'd_ hit you." Ghastly rumbled before I could reply, causing Erskine to pale slightly.

"Right." He said nervously. "Uh, here are your case files and best of luck with that, and stay away from my desk, Ghastly. Val's like a sister to me." But Ghastly was only moving to pick up our files though the look he gave Erskine was frightening to the point of having the Grand Mage back up.

I frowned to myself. Ghastly was not a violent man. If anything he was gentle and slow to anger. He also had never minded any of Erskine's jokes and flirting before, which were always in good fun. Erskine, despite acting like the world's greatest lover was about as lethal to the ladies as a kitten and respected women. I shrugged a silent apology to him and followed Ghastly out of the office.

"Ghastly, you know he was teasing. God, Erskine's like a brother to me. He'd never try anything." I said as we reached his office.

"Tea?" Ghastly asked, his voice chipped and I nodded.

"Yes and thank you. Thanks for being willing to defend me too, I appreciate it, I really do. There aren't too many men who would do that."

Ghastly smiled setting down our mugs of tea. "Not a problem, Valkyrie. But you are my best friend as well as my partner. I get touchy if people talk about you a certain way. I suppose I'll have to go apologize later." He sighed and put his face in his hands a gesture he usually only used when Skulduggery did something idiotic.

Then he seemed to collect himself, though he didn't move. "What's our case about?" He asked, his voice muffled.

I picked up the file. "Um, unless we are using invisible ink, nothing. All these pages are blank. Your file too, Ghastly."

He looked up and flipped through both files. So far our partnership was wonderful but this always happened. Either we got the wrong case files, two different files, or things like this. It was almost as if someone didn't want us being partners.

But who? Not Erskine, who was proud to have us in the field and not Tipstaff who had smiled when we'd first became partners and become downright friendly with me. I shrugged off the thought and got up, collecting the files. "I'll find Tipstaff, you go ahead and do some exciting Elder work, I'll help if you set something aside."

Ghastly nodded and in no time at all I was standing in a bewildered Tipstaff's office. "These aren't the files I gave to Erskine, Valkyrie. I'd stake my job on that. They were about your case, the one you'll need the Dead Men on."

"Could someone have stolen the files?" I asked.

"What for? I always keep a copy, just give me a second... This file's been replaced as well." He gave me a troubled look. I knew he hadn't done it, Tipstaff was far too in love with protocol to play jokes. I was about to ask who could have switched the files when it hit me. These were the right files. Somebody was making us see blank paper. Somebody who could "just know things" and could apparently make people see what he wanted to as well. I grinned. Saracen had to be close by.

There was a slight pop and he appeared, pocketing an invisibility device. "Hey, Valkyrie! I knew you'd be the one to figure it out." He came and gave me a brief hug. "I have to go but just wanted my little sister to have some fun with those boring files. You can see them now just fine." And he was right they were just fine.

I left a bewildered Tipstaff in his office finding Ghastly hard at work in his. I looked through our case file, not wanting to disturb him until I had something. He seemed tense, like he was ready to fight with somebody and I had no idea why. I didn't mention having met Saracen, unsure of how he'd take another Dead Man teasing me, well, teasing us. The case file talked about the location an abandoned farmhouse and barn, but was vague otherwise, not having good information on or suspects, but that of course was why we needed a stakeout.

I repressed a sigh and looked at Ghastly. Something was wrong today, but what was it? I looked at him taking in his new clothes, his neat appearance. New clothes, of course. Men loved compliments as much as women, didn't they? And I had missed them entirely. "I fixed the files, sort of. Nothing much we don't know already. Those are new clothes, aren't they? You look handsome in them, not that you don't always, of course." Ghastly looked up and raised a skeptical brow but he smiled at me all the same.

"I didn't think you noticed. Take this the right way, Val. But I know I'm no Skulduggery. People don't notice me the way they noticed him. You don't notice me, not usually. I don't mind. I don't mind that you've settled for me. I know I'm not your first choice, not compared to him."

I stared at him. "Ghastly! Now you get that idea out of your mind this instant. You are my partner now. My partner as in forever partner, not a place holder or an also-ran. You're my best friend, I'd never turn my back on you, no matter what. You know that, right?"

I'd managed to startle both of us, and also Erskine who had walked into the office unnoticed. Erskine smiled. "I told you as much, Ghastly. Our Val's loyal, she won't abandon you the instant some new detective comes along." He said the last part so intensely we both stared at him.

Erskine shrugged, blinking back angry tears. "He hurt you, Valkyrie. I'd never let anyone hurt you, ever. I know he didn't die on purpose but it feels like he did." He was actually shaking from being so angry. Ghastly made him tea without even asking and we got him settled in a chair. I stroked his shoulders soothingly, feeling the coiled tension.

"Shhh, it's all right. I know all my big brothers want to hurt the bad man for hurting me and them. But I'm OK. I'm getting to see all of you tonight and I love each and every one of you for wanting to protect me. I know it hurts that you can't. I'd kill him myself, for hurting all of you." I said gently and Erskine smiled at me as I took my seat.

Ghastly laughed softly. "You'll get to play nurse again for all your brothers." He said, smiling gently at me.

"I don't mind, Ghastly, honestly. I'm glad I could help." I thought back remembering doing an Army crawl over to Erskine on the battlefield, Erskine torn open from a magical attack, his life blood gushing out. It had been a miracle I could save him and I still didn't know how it had happened.

Erskine seemed to read my mind. "How did you save me?" He asked quietly and I shrugged.

"I- I honestly don't know. I can tell you now but I think I hallucinated for most of the Sanctuary war, stress, I guess. But it let me help you."

"What do you mean "hallucinated?" Ghastly asked, concerned.

"I was seeing and hearing people that weren't there, for one thing. But I haven't again, not since the war." I added hurriedly.

But they both asked concerned questions, dragging a confession out of me. I told them I thought the two men I saw were ghosts. I had seen three but it was the ID of the third one that had let me know I was seeing things. Corrival was dead. He was never coming back.

As I described the men Erskine stared at me. "You just descried Larrikin and Hopeless, Val. Two men who died long before you were born and there's no way you ever met them or saw pictures of them. Well, I believe you. They came back to help you." His voice was soft, gentle.

Ghastly nodded. "We told you stories, but never described them. This explains your abilities. You had them working through you though I never knew either man was a healer. No, Hopeless was, wasn't he? Hence his Taken Name being a running joke."

Erskine smiled and stood up, seeming to have calmed himself down. "Thanks for telling me that, Valkyrie, I mean that. I'll see both of you this evening then." He walked out and I settled back into my chair, think of the night ahead and wondering what other revelations were in store.

* * *

Ghastly was content to spend the day with me, insisting I didn't need to change for a stakeout so we had caught an early dinner then drove to pick up the Dead Men, each meeting us along the way. Erskine was first and he flashed a grin at me as I relinquished the front seat.

I didn't mind as I knew Anton was next and out of all of the Dead Men I liked him about the best. He was friendly, a skilled fighter and his Gist made me feel he understood partly what being Darquesse was like. He knew of course, they all knew since going Darquesse had helped save some of them during the war.

Anton smiled at me and sat down beside me, drawing me into a hug. I heard gasps from the front seat and Anton pulled back, smiling contentedly. "I don't hold sisters who saved my life to the no hugging rule. Just annoying Dead Men." He said, smiling gently and getting a laugh out of me.

The others joined us soon enough, Dexter settling in protectively on my other side and Saracen sitting behind us. It felt incomplete without Skulduggery by me, but I reminded myself I was there for my brothers.

I had tried to stay outside of the Dead Men, to not bond with any of them for my own reasons, but they had each, in his own way, drug me in, insisting on being a brother to me. I realized Ghastly was the only one who never called me sister and wondered why but put the thought out of my mind as we turned down a rutted road and bounced along until he parked under an old tree by the side of the road a hill obscuring us from view.

Magic of course has its uses, and it didn't take long before we each could see a flickering version of the suspected hideout shimmering on the side of the hill. The barn and farmhouse looked like the set of a horror movie. A depressing white colour they hunkered in the moonlight like evil beasts, seeming to be waiting for us to drive closer so they could pounce and devour us.

I was suddenly very happy that stakeouts never required getting out of the van if we didn't want or absolutely have to. Happy too as we all settled in to watch that the Dead Men kept up a stream of friendly chatter with me and each other. I'd missed them so much after the war.

Something about the stakeout was bothering me. Each man had brought food with him and the conversation wasn't hushed. If this was a stakeout we were doing a rubbish job of it. I looked up at the flickering image as I sipped a cold Coke somebody had brought and nibbled on a doughnut. The house was familiar. A little too familiar. I sat up as it clicked into place. "Did anyone else notice that is EXACTLY the same house from the original "Texas Chainsaw Massacare" movies?" I asked and was met with laughter as the men realized they'd been found out.

Erskine turned around to grin at me. "Sorry, Val. We couldn't think of a way to get you out of the house without an excuse. A stakeout seemed like a really good excuse at the time. But at least we can pull up to the real house now and go in."

Ghastly grinned at me in the rear view mirror as he drove. "I told them you'd recognize it. No, they said, girls don't watch horror movies." He snorted. "Ill have you all know your little sister has two great loves in her life. Chasing bad guys and watching horror movies."

Then men laughed and we were soon out of the van and in the house. Erskine looked around. "We should have checked this place before we rented it. It looks like the set of a horror movie."

We soon settled in though, ignoring falling plaster that flaked off the ceiling and catching up. Everyone missed Skulduggery of course. We all half expected him to saunter in, I think. It had taken weeks until I stopped having nightmares of him being buried alive, us having made a hideous mistake. Now as I settled into a broken down couch with Ghastly beside me I mostly listened, my brothers being only too happy to tell me stories about the other wars they'd fought in, other adventures. Erskine had looked at me, Ghastly too, then they shared what I'd told them about the war.

Dexter whistled. "I KNEW you were seeing something we didn't. Good for you, Val. Unless you start seeing ghosts everywhere then you'll need the Sanctuary to get you one of those charming necklaces they make for Sensitives." He rolled his eyes in disgust.

The necklaces dampened a Sensitives power. I shook my head. "I'm an Elemental. I had to choose after my Surge and I did, so no chance of me seeing ghosts all the time. At least I hope not."

"Why not?" Ghastly asked, stretching his arm along the back of the couch behind me.

"I imagine most of them would want things, like you see on those psychic shows."

Saracen laughed. "Those mortals hacks pretending to be psychic? No Val, seeing the dead is a rare talent, maybe being the youngest triggered it for you. They were worried about you. Besides, Dead Men tend to look out for one another. Don't be surprised if you see them again."

He smiled and I relaxed. "So I'm not crazy? Then Corrival was there too?"

"He was?" Anton asked.

"Mm. Mostly he cursed me out a lot and told me to move faster and to keep my head down if I didn't want it blown off."

"Oh, that was Corrival, all right." Erskine laughed. "He must see some of Skulduggery in you. He used to chew Skulduggery out seven days a week. He was wild then, Valkyrie. Wouldn't listen to orders, had a penchant for landing us all in trouble too."

Dexter smiled. "We ALL got chewed out Val, not just Skulduggery. The Corrival you met at that meeting was a lot more sedate than the man I remember." We talked several hours more, then there were flights to catch and days to get ready for, so we piled back into the van. I hugged each of my brothers tight as they got out and then there was only Ghastly and myself.

He drove me back to the mansion and we sat there watching the sun rise, neither one of us moving for the longest time. "Thank you, I know you were behind this, Ghastly. It's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me."

He smiled, almost shyly. "You deserved it, Val. We all have the day off, tomorrow too. You go get caught up on your sleep. Thanks for coming and I mean that." I nodded and got out, trudging up to the mansion barely managing to wave goodbye.

I heard the van pull away and as I entered the mansion I sighed. They lyrics to the song came back to me and I felt the same hollow pang in my heart. I'd never even had a relationship with Ghastly to remember, but somehow the song fit because I wished I had. I half hummed, half sang the lyrics to myself as I got into bed. "I wonder if you know. I wonder if you think about it. Once upon a time. In your wildest dreams."

* * *

 **Aww. A nice angsty one-shot. Poor Val, in love with Ghastly and wishing he loved her too. This was supposed to be happy and have them be together, I swears. But it just didn't play out that way. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Uncle Gordon, Skulduggery or the Moody Blues. "I Know You're Out there Somewhere" is a song by them and they own the lyrics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Because the song is awesome, that's why.

* * *

I woke up in the afternoon and stretched, not wanting to get out of bed. It was warm and I did have the day off. At last I kicked the covers off, remembering I did have one thing to do. I showered and got dressed then walked into the room where I kept what Skulduggery had left for me with written instructions to go in and look at the two objects every day for a year and a day after getting them. I supposed it was his version of an Echo Stone, I had no idea. But it did comfort me in a way.

His spare skull looked at me from a shelf and I smiled faintly, rather glad that the Dead Men as far as I knew had no idea I'd kept it. It helped being able to see him. I looked down at the other object. It was an old radio, but the plug had been torn off, leaving a frayed cord. I smiled again to myself and shut off the light. But I hadn't gotten three steps away when the radio roared into life, scaring me. "I know you're out there somewhere. Somewhere, somewhere. I know I'll find you somehow. And somehow I'll return again to you." It fell silent again and I leaned in the doorframe, my heart hammering.

Uncle Gordon had appeared. "What on Earth was that noise?" He asked, and I tilted my head towards the radio. He drifted into the room and examined the radio, then looked at me for help. I flicked on the light and held up the radio.

Even though we examined it carefully we found no reason for it to turn on. "Stored energy?" I asked and he shook his head thoughtfully.

"Perhaps." He looked at me kindly. "Gave you a fright, did it? Made me rather glad I'm already dead." He grinned and we left the room. But I could see the wheels turning in his head. He didn't think it was stored energy any more than I did.

We discussed the radio in his office. "I'm glad you heard it as well, I thought I was cracking up." I admitted, telling him about the ghosts during the war. "I'm sure the Dead Men all think I'm ready for the loony bin. I won't be telling them about the radio, that's for sure." I sighed and rubbed my face. Days like this made me feel a million years old.

"Well my favourite niece, here are the possible answers as I see them. One, we both hallucinated, but I don't believe that any more than you do. Two, the radio is being controlled by an outside source for a reason we don't know. Or three, well, I heard the lyrics it was quite loud-"

I nodded. "I'll believe he's coming back when I see it, Uncle Gordon. If anything, somebody got in here and rigged that up or made us think it played. People don't come back from the dead. Well, Skulduggery did, but you know what I mean." He nodded and I left him to his musings. Of course people did come back from the dead if the Dead Men hadn't been humouring a girl they thought was on the verge of a mental breakdown. As ghosts, as living skeletons, or as something like a zombie or other undead creature.

But Skulduggery? He wasn't coming back anymore than I would when my time came. I sighed, wondering what to do with myself. Not that there wasn't plenty to do in the mansion, but he'd always been only a ring away, often ready to just take off for no good reason. I smiled, remembered how our connection had been so strong that my mobile would ring when I would just think about him at times. It did ring and I jumped. _Calm down, Valkyrie._ I scolded myself. _He's not coming back, you just calm down._ The mobile rang again and I checked the caller ID. Ghastly.

I frowned. Not that I wouldn't be thankful to have a case, but I wasn't sure if I wanted any company that day. Didn't we have the day off? The mobile rang again and I answered. "Hello?" I asked.

"Valkyrie, I wondered if you had any plans for tonight." Ghastly said and I felt my heart beat slightly faster.

"Uh, no, not really. Maybe order pizza and watch a movie, I guess. Why do you ask?" I asked, wondering again why he was being so attentive a partner.

"Pizza? That's disgusting, you need a decent steak at least." Ghastly said, amused and I could tell he was smiling.

"Well, I don't have any steak and I don't feel like cooking today." I said in reply, smiling myself.

Ghastly laughed. "You're just full of ambition today, aren't you? Why don't you let me pick you up later and I'll make you a steak and we can watch a movie? One that doesn't involve your usual genre." He added, sounding amused again.

"Hmm, steak and a decent movie or cold pizza and "Hatchet for the Honeymoon"? Hmm." I pretended to ponder. "Yeah, a real dinner sounds great, actually. What time should I expect you?"

"How about five?" I glanced at my watch, that gave me several hours so we agreed on five and I rang off, musing. I wondered if Ghastly believed me about the ghosts. I kind of doubted it even though he said he did. Skulduggery had taught me ghosts didn't exist and the dead didn't come back. When I'd pointed out he had he had looked at me as if I'd missed the obvious and said "I'm special."

He was special, all right. Leaving me a radio that had scared me half to death. He would have had twenty good reasons it had suddenly played. A glitch in the wiring that stored up power, a conversion to batteries, just a freak thing of nature. Skulduggery Pleasant didn't believe in ghosts so I resolved not to believe in them myself.

I had rummaged through my closet wondering what in God's name I should wear. This wasn't a date after all. This was dinner, with my partner. Work clothes? Something casual? Would I hurt his feelings if I just showed up in a tee shirt and jeans instead of something he had made me? Why were men so complicated? "Uncle Gordon, help!" I called out and he soon appeared in the doorway, surveying the mess I'd managed to make with clothes strewn everywhere.

"We've been robbed! I'll alert the police!" He said in mock horror, laughing. I snorted.

"What should I wear?" I asked, exasperated.

"Clothes, that's what I would wear." He said, nodding his head smartly and I laughed.

"No, I mean what do you wear when your partner is making you a steak dinner and watching a movie with you?"

"That sounds like a date." Uncle Gordon commented, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe the best he could, which was hard being an Echo.

"That's what I thought, but this is Ghastly we are talking about. You know, my partner."

"Ah, and you don't want to dress fancy and have him look at you funny if it is just steak and a film between friends?" Gordon asked and I nodded.

"Casual then. A nice top and jeans. It is slightly dressy, but still casual. Flats maybe. Not something he made, you don't want the man thinking you wear only what he's made you. Nothing scares a man faster than thinking he has a demented fan club of one. Besides, you'll be wearing the jacket and presents he made you, right?"

I nodded again. "Why do you think he keeps giving me things? Is this what friends do?" I asked realizing that thanks to my work I'd never had friends outside the Sanctuary.

Uncle Gordon smiled. "I'm not sure, my dear. Yes, friends give gifts and some friends give heaps of them because they love giving them. Maybe he wants you to know your still cared for, even with Skulduggery gone. Well, I'll leave you to it." He said, staring at the mess in disbelief and then drifting out quietly.

I cleaned up the mess selecting a nice pair of jeans and a decent top. It was a black top that slouched slightly off one shoulder. Plain, but good material with a slight scrunched effect. I pondered wearing flats. Were they too date night-ish? Were sneakers too immature? _Be yourself._ I scolded.

Flats then. Maybe. Should I wear earrings? I sighed sitting on the bed. I didn't want to dress any way that would make Ghastly think I wanted to date him, but I didn't want to insult the man either. He was, after all, cooking me steak.

An old pair of Sketchers then. They were sneakers that had been sired by flats with black sequins all over them. Perfume? Lord, I was primping for the man. No, no perfume, no makeup. No jewelry either except my Necromancy ring.

I looked in the mirror pleased with myself. I still looked enough like I did everyday, but there was just enough effort. Or was he going to know I'd made an effort and be amused? I sighed, wanting to go change again, but the front door was being knocked on and I could see by my watch it was five. I hurried downstairs, checking first to see who it was as Skulduggery has taught me and opened the door, letting Ghastly in. He smiled at me, and I found myself smiling in return. "You look lovey, Val. Are you ready?"

I grinned, trying not to blush. "Of course, just let me grab my jacket. That has to be a new trench coat, the cut is different. so is the fedora, you look very handsome." He blushed, then was helping me into my jacket and escorting me to the van and getting the door for me.

I thanked him and hopped in, leaning over to get his door. Ghastly nodded his thanks as he got in then stared at me for the longest time before looking away. I buckled up wondering what it was he was staring at. I was wearing everything Uncle Gordon had predicted, but it was freezing out so the gifts were coming in useful. The radio suddenly blared on as we drove and I jumped then face palmed at the lyrics. "The secret of your beauty and the mystery of your soul. I've been searching for in everyone I meet. And the times I've been mistaken, it's impossible to say. And the grass is growing underneath our feet."

The same song as before, strange. And why now and through another radio? If it did play and I wasn't going crazy. Then Ghastly was speaking. "Sorry, Val! I'll have that fixed. It wasn't even turned on." I looked over and he was blushing, clearly thinking it was his fault.

"Second time it has happened today, as a matter of fact. Maybe I'm setting off radios for some reason." I said, shrugging. Or maybe a bad guy was playing tricks on me. I wondered.

* * *

Ghastly was as good as his word, seeing me up to his small apartment above his shop. I wondered again why he was going to all this trouble as he took my jacket but didn't say anything. With Tanith gone and Skulduggery dead how many people did he have left, after all? Me and Erskine as far as I knew unless he was dating. But then he was escorting me to the couch and handing me a mug of tea while the steaks finished marinating. "I got a little behind myself, I had some ideas for some new clothes and didn't realize how late it was getting." He apologized.

I smiled. "It's fine Ghastly, really. This is the first time I've gotten to sit still all day to tell you the truth. This will sound strange, but what do you know about radios? Can some people just suddenly set them off for no good reason?"

Ghastly seemed to think about it. "I honestly don't know but anything is possible. I think we just hit a bump in the road to be honest, most things have a rational explanation." I nodded. That made sense, it truly did. _At least he hadn't noticed the lyrics,_ I thought thankfully. We chatted a bit about nothing in particular then he was up to get dinner put together, insisting I watch some TV while he cooked. I idly flipped through the channels half afraid the TV would start blaring the same song.

But nothing strange happened. And soon Ghastly was calling me to a truly lovely dinner. Maybe he was right, maybe I did watch too many horror movies and I was starting to imagine things. We ate, and I made sure to compliment Ghastly on his cooking skills which seemed to please him to no end. "What sort of movie do you want to watch?" He asked as we lingered over our steaks. I shrugged.

"As long as it isn't one of those artistic films that has people staring at the camera for four hours and about five lines of dialogue I'm good." I said and he laughed.

"Now, now, Valkyrie, people work very hard to make those movies, you should show more appreciation. I'll pick us something decent, but as I said no horror movies. You watch way too much of that stuff as it is." I smiled and nodded. As a partner and best friend Ghastly was unlike anyone I'd ever known before. He knew more about me than anyone and felt it was his sacred duty to protect me from too many horror films.

He'd also done a lot for me, to the point where I worried he felt obliged to do things for me. Not just becoming partners, but becoming my most loyal and closest friend. There were endless rings on my mobile for a lovely craic or he'd loan me a book or a movie he thought was good for me. But maybe that was what some friends did.

I shelved my thoughts as he escorted me to the couch and realized escorted was right word for it. He was being almost courtly tonight. _Follow where he leads._ I told myself, happily accepting the mug of hot tea he handed me. "Thank you, thanks for dinner as well. You're a man of many talents, Ghastly Bespoke." He grinned, pleased.

"That I am." He agreed starting up the film. "One of which will be weaning you off horror films. Not that they aren't all well and good, but didn't you get enough violence during the war?" He asked as he settled in beside me, his arm stretched out behind me.

"I think that's why I like them. I'd love to live in a world where bad dreams and certain campgrounds were all we had to worry about. Think of it, Ghastly. No criminals, no wars, just a few monsters to worry about."

He nodded. "I never thought of it like that, still, you have to admit, there's something to be said for more sedate films." He tipped his head to the screen were some kid seemed to be setting his poor widowed father up on a date, or at least trying to.

"Yes, but Ghastly, if I didn't watch horror films I could never appreciate films like this." I gave him an an overly wide-eyed look of innocence and he laughed seeming to draw slightly closer.

The film wasn't half bad and truth be told I'd seen "Sleepless in Seattle" before and just never liked it. But getting to watch it with someone else was different. I couldn't exactly make bitter loner comments at the screen with Ghastly there, could I? Besides, he kept up a commentary and a good one at that, touching my shoulder at one point to draw my attention to what he was saying. Then, somehow his arm was around my shoulder as the film played on and he smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back.

Ghastly had to know he was handsome after all. At over four hundred he didn't look more than twenty if that. He was tall, and had the build of the retired boxer he was. He always dressed well, his sleeves seeming to be perpetually rolled up since he was almost always working. And now that we were this close I could feel the warmth that radiated off him and smell a combination of good clothes and cologne. The movie wasn't that bad and seemed to end too quickly as we were then shrugging on coats and heading back to the van.

Ghastly smiled over as he pulled up to the mansion. "Thanks for coming, Valkyrie. I guess I'll ring you tomorrow. If that's all right with you." He seemed shy again and I felt my heart flutter.

"Ghastly, you don't need my permission to ring me, but yes, I'd like that. And thank you for tonight." He blushed slightly, but put a hand on my arm before I could get out.

"Let me?" He asked hopefully and I nodded. He came around for me and escorted me to the door, making sure I got it open and no bad guys were lurking behind it. I smiled to myself. Ghastly was being sweet, so sweet that had he been anyone but my partner I'd have kissed him goodnight. We stood there for a moment just looking at each other and I thought he was going to kiss me for a moment, but then he was touching the brim of his hat to me and bidding me a good night. I went in totally puzzled.

Uncle Gordon was by the second floor railing and he smiled down at me. "Enjoy our date?"

I walked up towards him. "I'm not sure it was a date, to be honest."

"He walked you to the door, I seem to recall you walking out to the van with him as well, yet when you work he never does that."

"Good point." I admitted following him into his study. "It felt like a date, but, well, nicer, I guess. He wasn't being-" I paused at a loss for words.

"He was being a gentleman, Valkyrie. I know women of today don't go for that sort of thing, but he was showing you respect. I'll bet he didn't kiss you goodnight."

"How did you know?"

"First date. He wouldn't dream of doing any such thing. And I know it was a date since he asked my permission to see you."

"He what?" I asked, shocked.

"While you were asleep this morning he called and asked my permission to see you." Uncle Gordon said, clearly enjoying my reaction.

"What did you say?" I asked, still in shock.

"I told him you were a modern young woman and it was up to you if you wanted to see him or not, but that yes, as far as I was concerned he could see you. I know it is outdated, Val, but it is still my job to protect you. Forgive your favourite uncle?" He asked, grinning.

"Of course, and there is nothing to forgive. If you trust him that tells me all I need to know. Oh, the radio came on without warning in his van, same song."

"Hmm, the mystery deepens. Do you have a copy of the lyrics by any chance?" I didn't but as soon as I changed I printed out a copy and we studied them together.

"Doesn't help much, does it?" He asked, waving a hand at the lyrics. "We won't know what it means until more happens. I thought at first it was Skulduggery, but the lyrics you say played in the van? I just don't know now."

"I think I do." I said softly. "He's letting us know he's out there, maybe, that he approves. I'm sure I was the only one not aware it was a date. Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Ghastly Bespoke has to be the shyest young man I've ever met. He might be centuries old, but he's shy, at least around you, and I think other women too, Val. I wouldn't believe any of the stories you've heard about him. He seems too, well, noble for that."

I nodded. "It never made sense when they claimed he neglected his duties as a Dead Man to go chasing after some woman. I mean maybe he's changed a lot since then, but it doesn't seem right. He is way too loyal and dedicated to just abandon people. Wow, I just said something almost insightful." I said, slightly awed with myself.

"Family curse, we are an insightful people. Now why don't you get some sleep or he'll be seeing a zombie tomorrow, hmm?"

"He just asked if he could ring me, but all right, I am beat." I said, rising with a yawn.

Uncle Gordon smiled. "Poor, sweet, innocent Valkyrie. That was manspeak for "I want to see you again." We figure if a girl will let us ring she won't mind going out again at all." I shook my head and left his study. Men were strange. I paused by the door of the room that held the radio and Skulduggery's skull. The skull had fallen over. Strange. I went it and set it upright wondering if Skulduggery was communicating and if so, why? He had a wife and child to be with.

As if reading my thoughts, the radio came on once more, but much softer than before. "'Cause the promise that we made eachother haunts me to the end." Then it fell silent again.

"Hey, now. You've got a wife and kid to look after, don't you worry about me, all right, Skulduggery?" I said to the skull, blinking back tears and feeling rather foolish for talking to him, but I had to. "Yeah, I miss you, but I have Ghastly to annoy now, lucky him." There was no further sound from the radio so I went to my room and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning I got up early and showered, then prowled down to the kitchen for breakfast. I still wasn't sure if last night had been real. I settled on coffee and took it outside to a small side patio, the day being half way decent if I bundled into a sweater. Were Ghastly and I really dating? It couldn't be, but Uncle Gordon had said we were, so according to Ghastly last night had been a date, and it had been nice. Not awkward, mainly since I had no idea I was on a date, but also because he'd been an utter gentleman.

Still I told myself to let him take the lead as I went to the front porch then returned to the patio with the paper. I was reading and sipping coffee when I thought I heard steps coming towards me.

I lowered the paper and there was Ghastly, smiling as he walked towards me. "Good, morning, Valkyrie. I tried the front door, but didn't get an answer." He said as I rose and he bundled me into him. I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes and snuggled in as close as possible.

"Good morning, Ghastly. I'm happy you're here. I missed you." I admitted and was rewarded with a tighter embrace.

I pulled back to look at him and he smiled shyly. "I thought you might want to go out for breakfast, then maybe spend the day together?" He looked at me so hopefully I couldn't resist so I put the paper and coffee in the mansion and let Uncle Gordon know we were leaving. He poked his head over the railing, smiling at the sight of Ghastly standing beside me, one arm wrapped around me protectively.

"You do that and enjoy yourself, both of you." He said, then returned to his study. I swore Ghastly blushed again. _Uncle Gordon is right, he is shy._ I thought, but I liked it just fine.

* * *

 **OK, OK I said one-shot, but the story literally wrote itself. I'm just the conduit here.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Erskine, Fletcher, China or Caelan. "I Know You're Out There Somewhere" is a song by the Moody Blues, "Jailhouse Rock" was sung by Elvis and "Won't back Down" is by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers.

* * *

Ghastly walked me to the back of the van first. "I made you something, I hope you like it." He said and opened the van doors. There was a large gift bag inside. I looked at him.

"Ghastly, you seriously didn't have to make me anything." I said and he smiled in reply.

"I wanted to, go on then. I want to see if you like it." He said and I when I realized it would upset him if I refused I did, wishing he didn't think I was the kind of girl he had to ply with presents. But then as I lifted out the coat I was rather glad he did.

It was made from the same material as the rest of the gifts and softer than anything I'd ever felt. It was a full length coat, almost a duster with enough plushness to it to make it look luxurious. It didn't look like anything I'd ever choose myself since it was clearly tailored to be beautiful, but I smiled as he helped me out of my jacket and put it on me.

The coat was wonderfully warm. "Magical material, of course." Ghastly commented as he tied the belt snugly around my waist and adjusted the collar for me. "It will keep you warm or cool, as needed, do you like it?"

"Like it? It's beautiful, Ghastly. I love it, thank you." I said, gathering him in a tight hug of thanks. "But you don't have to keep making me things, I like you for you. You know that, right?" I asked, tilting my head up slightly to look at him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I do now. I suppose your uncle told you about me ringing him yesterday?" He asked, not letting go, his smile gentle.

"He did, and before you ask, last night was wonderful, and yes, it was a lovely date." Ghastly cradled me into him and I relaxed into him, enjoying his warmth.

"You're not just saying that?" He asked, and my heart melted.

"Ghastly, you're a wonderful man and last night was a wonderful date. I should have picked up on it sooner, but I didn't want to assume anything and loose my best friend." Ghastly grinned in reply and escorted me to my side of the van.

"And here I was afraid I might loose my best friend when she figured out it was a date. I honestly came by to apologize profusely if I had." He said and I was so astonished I got in without replying.

I got his door in a daze then looked at him as he got in. "Ghastly, you could never do anything to loose me as a friend, ever. Well, you running away with China might do it, but other than that-"

Ghastly snorted laughter. "Please, that woman isn't even attractive. I've never seen what all the fuss is about." I looked at him as he drove, he was serious and I wondered if his mother being jinxed could have made him immune to China's magic.

"Um, I never thought I'd ever hear a man say that, ever, to be honest. Skulduggery said her charms worked on everyone." I admitted and the radio burst into life.

"I know you're out there somewhere. Somewhere you can hear my voice. I know I'll find you somehow. Somehow, somehow. I know I'll find you somehow. And somehow I'll return again to you." I stared at it then just looked out the windescreen determined to ignore it.

"I'll uh, get that fixed." Ghastly said, but he didn't sound like he believed it was a glitch in the wiring any more that I did. He also sounded resigned as if he'd reached the same conclusion Uncle Gordon and I had about it being Skulduggery.

I looked over at him. He was hunched up, seeming to have drawn into himself. "Look, even if stupid does make it back for some reason, he's going to need another partner. I'm serious, Ghastly. You're my partner now and there's only one reason stupid would be coming back."

"Which would be?"

"If he was murdered and we missed it." I looked at the radio and it obliged me. "The mist is lifting slowly. I can see the way ahead. And I've left behind the empty streets that once inspired my life." It agreed.

Ghastly just stared at it then at me and I shrugged. "Welcome to my world." I stared hard at the radio. "You couldn't just be a nice partner, could you? You had to go and get bumped off. I don't suppose you'll make our job any easier and tell us who it was?" But the radio remained silent.

I thought Ghastly was going to make me a restraint jacket next but he looked at me as we pulled up to the same diner as the day before. "We're you two involved?" He asked abruptly. "He seemed obsessed with getting back to you, Val."

I looked at him in shock. "Lord, no! I know everyone thought that and we never bothered to correct anyone, because it would have just made things worse and we knew it. If he is obsessed, it is with finding the people who killed him. He really was killed then. So much for my rather romantic theory of him rejoining his wife."

We both looked at the radio but it remained silent. We got out and I looked at Ghastly. "You know, we could be jumping to conclusions here. Isn't setting up a radio to play a device that mystery writers ran into the ground in the 1940s and '50s?"

He nodded. "I thought that myself last night when it came on. Too many old detective movies, I guess." He smiled and got the door of the diner for me. We both ordered the chicken fried steak and Ghastly beamed at me.

"You know what this means, don't you? Our own case. Of course, there goes the rest of our day off." I laughed and nodded happily. Ghastly could always make me laugh. He still got excited at the prospect of working with me where Skulduggery had been a total grouch half the time.

The waitress brought my coffee and his tea and I smiled at him. "You know, I like having a partner who likes working with me. Skulduggery would be snarling and whining by now about how unfair life was. The man did love to complain." I grinned.

Ghastly smiled. "Oh, he was a total delight during the war, I mean the one before your time where we were all huddled up together cold and wet. All he did was complain, and he wasn't cold or hungry like the rest of us."

"Mmm, he was plenty cold. He'd never admit it, but he felt cold and heat. The case where we went to the mountains I realized it. He missed food too, poor guy." I said fondly.

Our food came and we turned to other topics. That might seem surprising considering we'd found our own case, or rather Skulduggery had given it to us, but we knew that if Erskine didn't believe us he wouldn't let us investigate, and as it was there was nothing to investigate. The abandoned house where we'd found his body had been conviently razed shortly after, and we only had a possible radio glitch to go on. Not enough to convince Erskine. Then the jukebox boomed into life, despite having a broken sign and being unplugged.

"The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing. You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing." I laughed, watching people stare at it nervously and grinned at Ghastly. We had our proof now, and witnesses.

* * *

Erskine stared at us as we explained the strange events and our theory. "So you both believe Skulduggery is communicating with you from beyond the grave?" He asked slowly. "That he's using radios to send you messages so you find his murderer? Valkyrie, honey, do you both need some time off?"

Ghastly and I looked at each other. He didn't believe us. "You think we're both crazy?" He asked.

"No, I think you both miss him so much you're seeing a case where there isn't one." Erskine said gently. "Radios come on for no good reason all the time, it's a glitch in the wires or something." He said, and his own radio decided to demonstrate.

"Well, I won't back down, no, I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of Hell, but I won't back down." Ghastly and I both laughed and Erskine buried his head in his arms.

"That did not just happen." He groaned.

"Yeah, it did, Erskine. He needs us, that or the bad guys are luring us into a trap. Either way, we've got a case now, don't we?" I asked grinning and he nodded wearily.

"I just- If he was murdered-" Erskine looked at me helplessly. We had treated it as murder at first, but him being back where he had lived with his wife, well, we'd all given up, haven't we?

"I know. But if he is trying to come back, uh, he's going to need his body back, isn't he?" I asked and we all winced. That was all people needed to see. Us pulling his bones out of the Ravel family tomb. But Erskine nodded.

"To tell you the truth, Valkyrie, that's why I had him interred in my family tomb. I thought if anyone could come back again it would have to be Skulduggery. I have the key. But we wait until tonight, all right? You two do have plenty of exciting paperwork to be getting to."

He waved us out and we went to Ghastly's office. We had a case, and we had the Grand Mage's permission to take Skulduggery out of the tomb. I wondered, uneasily if we were walking into a trap, but there was no way we'd abandon our friend, and if Skulduggery needed us we were most happily going tomb raiding that night.

* * *

The men both insisted in going in the tomb in front of me. Erskine turned to me as he opened the door. "Valkyrie, if we just find his bones we give up on this, OK? We could all be giving into our grief." I nodded and he patted my shoulder gently.

We went in closing the door behind us and summoning flames into our hands to guide us. The tomb was huge, going underground and Skulduggery had been tucked away in the deepest recesses. We reached the heavy stone coffin where he'd been buried. Dust covered it and it had clearly not been disturbed. Erskine turned to me. "See? Nothing. I miss him every bit as much as you do, but he isn't coming back." Both men gazed at me sadly and I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat. Still, they pushed the heavy lid far enough to one side to prove to me that he was still in pieces.

Only he wasn't. Skulduggery's skeleton was complete and he sat up abruptly. I jumped back with a scream and he looked at me as he adjusted his hat to a suitably rakish angle. "Hello to you too, Valkyrie. Well, well. I've only been dead several months and you got a new partner and everything. Tsk, tsk." He grinned at all of us, then turned to Ghastly.

"I'm teasing, she's all yours. But as Valkyrie can see and hear the dead she had to be the one I contacted." He got out of the coffin then looked at us. "What? You acted as a conduit, Valkyrie. I could use the radio only when you were near. I figured it was obvious from the clues I left you."

We all just continued to stare at him. I didn't know what the men thought but I figured I'd finally cracked up. He couldn't be back. My best friend and partner, well old partner couldn't be in front of me. "Skulduggery?" I asked and he held his arms out for a hug. I obliged him, hugging him tightly, then stood back. "But your wife, and child-"

"Will be waiting for me." He said kindly. "I want the people who killed me brought to justice and coming back was the only way to do that. Besides, they'll always be with me. Did you catch my clever clues? They had me blindfolded, so I've no idea who they are, but they were talking about having broken out of the gaol recently."

I grinned, then realized both men were still in shock. I waved my hand in front of Ghastly's eyes, but he didn't seem aware I was there.

"Oh, dear. They did this the last time I came back." He muttered, manipulating the water in the air. "I'm not doing this to be mean, you understand?" He asked and I nodded, watching as the water massed above their heads. Skulduggery let it go, and both men blinked, shaking their heads.

"Sorry." Skulduggery apologized, but then they were laughing and hugging him so hard I thought we'd have to put him back in the coffin.

We all left the tomb, and I could feel my heart lighten. We had a case, Ghastly and I were still partners, and we had Skulduggery back, at least until the next time he managed to get himself killed.

* * *

Ghastly looked at me as we idled in front of the mansion. "Did I hear both of you right? I'm the one you want to be partners with?" He asked, clearly amused by the idea.

"Yes, you are, Ghastly. Skulduggery and I will always be the best of friends, but you and I are partners now. I told you you weren't a place holder or an also-ran and I meant it. But before you get all happy over the prospect that means we're both stuck with him until the case is over."

Ghastly smiled and we both looked at the radio reflexively then at each other and laughed. "You know, it wasn't the day I planned with you at all, but I enjoyed it all the same. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have Skulduggery back. It must have been hard with all of us doubting you, I'm sorry."

"Ghastly, if you had been the one it happened to I can't say I'd have instantly believed you either. Skulduggery was so adamant that people don't come back that he had me convinced I was going crazy. I honestly thought we all might be, to tell you the truth."

He nodded, then we got out and he walked me to the door, looking at me wistfully. "I owe you a nice dinner out when this is all over." He said, smiling fondly then touched his hat and bid me a goodnight.

I went in the mansion and found Uncle Gordon in his study. He listened to the day's events with avid interest then congratulated me but he looked thoughtful. "How is Ghastly holding up? You are still partners, correct?"

"We are. He saw me to the door. I think he likes me but I don't think he wants to date me again until this is all over."

"Mmm. You be extra nice to him. Skulduggery has a way of stealing the spotlight. Ghastly will retreat from any idea of seeing you and you won't even notice until it is too late. As a matter of fact, why don't you ring him in an hour? Trust me, he'll be up, and thinking of you and wondering if you still want to see him."

I nodded and did just that. Ghastly seemed startled to hear from me that late. "Valkyrie? Is everything OK?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no. I got to spend most of the day with my best friend but I think my date wandered off. You wouldn't happen to know where to find him, would you?"

"Well now that he knows you're looking for him, he'll put in an appearance. This will sound selfish, but he wished he'd gotten to spend the day off with you." Ghastly replied, sounding pleased.

"I feel the same way. I hope he heard the part where Skulduggery talked about his wife and child being with him, and seriously they are. About time the man got a live-in keeper." I said and Ghastly laughed.

"I'm glad you got to meet them, they seemed taken with you. Of course it had to be strange being the only one other than Skulduggery to see and hear them. That had to be hard on you."

"Not really, I know you believed me and that was enough. Besides, I think Uncle Gordon might have a relic that can amplify my ability so others can see it. A necklace of some sort. That is if this is all really happening and I didn't just get elected mayor of Crazy Town."

Ghastly laughed. "Not unless we're all sharing the same delusion. I'll come by early tomorrow and take you to breakfast. I want some alone time with you before work."

"That sounds wonderful. Ghastly? Thanks for everything and I mean that."

Ghastly demurred than we were ringing off, my heart thudding. When was I going to work up the courage to tell him I was in love with him?

* * *

Uncle Gordon was more than happy to give me the emerald pendant. "That should let anyone near you see the same things you do, and don't worry, you won't be tripping over dead people. You seem to be shielding yourself from mass exposure so far just fine. That just let's those near you see and hear the dead like you do."

I nodded. "Thanks for your advice last night. He wasn't going to ask me out again if I hadn't called. Why are men so strange?"

Uncle Gordon smiled. "Because we're terrified the woman we are in love with doesn't want us, and trust me, he's in love with you, even if he hasn't said as much."

I grinned. "I wanted to tell him how I felt last night, but, well-"

"It's scary, I know." Uncle Gordon said sympathetically. "Now your young man will be here and minute, ah, there's the door now. Officially a date, whether you know it or not."

"And I'm in my work clothes, lovely." I groaned. But Ghastly seemed delighted to see me all the same.

"Something wrong with the new coat I made you?" He asked as I grabbed the old one.

"No, but knowing Skulduggery we could be wading through muck or doing something else that would ruin it today. I swear he picks cases and places where he knows my clothes will get ruined." I grumbled. Ghastly smiled and drew me into his arms. He looked at me and I saw the hesitation in his face.

"Technically, this is our third date." I said encouragingly and he smiled. He hesitated a moment longer, looking at me in utter adoration, then he was kissing me, his scarred lips unbelievably soft. I melted into the kiss, and it seemed like fireworks were gong off inside me.

Then we were parting and Ghastly was smiling at me shyly. "You know I love you, right?" I asked gently and he smiled, escorting me to the van.

"I do now." He said, then he was kissing me again and I was only too happy to let him, cupping the back of head where I could reach underneath his fedora gently. His arms went around me and he sighed softly, then we were parting all too soon. "I love you too." He whispered, touching my face softly.

Breakfast seemed to pass all too quickly, then we had to get to work. Strangely Skulduggery wasn't underfoot when we arrived, though we had expected him to meet us to discuss any leads he might have uncovered. Erskine had no idea where he was, and without a mobile to his name we couldn't ring him. I shrugged and joined Ghastly in is office. "If something was wrong his wife would have come for us." I said and he nodded, then we settled down into paperwork.

The case kept distracting me, but we had all agreed to let Skulduggery take the lead. Still, it wasn't like him not to report in. What was I saying? It was exactly like him. I went back to my paperwork, idly wondering how lax Sanctuary rules had become.

* * *

An Elder's duties seemed to consist only of boring meetings and reading endless reports and doing paperwork. Ghastly could have had a secretary to do what I was doing, but I was sure Erskine appreciated having me doing it for free. At least it gave me an excuse to be there. But by lunchtime I wondered how Ghastly could concentrate. He seemed to notice my trouble. "The man is likely enjoying his family, Val. We'll hear from him when he remembers the case. Trust me, he'll get here sooner or later."

But he wasn't there by the time we left work at the end of the day either. I looked at Ghastly and he shrugged. "Maybe he's letting sleeping dogs lie. He might be so content with his family-" He broke off, seemingly afraid of hurting me.

"I hope he is, but trouble seems to follow that man. I wish we knew what was going on, Ghastly, he was evasive when we asked him how he got captured. We both know that means he was doing something he shouldn't have been doing. There are pieces to the puzzle he isn't giving us and I don't like it. Mainly because it usually ends up with him or I getting pounced on by the bad guys."

Ghastly sighed. "I know, he had a bad habit of getting the people who care about him in hot water. But until he reaches out, let's leave him in peace. Besides which, I said I owed you dinner." He grinned.

"But I'm in work clothes." I groaned.

"Which look simply lovely, besides we might not get another chance for weeks." He purred, wrapping his arms around me. Then he was kissing me and I didn't mind being in work clothes a bit.

* * *

We found a nice place for dinner and got a secluded booth where Ghastly wouldn't be constantly stared at. I knew he disliked his scars intensely but I also knew trying to reassure him constantly would backfire. People stared at him, they found him ugly and I had been no better when I first met him. He had been ugly to me then. His scars were so deep people would just stare, even sorcerers did it, not knowing any better. I supposed they knew it came from his mother being jinxed because there was always the silent question in their eyes. Why?

I hadn't just woke up one day to find him attractive. It had taken years of getting to know him, and by and large Ghastly seemed to hold people at a distance until he trusted them. But over time something had happened. I suppose I grew up and learned to appreciate the man he was and not be so fixated on appearances. He was certainly a change from a pretty boy like Fletcher or a darkly handsome vampire like Caelan. _Yeah, he isn't egotistical or homicidal, either_. I thought to myself, then realized Ghastly was looking at me. He gave me a small smile, seemingly unsure of himself.

"Sorry, Ghastly. I was just thinking." He nodded and we placed our orders, taking our tea and coffee. I could feel he was retreating, so I continued. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, to be honest."

It was the truth after all, and mentioning either Fletcher or Caelan would have just hurt him. And since he was nice enough to never bring Tanith up I felt obliged to return the favour. Ghastly took my hand in his, looking at me. "I keep expecting to wake up and find I dreamt you being with me up, to tell you the truth. I love you, Valkyrie, and you can't imagine how much it means to me that you've chosen to love me in return."

"Ghastly-" But I had no words. I didn't seem to need them though, he understood I felt the same way. We didn't talk much through dinner, but it was only because we were content just to be together.

* * *

Ghastly saw me to the door of the mansion, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me goodnight. Then he was touching the brim of he hat and promising to return in the morning.

"That would be more romantic if we weren't going to work, wouldn't it? Tell me why I ever agreed to become an Elder." He groaned. I smiled in response.

"Because you always wanted to wear those robes and sit on a throne." I teased and he snorted.

He was leaning in to kiss me again when we hear the screech of a car braking hard and we turned to see the Bentley come to an abrupt halt. Skulduggery leapt out, running towards us. He hadn't even bothered with his façade.

"Skulduggery! What is it." Ghastly asked, concerned.

"My family, they've been taken."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Wheee! Let me know if you want an update, and yes, I remember very well why Ghastly became an Elder.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, China, Ghastly, Finbar, Anton, Dexter, Erskine or any of the Dead Men.

* * *

I bundled Skulduggery into me tightly, he was shaking. "Valkyrie, I can't loose them, not again, please. I just cant be away from my family, that's why I-" He broke off abruptly, and I held him, rubbing his back soothingly while ice water flooded my veins.

His wife Victoria Discord had been more than friendly so had his son, though I privately wondered who had come up with the name Thaddeus. I knew it meant courageous heart, but I could see him getting picked on, though I suppose in his day it had been a fine name. I needed time to think. "Skulduggery, what clues do we have?" I asked, trying to give him something to do.

"Clues?" He asked, sounding dazed. "What clues?"

"At the crime scene, what clues did you find?" He stared at me helplessly and I turned to Ghastly. "We need to get to his house and find out what happened." Ghastly nodded and we got Skulduggery into the van. He'd started to shake and Ghastly told me with a glance to sit beside Skulduggery in the back.

Skulduggery seemed to have retreated inside of himself and he moved when we got him out and managed to open the door but it was like he was in a trance. "This is all my fault." He managed when we reached the living room where his meditation chair was.

"No, it is not, Skulduggery. This is the fault of some bad guys whom we are going to find and beat the living daylights out of. That is whose fault it is, not yours." I said firmly, helping him to the sofa. Ghastly was already on his mobile, contacting Erskine as he watched us carefully, clearly concerned for Skulduggery.

Skulduggery sat, saying nothing more, his long, gloved fingers clutching the teddy bear I'd given Thaddeus the day before. He looked at it then at me. "This was nice of you, thank you." He said quietly and I nodded.

"Tadpole's like a little brother to me, we'll get him back, I promise, Skulduggery." I said and he smiled at me.

"Right you are. After all, I am on the case, aren't I?" Skulduggery said, cheering slightly. I grinned at him and nodded. Ghastly looked at us, clearly needing to do something.

"Skulduggery, what happened yesterday and today? It might help if you tell us." He said and Skulduggery sighed.

"Well, you know what happened. You found me, took me to see Gordon, then home and met my family. Valkyrie charmed them of course, but she would being my partner. Then yesterday I was discussing the case with Victoria. We were discussing a family matter as well, and I'd been researching all day, that's why I forgot to come in. That and getting rid of the façade." He hung his head guiltily.

"Skulduggery, you hadn't seen them in centuries, you're allowed time off with them. But if it isn't too private, what were you researching?" I asked and he looked at me mournfully.

"Adoption. We wanted to see if it would be legal to adopt a daughter we had in mind." He said quietly. I blinked back tears.

"Skulduggery, that's wonderful. How on Earth did you two find a child so quickly?" He stared at me and it dawned on me. "Oh, Skulduggery." I said, bundling him into a tight hug.

He managed a shaky smile when I let go. "You wanted to know what I was doing when I was captured? Breaking into a place I didn't belong so I could get a particular book on adoption, which has rather different rules for magical people than for mortals. But I needed to know if it was legal. I still have no idea."

"And you were going to ask the daughter involved when?" I asked and his smile grew.

"When I was sure she would say yes. I told you I couldn't be away from my family, Valkyrie, and that would logically include my daughter."

"You should have just asked her then come to the Sanctuary, Skulduggery. Yes, it is legal for you to adopt Valkyrie. There is no cut off age for us." He sighed, rubbing his face. I knew he was frustrated, but I was used to Skulduggery choosing the hard way to do things.

"You didn't want anyone to know in case I turned you down, right?" I asked and Skulduggery nodded. "Well, no harm done other then you getting captured and killed. Do you know how they did it?" I asked.

"Do I have a daughter?" Skulduggery countered.

"Yes, Skulduggery, you have a daughter. Who perhaps is getting ahead of herself thinking your killers are also the ones who abducted your family, and how did they abduct spirits?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "I think they used Soul Catchers, or something like them. I heard them scream-. Oh, Val." I rubbed his back again. Skulduggery had lost his family once and now he was getting to relive the nightmare.

"It's OK, Skulduggery, it will be all right. We will get them back, I promise you that. I've got a few calls to make." I looked at Ghastly and he nodded, taking my place as I paced and contacted the Dead Men one by one. I assured them we didn't need them to gather, not yet at any rate, but we did need to know if they knew of any possible leaks. True, the Sanctuary knew he was back. But someone had known he had his family back, someone who wanted to draw him into a trap by using them.

My brothers promised to search and I cursed myself, realizing my pacing my have obliterated any clues. "Sorry, Skulduggery." I said and I scanned the room slowly. But nothing seemed out of place, there were no helpful dropped clues, nothing.

I looked at Skulduggery. "Other that the Sanctuary and Dead Men, we know you had your tattoos removed. But who knew you had your family back and is that good at magic that they could just dismantle your wards and get in here?"

Skulduggery looked at me, his expression pained. "There's only one person I know who would abduct my family, but we have no idea if she is even alive, and if she is why do this to me again?"

I looked at him. "Skulduggery, I'm not trying to hurt you, or place blame, but did you ever have a relationship with China? Killing your family the first time she was a religious zealot, but this time?"

Skulduggery shook his head. "No, I most certainly did not. I told you once she can charm people, and she does. She charmed me, until about thirty seconds after I got to know her. When I realized how ruthless she was, how self-centered- Wait, I sound like I'm describing me, don't I?" He laughed darkly then fell silent.

Ghastly grasped me by the arm and led me out into the hall. "Valkyrie until we have proof grasping at straws could backfire. If it isn't China and we go hunting she will smell blood on the water. And she'd do anything, even to her friends if she thought it would further her own goals."

"Friends? She killed his family, she's hardly our friend." I said. I didn't hate China, but I didn't trust her either.

"Lord Vile killed my mother, yet do you see me in there threatening Skulduggery?" He asked quietly and I felt my jaw drop. Ghastly sighed and ran a hand over his head wearily. "You don't teach a man how to box and not recognize how he moves, Valkyrie. I knew, the moment I saw Lord Vile, I knew. I just never understood why."

We heard hollow laughter from the doorway and turned to see Skulduggery. "Because I lost my family, Ghastly. So becoming a mass-murdering lunatic and ending up on the side I'd first fought against made perfect sense to me." He swayed and almost collapsed, but Ghastly caught him and led him to his meditation chair.

"He's in shock, Valkyrie. Get him a blanket, would you, please?" He asked and I did. I watched the tenderness Ghastly attended to Skulduggery with in awe. He'd always known the truth and while loosing his mother had been a heavy blow he'd mourned the loss of the man he saw as a brother and welcomed Skulduggery back with open arms at his return. I wondered then why more people couldn't be like Ghastly.

"Please stay." It was Skulduggery, but he wasn't talking to me, he was looking directly at Ghastly who only smiled reassuringly and patted his hand.

"Of course, you need to meditate, Skulduggery, please, for us. We'll find your family. And thank you for returning. It wasn't just about justice was it? As a matter of fact I doubt you cared about that. You wanted your daughter back." Ghastly smiled proudly at Skulduggery and I could sense Skulduggery slipping into a deep meditation. Ghastly came over to the sofa and sat beside me with a sigh.

"I could go for some tea right now." He groaned. I fished into a pocket and handed him several tea bags, each wrapped in a small cellophane bag. Terrible for the environment, but perfect for tea drinkers. Ghastly smiled his gratitude and we went into the kitchen. Luckily whoever was handling the estate had agreed to leave the utilities on for a year and a day. I mused, wondering how Skulduggery would explain being back from the dead.

Ghastly seemed to read my mind. "We have sensitives make people think other people have moved in. Honestly most of the time it is easy. Mortals age and wither like leaves compared to us and nobody listens to those who claim to see people who don't age. So there's really no need to move to avoid detection. Though of course things like bank accounts and deeds need to be changed to other names every thirty or so."

He continued, serving us both tea. "Thank you, Valkyrie, and please don't explain how you had tea on you, let me enjoy the mystery." He sipped his tea then continued. "You didn't get the benefit of a magical family and for a huge part of you life didn't know magic was real. You have so much to catch up on but we'll teach you. And before you ask, I'm not running even if your dad is the same age as me, it happens with mortals too if I recall correctly."

I laughed, relieved. "You're right, Ghastly, it does. I never thought of it that way. The age difference has never bothered me, but when he brought up adoption, I did feel strange. To mortals I'm an adult and should have my own children my now. I'd rather look at myself that way. I think it is arrogant to assume I have centuries. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow."

"Please don't say that." Ghastly winced. "I do intend on having you around a long time, Valkyrie Cain, and you getting hit by a bus would ruin my plans." He smiled, his eyes dancing. He was teasing and I liked this side to him.

We chatted I realized we'd be spending another day with a few hours of rest at best tomorrow. "After this case I want to sleep for a month, but I'm too excited to sleep right now and that's terrible, considering Skulduggery's family is in danger."

"Your family." Ghastly corrected gently and it was my turn to wince.

"Ghastly, Skulduggery's always been a tad off. He may not even remember anything he said when he wakes up. The Faceless Ones did a good job on him and he's never been the same since. I'm not holding him to anything, OK? Just getting his family back isn't going to make him right in the head, nothing will." I shrugged.

Ghastly looked at me and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of pity in his eyes. Then I realized it was compassion. "You're too young to have to be this brave, Valkyrie, and whether you know it or not, there is no such thing as a Dead Man who will just sit around when they know his family's been abducted. Your brothers are all on their way here if I know them."

I stared at him. "Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because they care about him, Valkyrie. And as I mentioned before we may have years if not decades pass before we see them again. To us a brief time, and trust me the longer you are on this planet the swifter time seems to move- Hey now, don't look like that." He said drawing me onto his lap. "We're none of us even middle aged yet. That's better." He said, kissing the top of my head. I cuddled in close.

"Sorry, I just don't want to loose you. Ghastly, I've never asked, but tell me your clothes are at least somewhat protective."

"They are." He assured me, stroking my back. "Being an Elder can be a dangerous position. I still wish they would let me change those stupid robes and I thank you for not mentioning why I took the office." He sighed heavily. "I felt like an idiot the moment I said that."

"Ghastly, it's OK, really, it is. If you still wanted to be with her you wouldn't have even looked twice at me, and you know that's the truth. I don't believe half the stories the Dead Men offered to tell me."

"Good, because half of them are lies. Men like to elaborate, and no, I'm not as pure as the driven snow either, but I'm not half as bad as the stories make me sound. Well, you're not blushing or saying that's disgusting, so I suppose you're old enough to marry." He teased gently.

That of course did make me blush as he knew it would and I knew he was waiting for a response. "Before you ask, yes, I'm a virgin and you can keep that bit of information to yourself. God knows what those idiot brothers of mine would do with it." I grumbled.

"You do realize you called them your brothers? Mmm, Valkyrie Cain is letting her defenses down, is she?"

"A little. I've just- I've met a lot of people your age who are arrogant. Who act like I'm subhuman or wander off after the novelty of teasing 'the child' wears off. So I wanted nothing to do with any of you, to be honest. Well, OK, I liked you and Skulduggery."

Ghastly grunted. "I hated that at your age. I still get it from older mages and it drives me crazy. You get the feeling life is one constant day in high school for them, and no I never went in my day, but the horror stories are pervasive."

We both smiled at that and rose as one to check on Skulduggery. He was meditating heavily so we just left him be and at I laid down on the couch while Ghastly claimed a chair and sleep took us as well.

* * *

I awoke to a heavy pounding sound and almost fell off the couch. Someone was nearly banging the front door off its hinges. I heard the door answered then low male voices and closed my eyes again, hoping to secure a few more minutes sleep. But then I was being shaken awake. "Valkyrie, honey? C'mon, time to get up. Yeah, I know, big bad Grand Mage making you do things." Erskine grinned as I sat up and rubbed sleep from my eyes, then handed me a steaming mug of coffee.

"I ever tell you you are the ugliest of my brothers first thing in the morning?" I growled and he laughed.

"Skulduggery always said you were funny when you first got up. Do you know I caused three women and two men to wreck their cars on my way here, Valkyrie? The burden of being so handsome is truly a hard cross to bear." He attempted to look mournful, but couldn't keep the mischief from his face.

"You're my brother, all brothers are about as attractive as toadstools." I teased and he grinned, delighted to be called brother. I was happy to have him, not that I was going to go all mushy and admit it.

Skulduggery wandered in, clearly having been eavesdropping. "He's no brother of yours, Valkyrie. I'd never have a kid that ugly."

Erskine waved off the insult cheerily. As stupid and as useless as the man acted he was a decent Grand Mage. He at least cared about people even if he wasn't wise in who he employed. I shivered inwardly wondering how he'd ever thought Madam Mist or Nye were fit to work at the Sanctuary. But then, we didn't live in a Disney film. Openly hostile people who made no secret of hating you were sometimes allies if only to keep peace. Or to give the infinite second chances Erskine truly seemed to think cured people of what ailed them.

Then was a knock and then we heard Ghastly talking to someone and Anton walked in, smiling and hugging me in greeting. He then glared balefully at the men for smiling over it. But as the day wore one one after another of the Dead Men showed up as detectives reported in, trying to help move the case forward. I realized then how many people cared about Skulduggery and me. They weren't pretty people. They weren't the prefect nuclear family some people blathered on about, but they cared about us. Dexter breezed in, carrying sacks of take away near lunchtime.

"Hope you all like Chinese." He said, then plopped himself down in a chair to talk to Anton. I followed Skulduggery outside at his head tilt. He stared into the distance for the longest time, then he looked at me.

"You do realize those men are your brothers, Valkyrie? That isn't just a cute or overly emotional thing men say about war. You become family when you fight for a common cause. I'm sure Ghastly gave you this lecture, but you'll get it again and like it. They love you and they need you. Don't be the bitter recluse I turned into, all right?" He gave me a shaky smile and I hugged him tightly.

"But your my bitter recluse." I said, my voice breaking, and meant it.

"Not anymore, Val. Not bitter and not reclusive. We'll find our family, I know we will, but there's also family inside waiting for us, thought certain infernal regions will freeze over before I call Ghastly my son." He grumbled good-naturedly and I kissed his cheek. He beamed at me.

"You're not bad, as fathers go. Not great of course, but not bad either." I teased gently. Skulduggery laughed and got the door for me. We went inside and enjoyed our family, dysfunctional as it was for the rest of the day.

* * *

By evening we had several leads and they all sounded good. It was agreed that Sanctuary detectives other than us could do the legwork. Not for us to be lazy, but to prevent a trap from springing.

I wandered away from them to think. I knew if I found a way to contact China she'd either smell blood in the water as Ghastly said and hurt us, or she'd prove to be a friend and help. But I had left her there, hadn't I? True, I'd shown mercy by not killing her, but China was petty and there was no other way to put it. She was mean for the fun of it. Still, stupidly I missed her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped guiltily, blinking back the tears that had threatened to fall. "You OK?" Ghastly asked, his voice soft. I nodded, but he held me, perfectly aware I was lying.

"How many lectures do I have to give you on not hiding your feelings, Valkyrie?" He asked gently.

"I can't cry every time I feel like it, Ghastly. Living with Skulduggery, all I'd do is cry." I growled. He still wasn't fooled but he let it be, knowing I'd tell him when I was ready. I sighed and looked up at him.

"We have all of the Dead Men here, we have Sanctuary detectives, but I can't help thinking we need to be looking another way." I almost mentioned China, assuming she'd still have her sources then had a flash of insight.

"Finbar Wrong could find them, I know he could. But we've put him in a danger before. I don't want to pull him into this."

Ghastly was about to say something when Skulduggery spoke from behind him. "Told you I was a good mentor, but let's hold him in reserve for right now. I can see you have the same wary feeling I do about this and if you say I feel it in my bones I'll disown you." He grinned. He seemed to feel stronger with the Dead Men there.

More than likely because they'd let him take command although in theory we all should be answering to the Grand Mage. Skulduggery came forward and hugged me. "Thanks for resisting the temptation to find the psychopath that killed our family, Val. She's not to be trusted. Her lure is what I warned you about. You will know she will hurt you and take advantage, she will even tell you that much, but she draws you in anyhow. She is charming in her own way, even if she isn't the best looking woman I've ever seen. That of course would be your mother."

He tilted his head and continued cheerily. "Well then, I came to tell you the good news. You two have been elected to go on a run for take away for dinner. Please go now before your brothers attack me. Please." He mock pleased, teasing a smile out of me.

Ghastly looked at me in the van. "You know there are times I swear he is omnipotent."

I laughed. "Good hearing and he can enter a room and not be noticed when he wants to, he's very sneaky in his own way."

Ghastly smiled and put the van into drive. "I wish we didn't have hungry men to feed, you deserve dinner out."

"We can eat in the back of the van when we get back. Skulduggery won't care and it is still eating dinner out."

Ghastly smiled at me. "You're a good woman and I mean that, Valkyrie. You don't ask for things, you don't care about being taken places. You're a cheap date is what you are." He sounded pleased and I laughed.

"My mom taught me to be that way. She knew my dad was the right one, only he didn't have two cents to rub together. They went on more free dates than anyone. She got him with her oven fried chicken, that's what she always said and he agreed."

Ghastly seemed charmed. "And did she pass this recipe down, I wonder?" He asked, hinting.

"Yes she did, and I'd love to cook for you. You've just never asked yet."

"Consider me asking. Ah, here we are, time to buy enough food to feed draft horses. Those brothers of yours eat too much." He grumbled good naturedly.

But it was good Italian take away, the cheaper no frills kind where we got a lot of food for little money. I insisted on chipping in and Ghastly nodded his thanks. "You can get dessert then. Men like to pretend it is a woman thing but we love it."

So I settled on a lovely tiramisu and we were soon back home. It was home, wasn't it, if I wanted it to be? Skulduggery was proud of the house. It was certainly big enough for the family, though I hoped he'd chosen to take over my old bedroom for himself and Victoria or given it to Tadpole.

I didn't ask of course, there would be time for that later. Now we had men to feed and had set aside our own portions to have out in the van. There were of course suppressed snorts of laughter and massive grins as we left, causing Skulduggery to swat several men in annoyance, but we were smiling ourselves and didn't mind.

"Well, if they didn't know before they know now." I said, settling back against the plush bench seat lengthwise.

Ghastly paused and looked at me. "You don't mind, do you?"

I blinked. "I'm proud to be with you, Ghastly. I don't care who knows. People who don't like us being together are so not my problem, they aren't yours either, by the way."

He smiled. "What is it people say today? Haters gonna hate? I like that philosophy."

I laughed. "I wish we could drag Skulduggery into the present. He swears life stopped being fun after the era of classic movies. True a lot are rubbish now, but a lot were rubbish then too, and if you only had those left the era would hardly be romantic." I snorted.

We didn't talk about anything important and I treasured that. I had the feeling you get when a huge storm front is rolling in, and for once the skies were clear, so I knew it was about the case. This might be a months-long adventure, this might take longer than that. Or it might all be over tomorrow, of course. I looked at Ghastly. "Is it just me or is trouble brewing?"

"You sense it too? Then it isn't just me. I think Skulduggery managed to uncover something he shouldn't have. They wouldn't have killed him otherwise, not just for breaking in to steal something. No, something was covered up here, and strangely he seems to want it to remain that way."

I shrugged. "Then unless we have no other choice, can we give it a good leaving alone? I don't know about you, but I've done enough things to be cooling my heels in the gaol for, unavoidable when your off saving the world with that man."

Ghastly smiled. "I intended to. Wait, books, library. There aren't too many collectors of arcane books, are there? Only a handful. And most have traps set up in the library itself. So he was either captured by other people after the same book and killed or he uncovered something big. Sorry, we're dropping it, I just don't want you caught in the crossfire, Val. He's back and they will want him dead again, you know that, right?"

I nodded. "That's the real reason I called all the Dead Men. He needs protection, that's what we're feeling, I think. Whoever killed him and how, they'll be back, unless they are afraid to. Maybe he is safe, maybe they feel striking again would draw attention. I officially hate magic. They might wait a century to strike again." Or, of course, they might strike again the next day.

* * *

 **Ta-da. This story is on auto pilot at this point. As long as I stay out of the way and don't try to write what I want it is flowing along all of its ownself. Hope you liked it and if you want more, tell me. Comments are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Lord Vile, Darquesse, Ghastly, Anton, the Death Bringer, Erskine, Saracen or the Dead Men. Victoria, Thaddeus, and Baron Von Lichgate are all my OCs though. "Rock You Like A Hurricane" is a song by Scorpions.

* * *

Somehow the Dead Men were all staying the night. Just because I had shaken my hand in annoyance. A tiny gesture really, but one Skulduggery had caught and stared hard at me for. "Your ring's bothering you." He said, then had stalked outside, gun drawn.

I had hissed in pain, no longer able to hide my reaction to the icy old sensation and Ghastly had stared at me, concerned. "This shouldn't be happening, but my ring is reacting. I chose- I shouldn't- Necromancers!" I managed, then the rest of the Dead Men were on high alert.

My heart raced and I wanted to join them but the pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt, bringing me to my knees. I waved the men off, they had Necromancers to handle. The likes of which we had never faced before. Even the Death Bringer and Lord Vile didn't make the ring hurt me this badly. I had no choice. I let go, letting my darkness flow over me and stood as Darquesse.

I shadow-walked out of the house with a sigh. Of course my powers had stayed. How couldn't they when I knew my true name? I let me senses expand, but knew our attacker or attackers were already fleeing, leaving behind a taint of the grave I disliked intently. They hadn't expected Darquesse to make an appearance. One had dropped a pendant and I picked it up with distaste, the horror slowly spread across my features. Necromancy, using shadows and to a certain extend the dead or the power fed through the Necromancer through death was one thing. Trapping the dead inside a pendant was another.

I pocketed it, my gut instincts telling me that there would be more harm than good in freeing the trapped soul. I didn't like this one bit. But as the threat was over I let my darkness retreat in time to hear the Dead Men approaching out of the night.

I glared at Skulduggery walking him away from the others. "Just where did you break into and don't lie and say it was a library. Necromancers, Skulduggery? No wonder they could kill you." He looked wounded and I sighed and went to him, holding him close.

"I'm sorry I yelled, all right? I knew you'd gotten into trouble, but honestly-" I sighed again. "We'll talk about this later, OK?" I said and he nodded. The Dead Men were looking at us curiously, but this wasn't anything I wanted them to know. So far only I and Ghastly knew and if I had to lie to protect my father, so be it.

We went back inside and everyone settled in for the night once more. Ghastly and I were on couches across from one another and I read his worried glance. I nodded. He knew as well as I did this had to do with the break in and we both highly doubted at that point that the book was on adoption. _Why?_ I wondered as I fell asleep. _Why lie to us, Skulduggery?_

* * *

The next morning the cat was out of the bag, so the Sanctuary detectives could be redirected to track the Necromancers. I watched through the window as they searched for evidence, a bit annoyed that I had missed breakfast, but then so had Ghastly. Erskine had just smiled at us and told us to fend for ourselves. I felt Ghastly's hand on my shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you out to breakfast. We need to go to see Gordon and then check in at the Sanctuary to do some research as well. Lucky us." He grumbled good-naturedly, but he was smiling all the same, and he was grinning after he leaned in to kiss me briefly.

In the van he seemed a lot more relaxed. I wondered as I settled into my seat if he had meant anything when he mentioned getting married and shrugged it off mentally. I was in love with him and he knew that. But I didn't want to move too fast into something we'd both regret later either.

He looked over at me. What are you thinking about?"

"New ways to kill Skulduggery. Trust him to find a group of Necromancers and tick them off. I thought the Sanctuary got rid of them all."

Ghastly looked at me pointedly and I sighed. "All of them except me and Skulduggery, and I swear, Ghastly, I did choose and the ring did go inactive, my shadows were gone. But well, being Darquesse seems to break all the rules for me, doesn't it? Though I wonder if somehow my powers weren't reactivated when they closed in."

"You do seem to be having closer contact with the dead, Valkyrie. Perhaps this is something new for you and your shadows came back naturally. Of course we caught a break last night. Those men fled Darquesse, not the Dead Men. Personally, I'm insulted." He teased.

"You should be. I didn't even intend to do any harm, I wanted men to question at the Sanctuary. I am learning to control myself more as time goes on. Now had Lord Vile shown up, they wouldn't have had time to run." I smiled at the idea.

"Could he?" Ghastly asked and I shook my head.

"Skulduggery regrets everything he ever did as Lord Vile. He doesn't even know where the armour is, and he'd refuse to put it on again, even as a last resort. You can see how fond he is of me keeping the ring."

Ghastly pulled up to a small café. "He worries about you, Valkyrie. Your becoming his daughter only made that connection and need to protect you that much stronger. Speaking of which, and this isn't my place, but he's waiting on you to call him something other than Skulduggery." Ghastly said, and I buried my face in my hands with a groan. Now I knew why he did it.

"I didn't even think of that, oh God. He must think I hate him. No wonder he got quiet for the rest of the night and wouldn't look at me. I'm just so used to calling him by his name, Ghastly."

"And maybe you aren't ready to call him dad yet?" Ghastly asked gently.

"Exactly, it just feels, well, weird."

"He'll wait. Or not." He said as my mobile started to ring. I got it out. Skulduggery.

"I'm fine, dad. We didn't wreck and there aren't men in hooded robes lurking about." I said when I answered and heard Skulduggery make a pleased sound on his end.

"I just wanted to compare notes. A quick question, Valkyrie. Did my dead senses fail me or were those Necromancers dead themselves?"

"You got that too? Oh goody. Well, we should be safe in daylight then. I got a slight vision of one of them and they aren't fit to walk in daylight unless they have protective spells. But they weren't zombies, even if they looked like it. I'll do some research." I said not wanting to say what I thought they were.

"Spit it out, what were they?" Skulduggery pressed, knowing me all too well.

"Liches. So we're safe in the daylight, I think, but only because they prefer darkness. Oh, God, I picked up the pendant for one of them last night, his phylactery, I didn't even think. Lovely, he's going to adore me. Uh, look breakfast awaits and if a really annoyed lich does manage to show up I just have to destroy it, then him."

We ran off, Skulduggery muttering something about having a fool for a daughter I chose to ignore. I smiled at Ghastly and he shook his head. "Liches aren't real, Valkyrie. You've read too many fantasy novels."

"Said the man who knows a living skeleton who stores his soul in his own bones."

"Point taken. Wait and I'll get your door for you, all right?" I nodded wondering how badly a woman had treated him at one point. Ghastly feared rejection from me even when he knew better, but then he must have trusted her too.

He helped me down and gave me a chaste kiss as best he could with his collar turned up. We sat outside under the awning, and he coaxed me into ordering more than coffee. I handed him the pendant and he cringed. It looked close to the one I wore, but you could see the soul bound inside, flitting about like a Remnant.

"Why?" He asked, handing it back.

"Same reason they do it in fantasy novels. They're almost immortal. They never eat or sleep, have zero bodily functions and little interest in procreation that we know of, though one will break the mold sometime, I'm sure. They are Necromancers, but unbelievably powerful ones. Even just one could have given us a fair match. Several? We'd need both Vile and Darquesse, and they are almost impossible to kill."

We talked as we ate and I explained that the only reason we had the phylactery, or soul house that the lich used for his soul was an accident. The chain had broken and he must not have noticed it in his retreat. But why retreat when you are almost impossible to kill and what was he after?

* * *

It turned out that when we visited Gordon he had further unpleasant news. "You're wearing the pendant of a former lich right now, Valkyrie. When they are destroyed the pendant sometimes reforms as an imbued object. If you weren't a Necromancer yourself you couldn't wear it. Sorry I didn't tell you, but somehow telling you a shambling, foul-tempered corpse was the former owner didn't seem right."

"But you have to destroy the pendant then kill them, correct?" Ghastly asked and Gordon shook his head.

"In rare cases it is the worst thing to do. While it is true the phylactery, here a necklace, contains the soul of the lich and destroying it weakens him to the point where he can be killed, if he should shadow-walk out of harm's way he could always collect the soul with a back-up receptacle, or of course kill the person who broke the container then collect his soul. Valkyrie, you did the right thing, I think this was bait, since according to what passes as law among them the lich could have claimed you as his, well-"

I frowned. "As his what?"

"As his bride. I didn't think you'd like that, but on the good side, you only had one attacker last night, they are highly territorial. He was there for you, Valkyrie, he left the pendant as bait. Here's a book you can use to learn more about them, and well, that's all I can tell you for now." I thanked uncle Gordon and we left for the Sanctuary. I didn't tell Ghastly that I'd felt the vision being given to me. The lich wanted Darquesse as his bride. So much for my theory that they couldn't procreate.

* * *

At the Sanctuary the news got only worse. The lich had indeed captured my family, and had revealed himself to the Sanctuary as the abductor. Tipstaff was nervous and I didn't blame him as the lich, who called himself Baron Von Lichgate had hinted that he was building up an army of unwilling spirits which he would unleash if I didn't comply.

I shook my head. "He's lying, Necromancers always lie. If I did go to him, even as a trick he'd manage to keep me and the souls. Wait, what am I saying? He's being romantic in a sick, twisted way, isn't he?" I asked, tilting my head at the present Baron Von Lichgate had sent to the Sanctuary for me.

A choker, made out of the hand bones of some poor soul, it was almost elegant in its design. There had been a love letter of sorts included in which Lichgate had extolled my virtues as a Necromancer and promised I would rule the world at his side.

I'd laughed but poor Ghastly had gone ash white. We retreated to his office, leaving people to check the untouched items for trace evidence. "Ghastly." I said gently. "I was joking, I have no desire to marry a lunatic who wants to end the world. Liches aren't exactly know for being trustworthy, they are Necromancers after all." I said, and he smiled faintly.

"I know, I just didn't like the part where he talked about what a skilled lover he would be. This is a fine time to admit it, Valkyrie, but I've only had one encounter and that was so terrible I never wanted it to happen again."

I went to him, wrapping my arms around him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded. "I was very young, too young to recognize I wasn't loved. I'd courted her for months, thought she was serious, but- But she just wanted to see if the rest of me was as freakish as my face and to bed me. After that I shut out the world, wouldn't you?"

I held him tight, then kissed him softly. "I would. I'm so sorry that happened to you, Ghastly, but I'm not her, all right? I love and adore you. I respect you as a man and the first person to call you anything else I'm hitting, I swear to God." I ended with a growl and he smiled.

"I know you would, that's why I'm serious about you Valkyrie, I trust you. It's just that for a moment, well, I thought Lichgate might appeal to you. It is romantic, isn't it? He's massing an undead army, proposing marriage. Great, now I'm speaking in the man's favour."

I laughed. "I assure you the only thing a lich is ever after is power. He would never be content to share. He's kill me at some point to try and harness my Darquesse powers. The problem is, he's more than a match for Darquesse. Dad isn't going to like this, but I think we are going to need Lord Vile's help."

* * *

I was right, Skulduggery went through the roof at my suggestion. "Absolutely not, Valkyrie! We'll find another way. Vile would be just as likely to kill you as save you."

"Vile isn't a machine, dad. He can think, he can plan his attacks. What would he do, being darn near close to being a lich himself if he found his territory invaded and his family captured?"

"He'd go after the lich, of course." Skulduggery admitted. "But the armour is lost, Valkyrie. Truly gone."

"Not for Darquesse, and she needs Vile beside her. Think of it as a father and daughter bonding experience." I said and he laughed.

We debated on including the Dead Men and decided we needed them, and Skulduggery told us the truth at last. "I needed to find a way to bring my family back, not just as ghosts, but as flesh and blood. There is supposed to be a way, but it was lost when the Necromancers temples were destroyed or so we thought, but the book that contained the knowledge, and the knowledge on anything else you might like to know survived."

"When I was at the temple as Vile I saw the book but could never gain access to it. It is called the _Book of How_ , a rather rubbish title but it tells you how to do everything you could ever desire to, so long as you ask the right questions. Obviously Baron Von Lichgate did not take it well when he caught me trying to steal it. You'd think two magical corpses could bond, but no, so full of hate, that man." He gave us the ghost of a smile.

Anton spoke first. "So this lich not only has your family, but he wants Darquesse as well, obviously to fuel some sort of spell the book will give him?"

Skulduggery stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded. "That would be my guess. That he left a way to claim her, then sent her a cursed gift that would steal her lifeforce belies his overly romantic words, but then, Necromancers aren't to be trusted. Present company excluded, of course."

Anton nodded. "Well I for one am not just handing over my sister to a maniac. How do we get a hold of Vile's armour?"

I winced. "That's the bad part. It is lost because it is hidden in the, you'll love the name, Caves of Death. Few people who go in return, yadda, yadda, yadda. It is a lot like the caves below the mansion, only the creatures there can be killed by magic and the caves are always in a icy mountain somewhere. They move like your hotel, Anton."

"I know how to find them." The soft voice spoke and I turned in disbelief, not trusting my eyes. But my family, Victoria Discord and Thaddeus had returned, and with my pendant everyone saw and heard them. Victoria marched up to Skulduggery and somehow managed to smack him in the skull and he yelped.

"A Necromancer, Skulduggery? Really? You stole from a _Necromancer_?" She growled. I decided then and there I liked her even more. She turned to me. "We've been released as a gesture of goodwill. He wants you to see he is serious. Luckily he isn't as sure as himself as he thinks he is. He is stealing souls of the dead to fight for him, creating an army of corpses, but the magic keeps failing for some reason. He's in the middle of experiments, it should give us enough time to find the armour."

We then discussed who we wanted to go. Skulduggery and I wanted just ourselves, but the Dead Men refused to be left behind. "You're not going into any cave alone and if you try it you're both as good as fired." Erskine growled.

I looked at all the men. "You do realize that the only way to transport the armour out is to have Lord Vile inside it at the time? " The all nodded, looking resolute. I sighed and had them gather in a tight circle.

Victoria had been able to give me a vision of the location of the caves so I let my darkness flow over me, then massed my shadows and we were gone, reappearing in the cave entrance. I walked to the edge and looked down, there was no way off the mountain without shadow-walking.

I turned to see the men shivering and felt compassion for them. I touched my own pendant and let warmth flood through my body, then willed the sensation out to them. Even Victoria and Tadpole, who had insisted on coming looked warmer and Skulduggery murmured his thanks. The men looked at me gratefully and we gathered around Skulduggery, several of us holding flames as night was falling rapidly and even the entrance was being cloaked in gloom.

"Right then. Thanks to having a partner who watches nothing but horror movies I insist we stay together at all times. No splitting up, no going off to explore as doubtless this cave is littered with traps and lures. All right?" We all nodded and he turned to me. "Can you sense it?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, and I swear we just dropped into a fantasy game. The armour itself is in the heart of the mountain across a chasm that had a razor thin bridge of rock. To get there will be hit and miss, the cave seems to be highly magical and I won't be able to shadow-walk us there though I can still call on my shadows."

We hadn't been walking long when I noticed that the ice caverns seemed to be alive. Or something in them did. I gasped and drew away from a wall as something undulated in and out and Skulduggery laughed at me. "Aww, is we afraid of a widdle ice worm?" He asked, then began to laugh harder. An ice worm came out of the wall right behind him, coiling around him, the end filled with razor sharp teeth going for his head and the stinger end seeking an area to strike.

Victoria snapped her palms out and a wave of intense heat hit the creature which squealed, then she set it on fire with a glance. I made a mental note never to anger her, but then we were surrounded and the Dead Men were locked in battle with the loathsome creatures.

I was running to defend Thaddeus who opened his jaws and breathed flame on a worm, sending it shrieking. There were grunts and curses, and although nobody had been bitten or stung the icy cold of the worms was weakening all of the men.

I thought of something so stupid it might work, and whipped out my music player even as I flung a fireball at an ice worm that had Saracen cornered. I popped in a speaker and turned it on, then hurled it down the length of the tunnel. As "Rock You Like A Hurricane" started to blast the worms all turned and crawled towards the player.

It was easy then for us to pick them off with flame and heat. I picked up the player and turned it off, shrugging at the men. "Worms are sensitive to vibration, I thought it couldn't hurt to try. Did any of you get stung or bit?"

Skulduggery and I checked everyone, but found no damage. The bite or sting of an ice worm caused lethargy to set in and the victim would then succumb to hyperthermia. After death they'd be eaten, not a fate even Darquesse would wish on people. Not anymore. Somehow I was learning compassion and as the men were tired we only walk far enough to find a stone cave where we settled in. These men were tired and hungry and although I had no idea how long we would be there I wasn't about to let them suffer.

I opened my jacket and reached into the warren of pockets Skulduggery had insisted Ghastly sew into my jacket. Magical, they let me carry as much as I wanted without feeling the weight or having unsightly bulges, and for once I was thankful for Skulduggery's vanity. Even if he did call my jacket ugly.

I handed out packets of food, the type you take camping, and although the men looked surprised they were grateful. I kept a packet for myself and looked thoughtfully at my reserve one, then at Victoria and Thaddeus. My family. I concentrated and the package became as ethereal as they were.

Victoria smiled as I sat beside her and gave her the package. "Thank you, we haven't eaten in a while, not since returning. Skulduggery said you always carry supplies on you." She said smiling.

I snorted. "What he most likely said was something like he told me. "I'm glad you carry so many supplies in the jacket, Valkyrie. My very own pack mule." Isn't that right, dad?" I asked as he settled in beside us and I swore he blushed.

Skulduggery tried to redeem himself. "I'm sure you misunderstood me, Valkyrie. I'm almost sure you did." I just smiled and tilted his hat down over his eyes. He grumbled happily and adjusted it to look at me fondly.

I'd let my shadows and darkness retreat so I could rest as we ate, and I used the downtime to consider the Dead Men. Not a single one had a problem with Lord Vile or helping him find his armour. He had after all made a brief appearance in the Sanctuary war, turning the tide in our favour.

I knew they were a large part of why I could control myself. They didn't cringe away from me when I was Darquesse. They remained my loyal brothers, willing to fight alongside of me. That has touched me. Skulduggery might have been willing to watch over a caged Darquesse for all time to protect the innocent, but these men accepted that she, well I, could be in enough control to not need a cage.

Anton caught my eye, a silent question on his face and I looked at Skulduggery who nodded. The men needed sleep and as I sensed we were relatively safe, it was as good a place as any. Ghastly took first watch with me, smiling as we settled ourselves between the entrance to the small cave and the main cavern beyond.

We looked out, and it was a truly wondrous sight. This part of the cavern was as bright as day, the ice glowing in beautiful blue and white colours. It seemed so beautiful, so peaceful that it was hard to believe more dangers were ahead. "Now it makes sense why you wanted your old jacket, you keep supplies in there. I can install some in the new coat if you like." He offered, looping a protective arm around me.

"I'd like that." I admitted. "Ghastly, are you going to be all right when Lord Vile shows up?" I asked gently and he nodded.

"Valkyrie, one thing I've figured out is that in a war everyone thinks their side is right. That's why their willing to die and go to war in the first place. Skulduggery thought that becoming Vile would help him deal with loosing your family. That he ended up on the wrong side was more a result of our side refusing to have anything to do with Necromancers than anything else."

I nodded and snuggled in deeper. "But you like me well enough?" I asked.

"I love you, Valkyrie, and you're not like other Necromancers. You had a few rough patches, but even as Darquesse you aren't like them. You don't like suffering, you're more curios than anything, I think."

"Like Kenspeckle was in building his bomb." I said with a sigh.

"Yes, that's true. But I don't think you ever really realized that after your destruction people wouldn't just get up and walk away like you could, not really."

I nodded again then sat up straighter to look into the cavern more closely. It truly was beautiful. Spires of wickedly sharp ice, sheer cliffs and chasms and luckily a band of ice and snow several feet wide we could use to skirt the dangers.

There was something about the shape of the ice that unsettled me, you could almost pick out one massive shape underneath it all, as if a giant beast made of ice and snow lay sleeping in the cavern. I looked closer. There was a shape. There seemed to be a massive head that led to a long snowy white neck. Then a giant white body and long tail.

This was no illusion, no trick of the light or my imagination. As I watched I could see that ever so slowly the beast breathed, streams of frost escaping the massive jaws. I turned to Ghastly and mouthed a single word. "Dragon."

He shook his head, but then the dragon shifted, ice-covered wings flapped as if the beast was having a nightmare and a low growl reverberated through the cavern causing small chunks of ice to fall and strike the creature.

The dragon grunted and lashed its tail, causing a stalactite of ice to break from the roof and fall, hitting the dragon in the rear leg. Although the ice didn't penetrate, the dragon awoke with a roar, that caused more ice to rain down and I felt Ghastly dragging me back into the cave and it stood, roaring furiously as more and more ice hit it.

The dragon turned towards us, his eyes baleful as he breathed frost, then blasted freezing breath in a rage, clearly blaming us for the disturbance, and it was only a shield of air that Ghastly brought up that protected us. The dragon roared its fury at being thwarted and soon the massive head was swinging down towards the entrance of the cave and I realized belatedly we were trapped.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Looks like finding Vile's armour is the least of their worries.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Erskine, Ghastly, Lord Vile, Corrival, Hopeless, Larrikin, Anton, Dexter or Saracen. Victoria, Thaddeus, Frost, Lilac, and Lichgate are my OCs though.

* * *

The dragon roared, his yellow eyes blazing, and he prepared to launch another frost attack when Victoria was suddenly beside us, sending a fireball right into his face. He screeched and reared back, slamming his head on the roof of the cave. Then he whined and rubbed at his nose. He cringed as she marched out of the cave to face him, arms folded.

"Victoria, that hurt." He whined.

"It should hurt, you big bully. What have I told you about attacking people?" She demanded.

"That I'm bigger and I shouldn't? But I thought they attacked me first." He whined.

"He does have a right to defend himself." I said, coming to the poor dragon's defense and he flashed me a toothy smile.

"Thank you so much. Oh, would you put some snow on my nose please? It really hurts!" He brought his massive head down and I packed snow onto his burnt nose smiling at him. For a creature so big humans clearly terrified him. When I mentioned he didn't have to be scared of us he looked astounded.

"Why do you think there are few dragons left, my dear? We've all of us been hunted down. Only I and my beloved Lilac are left." He sighed fondly and then went on. "Normally a snow dragon and a meadow dragon would never, ever become a bonded pair but we fell in love at first sight." He sang the words faintly, a pleasant cooing sound then looked at us.

"Where are my manners? I am Frost, yes, I know, not a very creative name for a frost dragon but then when you live in ice caves all your life it seems creative enough. Like mortals living in California naming children Sunny, I guess. Now what can I do for you fine people?" He asked eyeing the now wide awake Dead Men.

"We need to find Lord Vile's armour." Victoria said and Frost winced.

"You are welcome to it if you can get Lilac to hand it over. It is our last bit of treasure, you know. Well, our only bit of treasure in a long time. But so long as it is for a good cause, I'm sure she will agree." He has us assemble and breathed an icy mist on us and when it cleared we were in a warm, well-lit cave, a lovely purple dragon smiling at us from an immense nest where little dragons slept all around her.

"Victoria!" She said happily and Victoria managed to hug her old friend. I looked at Skulduggery and he shrugged, this was news to him as well. The two chatted and soon Lord Vile's armour was being handed over.

I gave Lilac Lichgate's pendant, telling her how very important it was to keep it away from him and she grinned. "A lich's magic won't work on a dragon. Consider him toast if he steps foot in my cave." She cooed.

We all turned to Skulduggery and he cleared his throat. Well, the throat he didn't have. Whatever. "Erm, yes. Very well then. Oh, and before I do this, I must say I taught you better, Valkyrie. Never trust a Necromancer." Then he touched the armour and it was on and Lord Vile stood before me. He titled his head in amusement.

"You tricked me, didn't you? You planned this all the time, you needed us to find your armour, didn't you?" I growled and I sensed Lord Vile's smile behind his visor.

"You are going with us, aren't you? I asked warily and he shook hid head no. Then he touched his chest.

"You can't go alone, he'll kill you!" I said, horrified. But Vile's shadows were already massing, then he was gone.

* * *

Two days had passed with no further action from Lichgate. Skulduggery hadn't returned, nor had Lord Vile gone on a rampage. I sighed as I joined Saracen outside Skulduggery's house. "You can all go home, you know. Either Lord Vile defeated Lichgate and is pouring through his hoard of magical items or- Or-"

"Don't you even think like that, Val. Skulduggery is OK, I know he is. We've all agreed, we're waiting two weeks. In the meantime we have Sanctuary detectives trying to find Lichgate's lair. You noticed a smell like a grave, so did the techs who checked the gift he sent you. He can't be far, we'll find him."

I nodded. Every so often Victoria had checked in on the other side but Skulduggery hadn't shown so we held out hope. Poor Tadpole was sad and worried and I didn't blame him. "Look, Tadpole, this is dad we're talking about. He'll come through, you'll see." I promised, hugging him tight. I didn't know how or why, but the ghosts were able to be touched and to touch object at certain times. Not all the time, but enough. I gave Tadpole my mobile and brought up Angry Birds for him, and soon he was playing contentedly.

Ghastly and Erskine had had no choice but to return to work, duty calling, so the house was rather quiet with only Anton, Dexter and Saracen left. I knew they'd have to leave soon too and I sat down beside Anton.

"That hotel is going to go to pieces if you're away much longer." I said gently and he shrugged. "I mean it, Anton. You went with us, you came to help us get our family back, you can't be expected to stay on forever. Skulduggery might be gone- He might be gone a long time." I said, but Anton wasn't fooled, he cuddled me into him in a way big brothers have with little sisters.

"Hey, Skulduggery would do the same for us, so would you. The hotel will be fine for a long time, trust me. It can take care of itself when I'm not there. I don't like this any more than you do, Valkyrie. But if Lichgate had won against Vile, he'd have shown up to claim you by now."

I sat up and looked at him. "So my brothers stayed to fight Lichgate if he tries to hurt their sister?" I asked, touched. Anton nodded.

"And to help Skulduggery when he returns. He _will_ return, Valkyrie, trust me on that. OK?" I nodded, but as the days wore one I was less and less sure.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and the Dead Men had to leave. Each man hugged me in turn, making me promise to call the instant I had any news. I nodded, and saw them to the door. Victoria and Tadpole had returned to the other side for safety's sake, and Skulduggery's house felt vast and cold without my family there. I wondered where he was. No word had come from anyone, no inert well-dressed skeleton had been found. Lord Vile hadn't been seen and the trail had grown cold. I'd had no way of following him instantly as I'd refused to abandon the others in the cave and now I cursed myself for not doing it anyhow.

Had I done so we'd have faced Lichgate together, but he had never planned it that way. "Stupid overprotective father." I muttered as hot tears stung my eyes.

"That's a fine way to talk about your father, young lady." I looked up at the voice.

"Corrival!" I said happily, and ran to greet him and he had his arms out. Corrival, ghostly or not, managed to hold me to him fiercely, and for a moment it was as if he were flesh and blood again.

He stood back and smiled at me fondly. "Sorry all I did was yell at you during the war, Valkyrie. But coddling you would have only made things worse. But look at you. The lone Dead Man keeping her post."

He took a seat with a contented sigh, Hopeless and Larrikin appearing beside him. "How did you all manage to get here? Do you know what is going on?" I asked.

"Of course we do, sis." Hopeless said kindly. "We took longer to get through, sometimes it happens that way, but here we are. We've already been checking every graveyard we can find and talking to all the ghosts we meet."

Larrikin smiled. "Wish I could have gotten here in time to torment Anton, he needs it. But I suppose you'll do instead." He teased and Corrival snorted.

"That's the curse of being the only woman among us, Valkyrie. You get a band of annoying brothers to dote on you. Or a father." He smiled hopefully.

"You know you're a father to all of us, Corrival." I said and he grinned. I suddenly felt better than I had in a long time. We had hope if the Dead Men were still willing to search. "I'm going to make some coffee, then I had a few ideas where Lichgate might be hiding." I said and the Dead Men trailed me into the kitchen.

Corrival eyed me. "Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" He asked.

"Well there are several places I could think of. We've already searched graveyards and family tombs, correct?" The men nodded. "Then I'm assuming we're looking in the wrong places. He could have picked an abandoned castle or church, or a modern building, or his lair is underground somewhere. He really doesn't need to be in a graveyard after all, the smell might be from his nightly outings to collect more unwilling dead. Or?"

Corrival shifted in his seat. "Or?"

"Or, and it sounds crazy, but weren't there burial vaults beneath the older Sanctuaries at one time? Huge ones?" I asked, and Corrival sat up straighter then nodded to Hopeless and Larrikin who faded from view.

"We'll find out soon enough." He murmured. We talked quietly until Larrikin and Hopeless returned.

Larrikin looked troubled. "The tombs of all the old Grand Mages and Elders have been desecrated, the bodies are gone." I flinched at the words but Larrikin wouldn't let me blame myself. "If you had went with Lord Vile and died you'd have abandoned our brothers to starvation." He said softly.

"Besides, we have no proof these tombs weren't raided a long time ago." Hopeless added. "Necromancers love using dead body parts- Oh, sorry, Valkyrie." He said, noticing my wince.

"I think I have a book that might help us." I said and they looked at me. "I got a book of old legends at the Necromancy temple when I was there. Wreath called them fairy tales and heresy and let me keep the book. While I realize that it might have been given to me on purpose, I don't think so."

"What kind of tales?" Corrival asked.

"Ones that make current Necromancers look like an abomination. Necromancers are terrified to destroy books in general since they are always sure there is some sort of hidden knowledge or it would have been destroyed long ago. Wreath admitted that much. Of course, Wreath isn't a man to be trusted." I admitted.

"But, you make it sound like Necromancers were the good guys." Hopeless pointed out.

"I don't, the book does. But according to the stories Necromancers at one time worked with and revered the dead. They live in temples, like now, but nice bright airy ones and their robes were white, not black. Probably just rubbish stories of course." I said, and shrugged, not wanting to admit that I treasured those stories, rubbish or not.

* * *

We decided to wait until Ghastly dropped by to pick me up that evening to tell him the men had returned. A letter had been left for Skulduggery, but nobody wanted me haunting that house like a living ghost. "Victoria will know where to find you." Corrival had assured me.

Ghastly came in to collect me and stopped cold, staring at the ghostly Dead Men. There was a joyous reunion and I was happy he could see them too. Ghastly turned to look at me. "I'd still like to take you to dinner if your brothers have no objections." He said with a faint smile.

Corrival nodded. "We can't do anything more tonight. I'll return to the tombs with the others and search for clues, then we'll withdraw and rest. We'll meet you both tomorrow at the Sanctuary if all goes well. Take care of her, Ghastly, I'm holding you responsible for my daughter's welfare." He said gruffly, then they all faded from view.

Ghastly smiled at me. "We'll find him, I promise you that, and we know your family is safe for now. Come on then, Valkyrie. You being here won't help him get back any sooner." Ghastly said gently and he led me from the house.

I locked the door behind me and didn't look back, because I knew I'd run back inside and never leave if I did. Besides, I knew I had to carry on and if the worst had happened Skulduggery would find a way to either return to me, or join our family. Ghastly interrupted my thoughts as we reached the van. "Valkyrie, do you love me?" He asked abruptly.

"Of course I do!" I said, stung.

"Well, it's just that you've never kissed me back when I kiss you." He said and I realized he was right.

"I wasn't sure how you felt, Ghastly." I admitted. "I know you said you love me, and that you're serious but-" I shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe you just don't find me attractive, Valkyrie. It's all right, you know." He said kindly and then I was kissing him, my arms wrapped around him tightly. I heard him grunt in surprise, and then he was returning the kiss, his arms wrapping around me as he nearly lifted me off the ground.

Somehow his hat had gotten knocked off and I was stroking his head gently, refusing to let the kiss end, but he pulled back slightly to places soft kisses on my face, showering me with affection. "Valkyrie." He murmured. Then his lips found mine again and I felt fireworks going off inside of me. I started to go limp and felt Ghastly soft rumbling laughter as he clasped me close.

"I should have asked you that question days ago." He said, amused as he helped me into the van. I got his door and agreed with him as he got in.

"That you should have, Ghastly. I'm sorry and this will sound stupid, but you're such a gentleman that I thought I'd scare you off if I kissed you back."

Ghastly snorted. "I'm not _that_ much of a gentleman, Valkyrie, trust me. You are free to kiss me all you like, I trust you not to take advantage of an innocent Elder." He teased and I giggled.

"I missed you today, no matter how bad things get, you can always make me laugh." I said fondly.

"Wait until you are a full Elder and get to look at budget proposals, _then_ you can laugh." He said dryly.

"I'll never be an Elder, Ghastly. You have to get elected."

"By two votes and as you well know we have an empty chair. I'd be more that willing to keep sharing an office and help you learn how to do the things I usually handle myself. We need you, Valkyrie."

"I'm too young." I protested.

"Nice try. The youngest Elder was eighteen. Wartime conditions to be sure, but he held the post for hundreds of years afterwards. You've already been elected anyhow, so you might as well get used to it."

"Fine, but there wasn't a meeting. I'll be drug out of the throne room by Erskine himself."

"Erskine was the other person to elect you, if fact, he suggested you. You're a veteran as strange as that sounds, a war hero, though I know you hate the term. People need a leader now, Valkyrie." He pulled up in front of the same Italian eatery we'd gotten take away from and looked at me intently.

I nodded. "You're right and I suppose as an Elder I'll have more clout on this case, but I'm not wearing on of those stupid robes, I'll tell you that right now." Ghastly laughed.

"Goes with the territory, and before you ask you can't wear Necromancer robes, you'd give visiting Elders coronaries." He grinned and I sighed. Ghastly helped me down and got the door of the eatery. The owner seemed to recognize us and gave us a romantic table for two in a secluded area. Having a long vertical scar across his face himself he smiled at Ghastly kindly. He waited on us himself and I was touched by the gesture.

But I noticed as I looked around that all the waitstaff appeared to be veterans of some horrific war. A young girl proudly sported an artifical lower leg, one of the cooks had a replacement for a missing hand. I didn't say a word, but Ghastly had noticed the same thing and he waited until we had coffee and tea to speak.

"There was a small sign out front that this restaurant employs the disabled, that's why I chose it. I come here every so often myself. They don't even give me a second glance and I like that." He said.

"You have a good heart, you know that?" I asked and he smiled shyly.

Although we'd agreed to share an order of pasta somehow veal parmigiana also came to the table along with garlic bread and extra meatballs. "You are good customers, nice couple." The owner said in his soft Italian accent, smiling, then left us to our meal.

I blushed furiously and Ghastly laughed softly. "We do make a nice couple, Valkyrie. Thanks for coming out to dinner, and I mean that. You know I'm in love with you, right?"

"I hope you are, the way you kiss." I said and it was his turn to blush. "But I love you too, Ghastly, and you're both right, we do make a nice couple."

We lingered over dinner for a long time, then we we're being given our leftovers in foil containers, plus a gift of tiramisu. Ghastly drove me to the mansion, and we stayed in the van for a while looking out into the night.

"Take the leftovers in with you. We can take them tomorrow and have lunch in our office." He said and I agreed. He pulled me into a lingering kiss then, and I happily returned his affections. Ghastly saw me to the door and I could tell he was pleased with himself.

He escorted me inside and I realized he'd thought there would somehow be bad guys hiding behind the door. He tipped his hat to me and left with a massive grin on his face, whistling to himself.

I looked up to see a smiling Uncle Gordon leaning against the railing the best he could. "Let me put the leftovers away, then we have a lot of catching up to do." I said and he nodded happily.

Soon I was in his study, catching him up on everything, he seemed very interested to learn dragons were real, and he sympathized with the continuing absence of Skulduggery. "While you know I'll be getting some wonderful short stories from your adventures, I will certainly be willing to set aside my genius and wit being put to dictation to help." He said, his eyes sparkling with good humour.

I nodded then asked him if he'd ever heard of the book I'd described. He hadn't, so I left it on the reading contraption he'd had made for himself and Uncle Gordon promised to read through it and give me his opinion then chased me off to bed.

I paused by the doorway of the room where the skull and radio were, but all was silent. I sighed and went to bed, too tired to even get undressed, and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

The next morning I collected the leftovers and met Ghastly at the door, wondering if he timed himself to show up when I wasn't quite ready. He grinned at me, then was taking me into his arms, for an affectionate kiss. I returned it with interest but we parted quickly as we did have work to get to. That and the amused guffaw from Uncle Gordon, who was watching us from the top of the stairs hurried us out the door.

Ghastly grinned at me as we drove and we talked about the morning ahead. Luckily there was no ceremony to sit through, but I would be expected to collect my robe. "Look at it this way, Valkyrie, at least I made them for you." He said happily.

"True, there is that. And you have to wear them, there's that too." I said grinning. The robes after all were stupid, and although in theory the Grand Mage should have been able to have us do without them and the even stupider wooden thrones, Tipstaff somehow insisted on protocol and won. Tipstaff was on hand to see me collect my robe and gushed on about tradition and keeping the values of our ancestors. Luckily we only had to wear them in meetings that took place in the throne room, so I neatly folded mine and put them in a lower drawer of my new desk.

Ghastly of course was bursting with pride to have me share an office with him, so I made sure to compliment all the hard work and sacrifice he'd made. Erskine walked into our office. "I worked hard too, Valkyrie. I helped elect you, after all." He said, fishing for praise which I gave him and Ghastly rolled his eyes and snorted as he got to his paperwork.

Erskine settled himself into a chair in front of my desk and I eyed him. "I have paperwork to do, go away." I said and he laughed.

"Ghastly told me about the meeting and as the only other Dead Man left hanging about I want in on it. This is still a Sanctuary case, and I am the Grand Mage." He said lightly, but something in his voice made me look up.

"That was an order, wasn't it?" I asked, rather in awe since he rarely took that tone of voice with me.

"Yes, yes it was." He said gently. "Why do you think I elected you, Valkyrie? It is every older brother's fondest dream to boss around his little sister." He smiled faintly but I could tell the order lay underneath the teasing, harder than steel. I made a mental note to never get on his bad side.

"I bet you never bothered Madam Mist in her office." I grumbled.

"She was creepy, so no, I didn't. Besides, I get lonely with only Tipstaff to talk to." He mock-sighed then heaved himself up. "Very well, you know to come fetch me when they appear." He said brightly and left.

Ghastly looked over at me. "Big brother put the fear of God into little sister, didn't he?" He asked, mildly amused.

"Yes, yes he did. I don't think I'm going to like him much anymore." I said and meant it.

Ghastly made a soothing sound. "He's just frightened for you, Valkyrie. That's all. He'll be back to being the village idiot soon enough."

"I heard that." Erskine said as he walked back in with coffee for both of us and settled himself in once more.

"Are you going broody on us, Grand Mage?" I asked and he blushed. "Aw, look, Ghastly, a broody rooster. Aw." I teased and Erskine actually giggled.

"Now you stop that. No fair." He said still laughing. Tipstaff had wondered in and looked at me.

"Can roosters go broody?" He asked politely and both men laughed.

"They can, actually, and they are ten times worse than a hen. They seem to be going broody for every rooster in the world. No idea if they manage to hatch chicks though." I said and he nodded as he absorbed the information. He put some more paperwork on both our desks and handed Erskine his. He left and we all worked with an eye on the clock. The Dead Men hadn't said what time they would arrive, but we had expected an early arrival. But as the day drug on Erskine left for lunch in his own office and we enjoyed our leftovers.

"Déjà vu?" I asked and Ghastly nodded as we got back to work. Erskine came back in, looking troubled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shouldn't they have been here by now?" He asked.

"Well, we would have been but for us to transport a person takes some doing." Corrival replied as he appeared with Hopeless and Larrikin. They held a limp Skulduggery between the three of them, and we had him taken to the hospital part of the Sanctuary immediately.

"Lichgate is dead, as in truly dead, but the battle must have been too much for Skulduggery." Corrival told us. "He was like that when we found him and we can't get him to respond, I'm sorry, Valkyrie, but at least the threat is over." He said sadly.

I nodded and Erskine excused me so I could go to the ward where Skulduggery was being tended to. He was still in one piece but not responsive. The doctors were doing what they could, but things looked grim. I wondered where his armour was, but it didn't really matter. I took his hand in mine and spoke soothingly to him. I kept hoping for some response but he lay there, unmoving. At last his skull turned and he looked at me wearily. "Valkyrie." He managed, before his head lolled back and he passed out.

* * *

 **Exactly what happened and where is his armour? Only Skulduggery can say and he's in no condition to at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery's, Erskine, Corrival, Larrikin, Hopeless, or Anton.

* * *

Skulduggery being able to respond at all was a sign the worst was over, the doctors assured me, and indeed he looked a lot better. I knew him well enough to know he was recuperating. I kept vigil for a long time, then his skull moved and he looked at me, then struggled to sit up. I helped him up as the doctors just stared.

"Valkyrie, how long was I out?" Skulduggery asked.

"You've been gone over two weeks. Before you ask the family is safe. Lichgate is dead." A look passed between us and I knew he had more to tell me when we were alone. But he was still tired and I insisted he lay back down, and he did despite his grumbled protests. Soon he was meditating peacefully.

I at last became aware we had company. The three ghostly Dead Men stood to the other side of his bed and Erskine and Ghastly has entered so quietly I hadn't heard them. "I'm glad he's home." Corrival said gently and he smiled reassuringly then came around to grab me in another tight hug.

Then Larrikin and Hopeless were giving me brotherly pats of affection and I grumbled good-naturedly about it. Corrival looked at Erskine. "We'll take over watch. Why don't you three get some rest? You're here on overtime as it is."

Erskine shrugged as he and Ghastly stepped forward to see Skulduggery and I went out into the hall. Corrival was right, with the crisis being over I felt like I could sleep for a month. But I also had an excited energy coursing through me because Skulduggery was back and he was going to make it, so I knew I'd likely be up all night.

At least I could put the energy to good use. I rang each of my brothers as promised, and each one was thrilled he was back home safe and sound. After my duty was done I tried to remember what day of the week it was and suddenly and very sincerely wished I hadn't taken the post of Elder. Gone were the carefree days of staying up all night wherever I wasn't on a case. Ghastly came out in to the hall smiling and I was reminded of why I'd taken the job. Because we'd spend more time together.

"You young lady put in your first day of overtime. Seeing to the Sanctuary detectives is part of your job, after all. Now if you will permit me, I'm taking you out to dinner."

I looped my arms around his neck and initiated a kiss, which he returned with enthusiasm, his hands going to my waist, then his arms wrapping around me. I pulled back to look at him. "You know, the last several days you've been taking me out for nearly every meal. Are you trying to show me something?" I asked and he blushed.

"You weren't supposed to notice so quickly, but yes. I want you to know I'll provide for you, Valkyrie. I'll always take care of you." He said, his voice growing slightly husky from emotion. I hugged him tight.

"My turn. We'll order take away, my treat and we can relax at your place, or mine. Whichever." I realized belatedly how forward that sounded, but I wanted Ghastly to know I was serious as well. To my relief he grinned in delight.

"I have a better idea. We go to my apartment and make something together, all right? You did promise to cook for me, remember?" I nodded happily and we walked slowly out to the van. I was in love and actually enjoying the feeling and I realized it was the first time I'd felt that strongly about anyone. I didn't know whether to congratulate Ghastly or pity him.

He seemed to sense my mood. "This is a bit forward, but I'm the one, aren't I?" He asked gently as we reached the van. I nodded and looked up at him happily.

"Good, because I feel the same way for you, Valkyrie Cain." He said smiling. Ghastly gave me a chaste kiss then helped me into the van and soon enough we were rummaging through his cupboards and fridge.

"I honestly haven't been out to shop in a while." He apologized and I smiled.

"That's fine, Ghastly, neither have I. You do have dried pasta and fresh tomatoes left. If you cook the pasta I can make the sauce." He nodded and soon enough we had sauce bubbling gently and I started to make garlic bread as well.

"You know I never make that at home, I'm impressed." He said admiringly.

"You're kidding me. Come here then. All you need to do is butter the bread and sprinkle on garlic powder, we should be using cut garlic to rub on the bread but this is cheaper and easier. Then we put it in the pan on the stove and grill both sides."

Ghastly helped and I could tell that working together like this was important to him, it showed him something though I honestly wasn't sure what until he spoke. "This is wonderful of you, Val. You promised to cook for me and you did. I've never had anyone do that for me before." I smiled and hugged him tight.

"I never have either, Ghastly. That's why I enjoyed it so much when you did it for me, it means more, doesn't it?" He nodded happily. In no time at all we had dinner on the table, and it was as good as what we'd had the night before, better in fact, since we were alone together.

Once dinner was over we retired to the couch and put on the TV to see the late news. That at least was our intent. But with the good food and Ghastly's warmth I soon fell asleep, only to awake with sunlight streaming in the windows. Somehow we'd nestled into one another during the night for warmth and I sat there for a while not wanting to move. But we had work to get to, didn't we? I nudged Ghastly gently and he woke up.

It took him a minute but then he realized what had happened. "Oh, Valkyrie. I didn't mean to-" He began to apologize and I stopped him with a chaste kiss.

"To what? Fall asleep after all the stress we've been through? We both needed the sleep, Ghastly and no harm done, At least we can take longer for breakfast before work."

"Mmm, and I'll cook you a hearty one because you're father is going to kill me when he finds out." Ghastly sighed and I laughed.

"Are you going to tell him? Because I sure won't. We're both adults, Ghastly. We can do as we please, you know."

Ghastly looked even guiltier. "But I fell asleep after you, Val. I chose to keep you here for the night."

"And I chose to come here, remember? I love you, Ghastly, and I trust you. You have to be the sweetest man on the planet, apologizing for wanting me near you." I shook my head and he blushed then saw to our breakfast.

We went in a little early so we could visit Skulduggery and I was touched once again at the tight bond the two friends had. Skulduggery was just as pleased to see Ghastly as he was me, although he was enjoying holding court with several Dead Men in attendance when we arrived.

I looked at Anton who grinned at me. "I was the only one who could get away, but thanks for the call last night." He said warmly as he folded me into a hug. I hugged him back knowing the sacrifice he'd have made to come and hoped to God he hadn't looked for me at the mansion first.

Not that I felt guilty, I just didn't want to find out if living skeletons could have heart attacks. Or kill people. I hugged Skulduggery next and he grinned at me, then drug me down to whisper in my ear. "If you promise to never ask where the armour is I promise not to ask where you were last night."

Deal." I whispered back, then rose and went to our office. I was already at work when Ghastly came in. I could feel his eyes on me.

"He knows, doesn't he?" He asked. I looked up at him and waved the question off.

"If he minded you wouldn't be alive. He gave me the whole awkward fatherly speech about trusting my judgment something-something boys something-something years ago. He wouldn't care if something did happen, but he knows you better than that."

Ghastly looked relieved, but still offered to make us both tea and I happily accepted. "I'm getting a vending machine for Coke on my side." I teased. "I'll be the cool Elder." And he laughed.

"You do that." He said dryly bringing my tea over. "He bribed you, didn't he?"

"That he did." I agreed. "Did he threaten you yet?"

"Mmm. No, he bribed me as well. He won't kill me over Anton not finding you at his house or yours, and Anton called Erskine by the way-"

"That he did." Erskine appeared in the doorway to look at us both and I found my paperwork _really_ interesting. I knew any protest on my part would make us both look guilty, so I kept my mouth shut.

Ghastly seemed to have the same idea and Erskine sighed. "God, I know you both better than that. The most exciting thing you two did last night was watch TV." He snorted.

"Pretty much. Can I help you, Grand Mage?" I offered and he snorted again.

"You two need to learn to live a little." He stated flatly.

"We'll live all we want when we're married." Ghastly said, not even raising his head from his work and Erskine and I just stared at him.

"Was that a proposal?" I asked, surprised.

Ghastly looked up. "Provided you can stand living in my apartment, yes." He smiled gently.

"I gladly accept." I said and smiled back.

"That was a rubbish proposal and the worst acceptance I've ever heard. You two don't even sound excited." Erskine groused. "Maybe you'll be more excited about your new case. We need you two out in the field, here are your files." He grumbled. He paused at the door to give us a parting glare and left.

Ghastly smiled over at me. "Poor boy, we crushed his romantic dreams. Pity."

"That it is." I agreed, grinning hugely.

"You're not disappointed there isn't a ring involved?" Ghastly asked.

"Not really." I murmured, already reviewing our case file.

"Ah, then I wouldn't check the inner top pocket on the left side of my jacket if I were you." He said and I lowered the file to look at him.

"You're kidding."

"Look and see."

I did and found a small ring box, Ghastly, who had joined me grinned at me and took the box. "You fell asleep first, remember? I had plenty of time to slip this in there, I knew if you couldn't feel those food packs you wouldn't feel this either."

"You sneak." I said, marveling at his cleverness. "I had it on me all morning and you never said a word."

Ghastly flipped the ring box open and there was a simple silver band, designed like twined ivy inside. "My great grandmother's engagement ring. I know she'd want you to have it." He said softly as he slipped it on my finger.

"Ghastly, it's beautiful. Thank you and I mean that. I know how much your family means to you." I hugged him tight and then he was tilting my head up and kissing me deeply, and I was returning the kiss, winding my arms around his neck. Ghastly had started to walk me backwards when we were interrupted.

"Ghastly! Valkyrie! Shame on you two!" Erskine stood in the doorway looking truly horrified.

We laughed. "I thought you wanted a more romantic proposal and acceptance." Ghastly teased.

"I did but I didn't say you could manhandle my sister. Valkyrie, are you OK, honey?" Erskine looked every inch the big brother who was sure his sister had been mauled and I tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm fine, God, we are engaged. Not that I don't love my darling brother, but did he want something?"

"Skulduggery wants to see you alone, Val." Erskine looked at Ghastly and shrugged. "Sorry, Ghastly."

Ghastly unwrapped his arms from around me reluctantly and nuzzled me, drawing a gasp from Erskine. I left the office laughing.

* * *

Skulduggery had no other visitors when I arrived and he looked pleased to see me. "You know in theory, the Grand Mage isn't your errand boy." I said mildly and he grinned.

"Yes he is, he just doesn't know it yet. Well, well, I see somebody proposed. Took him long enough."

"Dad! We've been seeing each other less than a month."

"And he's been in love with you for years, Valkyrie. I kept trying to get him to tell you. But the man had a million reasons why he could never tell you. Mainly it was because he felt too ugly to marry such a beautiful young lady, something he brought up again today. I told him today all men are ugly and are rather lucky women don't seem to mind."

"That was sweet of you, dad. Thanks. And he isn't ugly, at least, not anymore. I wish I could say I always found him handsome, but I didn't. I guess I had to grow up or something."

"Mmm. You had to stop being so superficial. Of course, so did I. I told you he was ugly before you met him, remember? Now I'm rather ashamed of myself for saying that." Skulduggery hung his head and I hugged him tightly.

"It's OK, we all say things we regret. I knew you care about him or you wouldn't be pleased we're getting married. We have a new case, by the way."

"Ah, young love. Nothing more romantic than chasing the bad guys. Do you think your mother would be my partner?"

"Why not?" I asked and Skulduggery smiled dreamily.

"Oh, I might as well tell you why I wanted you alone. But as he's already proposed and you accepted it is a bit late for that. But I was going to encourage you to say 'yes'. You're good for one another. He seems to keep you from detonating every twenty seconds, and you've made him more outgoing. It's a big step for him, Val. Trusting a woman." Skulduggery said quietly.

"I know. The proposal involved him asking in a roundabout way if I minded living in his apartment instead of the mansion. Why do men do that?" I asked, puzzled.

"You know exactly why, Valkyrie. He's proud of what he's built himself, but it will never compare to a mansion and he wanted to be sure you're the type of girl who doesn't want to lead the glamorous life."

"Now you're quoting eighties song lyrics?" I asked, amused.

"Mmm. Oh, and the other reason I brought you down here, Lord Vile apologizes for lying to his daughter, but when you have children of your own you'll understand why he did it. I couldn't- I couldn't loose you." There were tears in his voice and I held his hand tightly.

"I know, and I also know Lord Vile knew I'd save the helpless first because that is what he taught me to do. I'm very proud of him, you know. Going off like that. Lord Vile saved the world all on his own. That was very brave of him."

Skulduggery waved a skeletal hand. "Brave? He was enraged that anyone would dare touch his family. Vile is very territorial. I'd like to tell you the battle was epic, but Lichgate was dead, truly dead in an instant. But the effort it took Vile to not only reach out and destroy the pendant, but to also kill Lichgate nearly finished him."

"Oh God. I thought we were doing the right thing, that it might be worse to destroy it." I said.

"What, the thing we left with Lilac? That wasn't his pendant, he got that off another lich. He'd been going around picking them off, absorbing powers, and he was still no match for Vile. No, he just had powers almost equal to the Faceless Ones."

"Are you saying Vile is stronger than they are now?"

"Indeed he is. And if he ever gets a chance he'll kill every last one of them." Skulduggery growled softly.

* * *

Ghastly was stretched out on the couch when I returned to the office, his eyes closed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight since he looked more like an enchanted price at the moment than and Elder. I went to the couch and sat down on the edge to look down at him and thought I saw the faintest hint of a smile, but other than that he remained still.

I leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips and then his arms were around me and he was pulling me towards him. I happily let him, enjoying the warmth of his body against mine as he deepened the kiss. But duty called so at last I pulled away to prop myself up with my elbows. "Did you read your case file yet?" I asked and he grinned.

"No, I didn't. We have time to get to that." He said smiling up at me happily, then he shifted so we were lying on our sides and put his arms around my waist and nuzzled into me.

"Bad Sanctuary detective, bad!" I managed even though I was starting to laugh. Ghastly was never usually like this, he always saw to his duties of course he had little interest in his duties and being scolded amused him.

"Now, now, all in good time. I don't get engaged every day you know. So I'd rather spend time with my fiancée if you don't mind." He purred, drawing a blush from me as he reached up to gently stroke my face. "Can I ask you something, Valkyrie?" He asked, still looking at me in utter adoration.

"Of course, what is it, Ghastly?" But as soon as I asked I knew exactly what it was. Still his expression didn't chance and his voice was gentle as he spoke.

"When did you stop finding me ugly?" He asked and he wasn't doing it to be cruel. He wanted to know and had a right to.

"I don't know when it happened, exactly. But I know at the Ball I already thought you looked handsome in your dress clothes. So before that, I guess." I said and he blushed. "I mean that, Ghastly. You are a very handsome man to me. I wouldn't just say that and you know that, right?"

He nodded, then drew me in for a lingering kiss. Or it would have been if Erskine hadn't interrupted us. "I don't suppose you two have anything better to do, like work?" He asked mildly.

"Locks for my office door, that's what I've been meaning to get to." Ghastly said dryly as we sat up.

Erskine looked amused. "The Grand Mage forbids it. I came to see if you two will join me out for lunch. You shouldn't even have to be at work today, and I'd let you go, but we are short staffed. Still, lunch is good, right?" He asked smiling and I nodded.

"Congratulations to you both, and I mean that, sis." Erskine said gathering me in a hug as I stood. "Oh, I just got good news. Skulduggery will be good to go home tomorrow. Victoria and Corrival we be keeping an eye on him and Hopeless and Larrikin volunteered to entertain Thaddeus. Your Grand Mage offered of course to let Skulduggery lounge about in his office but he declined." Erskine said, shrugging happily.

* * *

Erskine let us pick and seemed delighted with the diner. "I've never been here before, it will be nice to have a new place to go to." He admitted. He looked at Ghastly thoughtfully. "So what is it like to know you'll be married?" He asked wistfully.

Ghastly snorted. "For me? Heavenly. For you? I don't even want to think of your reaction." He smiled though to show he meant no harm and Erskine laughed.

We all ordered cheeseburgers and fries since they were on special and we ate contentedly, none of us in any hurry to get back to work. Ghastly looked over at me. "How about a sack of these and some fries for dinner?" He asked and I nodded happily.

Ghastly also ordered dessert to take with us and Erskine followed suit with his own order of burgers. He turned to me with a smile. "You're going to laugh, Val. But I want what you two have some day."

"I'm not going to laugh, Erskine. If you're ready to settle down you'll find someone, I promise." I said and he grinned at me.

* * *

We were at last back in the office and going over our case files. I heard a slight sound from Ghastly and looked up. "What's the matter?" I asked and he shook his head, but I knew something in the file had upset him.

"Is it the crime scene photos?" I asked going over to sit on the edge of his desk and again he shook his head.

"What is it then?" I asked gently and he tossed the photo of the victim on his desk, not saying a word, but he looked stricken. I looked down at the photo, As crime scene photos went it wasn't bad.

There was no blood on the elderly victim. In fact she looked almost peaceful with her grey hair fanned out around her head. Her clothes were a worn but neat hodgepodge that made her look eccentric, but I saw nothing to upset Ghastly. Then it clicked. He knew the victim.

"I'm taking us off this case." I said standing. "We can't work any case where we know the victim." I said, but of course we did it all the time. Ghastly shook his head slowly.

"No, no we'll take the case, Valkyrie. It's just that you're right. I did know her. I've been wishing for centuries that she was dead and gone. Looks like I got my wish, doesn't it?" He laughed darkly.

"Ghastly! I know she had to hurt you, and hurt you bad for you to feel that way. Are you sure you want this case? I don't know if I feel like getting her justice, not if she hurt you."

Ghastly looked up then. "Don't say that, Val. We'll get her justice. It's just that she's the woman who put the jinx on my mother. She's the reason I look the way I do. All these years I wondered why she would do such a terrible thing. Did they fight over my father? Did my mother insult her? And why take it out on me? Why take it out on an unborn child?" He looked at me for answers.

"Because she knew it would hurt your mother the most, but it backfired, didn't it? Your mother adored you from the moment she laid eyes on you, Ghastly Bespoke. You were her son and her most precious treasure in the world and to her you were perfect just the way you are." Ghastly came around his desk and hugged me tightly.

"Aren't going to let your fellow Elder enjoy a good sulk, are you? That's why I'm in love with you, Valkyrie Cain. You understand people and even though you pretend otherwise, you love people. That's why you a detective. You're always wanting to help."

I smiled up at him. "The credit for that goes to Skulduggery and you. All I wanted after my uncle died was revenge. I called it finding him justice, but it was revenge. Skulduggery saved me. He refused to let me self-destruct. You've shown me how to be calmer of all things, or you have a calming influence at any rate. That or you're not as annoying as Skulduggery." I teased and he smiled.

* * *

We poured over the case files together and by the time we left work we had a good idea of where to start our search. We were going to have to go back to the part of Ireland where Ghastly had grown up. Of course when Skulduggery heard this, he elected himself our chaperone.

"Think of it, a lovely road trip and if we take Ghastly's van I can recuperate on the way there." He wheedled. I looked at Ghastly who shrugged. There was no keeping Skulduggery out of a case he wanted in on, and he had contacts that would prove useful. "We could all three be partners." He cooed and I laughed.

"All right then. We pick you up tomorrow and go from there, shall we?" He nodded happily and we bid him goodnight.

Ghastly smiled at me as we walked to the van. "That was sweet of you, Valkyrie. He needs to know you still need him, and truth be told I want him along so I don't kill anybody. I don't have very fond memories of the mages I grew up with. Except him."

"Then it will be the three of us. We can start out tomorrow if he is strong enough, the next day at the latest. Being out in the field is always more fun then being cooped up in an office." Ghastly smiled at me again and pulled me in for a lingering kiss and I knew he liked the idea just fine.

* * *

 **Ohhh, road trip! Comments welcome and let me know if you want more.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Erskine, Skulduggery, Valkyrie or Tipstaff. Thanks go out to **Blufox03** for reviewing!

* * *

Ghastly seemed truly content over dinner that night. We were being lazy, eating in front of the TV instead of at the table, and I could tell a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He grinned over at me. "Did I mention you're a cheap date? Because you are. It feels so good to relax at home, doesn't it?"

I smiled. "Yes, it does. And before you ask your dedicated and loyal partner intends on sleeping on your couch tonight. If we have Skulduggery's luck something will happen now that we're on a case, it always does." An emotion I couldn't read crossed Ghastly's face and he nodded.

"I've never had anyone not want to be away from me. I chose well, didn't I?" He asked a hint of awe in his voice.

"So did I." I pointed out. "I know in theory it should be just the three of us tomorrow, but we have a chance to start a new partnership."

"I'm sorry?" Ghastly asked.

"Dad wants Victoria as his partner, and she'd be good for him. She can get in and out of places even he can't and she keeps him in line. I know he isn't going to ask her, or if he does, she'll find an excuse not to go. I think she's afraid I won't accept her as my mom."

"She is. I never knew her all that well. Skulduggery can be very private about certain things, but from how Skulduggery would go on about her she always wanted to be a mother and raise a large family. She'd love to come. Why don't you ring Skulduggery's room and invite her?"

I nodded and dug out my mobile, dialing the number from memory. A pleased Skulduggery answered, though I wasn't sure how he knew it was me. He chuckled when I asked. "Because, my most loyal combat accessory, the phone rings a certain way when you call."

I knew what he meant, strangely enough. I was always able to tell his calls from any others though I'd never bothered to get different ring tones on my mobile. "I was thinking that tomorrow would be a wonderful time for you and your new partner to work on your first case together, so do you think you can sweet-talk mom into coming along? And Tadpole of course."

Skulduggery made a delighted sound. "I'll put her on and you can ask."

I heard him moving, then Victoria's voice came on the line. "Yes, Valkyrie, what is it, dear? Are you all right?" She asked a mother's worried tone in her voice and I had to blink back sudden tears. I'd never thought I'd have a family again after I lost my own, yet here was a woman willing to love me as her own.

"I'm fine, mom." I said and I heard her gasp of delight. "I was wondering if you and Tadpole are coming with us tomorrow. I miss my little brother and need the help keeping an eye on dad."

"We will, sweetheart. Now you get some rest and if your father doesn't listen tomorrow I'm boxing him one." I laughed and we rang off, Skulduggery protesting his innocence loudly in the background.

Ghastly wrapped a strong arm around me. "You didn't think you'd ever have a family again, or a mother did you?" He asked gently and I nodded. "I never thought that either, Val. But if we are lucky we get new mothers sometimes. They can never replace our first, but we love them as if they gave birth to us." I looked at him and the gentle look on my face told me he'd been that lucky. "I'll take you to meet her if you want." He offered and I knew he was showing me absolute trust.

"I'd be honored, Ghastly, and I mean that. I want her approval, and I mean that too." I paused thoughtfully then looked at him. "Odd question. Why don't men get engagement rings?"

"They do, in some cultures, I think-" He began and looked away, clearly hurt. I touched his shoulder gently, then brought up the other hand with the ring I'd been carrying for years. Ghastly looked shocked, then utterly pleased.

He slipped the ring on, admiring it. It was a wooden band, carved to resemble holly. "Valkyrie, it's- Where did you even find a ring like this? It's perfect. Wait, how did you know my size?"

"It's one of my talents. I got that for you one year, for Christmas obviously, but well, uh-"

He pulled me close. "You we're too shy to give it to me?" He asked, charmed. "You'll never get it off me, Valkyrie, ever. Thank you, and I mean that. Men do wish women would buy us rings, to be honest but we're afraid to ask. We need to be shown a woman is serious as well that she loves us as much as we love her."

We had dessert and then I watched as Ghastly rang all of the Dead Men, not only to tell them about Skulduggery, but to also quite proudly tell them about the ring. He was about half way through his calls when my mobile started ringing and I had to assure my brothers that yes, I really had given Ghastly an engagement ring. I could hear the excitement they had over such an idea, and many of them rang off with fond sighs.

I looked at Ghastly. "I've never seen you so happy before. I'm pleased you like it." He smiled and took my hand looking at my ring as well with a quiet pride.

"The holly and the ivy, people will think we planned it. I think it's a sign, Valkyrie. I honestly do. Someone is telling us we belong together." He cradled me into him then, and despite our best intentions we once again fell asleep in front of the TV.

* * *

Soon I felt myself being gently shaken awake. "Good morning, Valkyrie. Sleep well?" Ghastly asked, then kissed me chastely after my sleepy nod. "Good. I called the Sanctuary, Skulduggery can go anytime we're ready. I already took the liberty of packing us bags. I couldn't sleep this morning, so it was easy enough to make you a change of clothes."

"I'm going to be spoiled rotten. Thank you, and I mean that. I should have something left to nibble on in my jacket so if you give me five minutes to put myself together we can hit the road." I got ready at his nod hearing "Holiday Road" in my mind as I made myself presentable.

I didn't realize I was humming it to myself until Ghastly grinned at me in the van, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Please tell me you have that in your music player, it will drive Skulduggery nuts." I laughed nodding. It would too, and he was due for some good-natured teasing.

* * *

Soon enough he was in the van with the rest of the family and Ghastly and I were exchanging mischievious grins. We'd already stopped for fast food take away, since neither one of us wanted the two last granola bars I had packed and were on the open road, contentedly eating. I looked back to see Victoria and Tadpole enjoying their food as well and smiled.

I plugged in the player and as the song poured through the van's speakers Skulduggery groaned in utter misery, much to Victoria's delight. Tadpole of course was utterly enchanted and by the first rest stop had had me play just about every road trip song I had in the player.

Skulduggery of course shot me occasional death glares but said nothing. Victoria joined me as we checked out the vending machines. I still had my talent for making food ethereal, and we were on holiday until we got there.

"You're father would never tell anyone, but he likes your kind of music just fine, it's most refreshing. He just hates to be reminded of his a-g-e." We were both giggling when Skulduggery wandered over, shaking his head in amusement.

"Lindsey Buckingham was a bit before your time, wasn't he? Next you'll be playing Fleetwood Mac. But the music from the 1980's was just a rehash of the music from the 1950s so I approve. I of course am the one who taught you to have such good taste in music." He grinned at me and I realized he was enjoying the holiday as well.

At last we were back on the road, and enjoying ourselves. As the most experienced detectives at the Sanctuary we'd earned a meandering holiday trip. We stopped for lunch at a roadside haven for mages and thanks to my necklace those around us could see our very blended family as we settled into our booth. The waitress was nice and I didn't mind making food ethereal for my family. Skulduggery glanced at me appreciatively. "You're doing that without trying. Impressive." He meant of course I was doing it without going Darquesse but I nodded my appreciation of the compliment.

He seemed strong, but we were all keeping a watchful eye on him. I looked at him, considering.

"Dad, have you tried any of it yet?" I asked and he shook his head, but obligingly took a steak fry Thaddeus offered. I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me that he could not only hold the food in his gloved fingers but when he took a tentative bite it vanished, as in, did-not-come-dropping-out-of-his-jaw vanished. He titled his head to look at me, accepting another fry from Thaddeus and eating it thoughtfully.

He didn't have the benefit of chewing quite like we would, but he didn't seem to be choking himself either. Since Thaddeus was full he gladly gave Skulduggery his leftovers, and Skulduggery ruffled his hair fondly. "Thanks, Tadpole. Lovely, now your sister has me saying it." He grumbled, but I could tell he was secretly pleased with himself.

We went back out to the van, Ghastly smiling over at me fondly. "This is turning out to be some road trip, Skulduggery's usually never this relaxed when I drive."

"They gave me massive pain killers in the hospital. Magical ones. Secretly, I'm horrified." Skulduggery said from the backseat, earning a hard rap from Victoria and I laughed.

The trip was a lot of fun, especially when I got to call Erskine and tease him about being trapped in the boring office. "Ha! While you were gone I had a jacuzzi installed and invited hot chicks into my office. You should see Tipstaff in his cabana boy outfit." He teased, apparently a lot braver when Skulduggery or Ghastly couldn't hear him.

I burst out laughing. "You're living the dream, aren't you? Why not install a stripper pole and get lapdancers while you're at it? We should be there sometime tomorrow-ish. Aren't you impressed with how swiftly your star detectives move?"

Erskine snorted. "You take all the time you like. The case looks open and shut. I think she dropped dead from old age and we got a false alarm to tell you the truth. But we have to do something or people will be whining the Sanctuary doesn't care, blah, blah, blah." He sounded bored and I grinned as we rang off.

Victoria looked over at me. We were sharing a room with two double beds while Tadpole got to room with the guys. "I heard all of that, I can't believe the way you two torment each other. You've really bonded with him as a brother and that's wonderful, Val. I came from a non-magical family myself, it happens you know. So I know what it is like, leaving them behind after you Surge."

She smiled gently, then continued. "May I give you some motherly advice? Good. You marry your young man. He adores you, anyone can see that and I haven't seen a man that proud of an engagement ring in centuries."

"Men used to get them?" I asked and she nodded.

"Remember that we used to have very different customs at one time. Women and men not only exchanged wedding rings, but engagement rings or other presents as well. During festivals young couples would exchange sweetheart's gifts. Woven bracelets and the like. It goes in and out of fashion, but men have every right to the pride we women feel when we're shown we're loved."

"That and it is a way of telling other women "hands off"." I said happily and she laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, separating the sexes was your father's idea. He's so fussy at times. I grew up with tales from earlier days, when you would have been perfectly fine going off with your young man. Skulduggery is worse than an frustrated old Victorian biddy."

I laughed. "Mom! The way you talk." She waved a hand. For someone who favoured Victorian dress herself she had modern attitudes towards sex, or older pagan ones. Whatever. We talked, watched TV and ordered room service. We were having a fine old time when my mobile rang. Ghastly.

"Why does it sound like a party is going on over there?" He asked, amused.

"Because it is. Are you boys having fun?" I asked.

"More or less. Your little brother is trying to see how high he can bounce on the beds, I've been watching TV and Skulduggery is staring off into space. Want me to put you on speaker?" He asked and I agreed.

"Hey, Tadpole!" I called and soon heard him answering.

"Yes? Are you bouncing on the beds too, Valkyrie? Great fun, isn't it?"

"It is. Just don't break the beds or dad will have to pay for them. Want to walk with me down to the ice machine and then get some snacks? I think I saw a video game room." He squealed excitedly and I could hear him asking Skulduggery who murmured something, then he was coming through the wall to ask mom who agreed.

Ghastly came back on his mobile. "You'd make a wonderful mother, Valkyrie Cain." He said fondly. "I don't suppose you two want some company, do you?" He asked hopefully, and I felt my heart melt.

"Of course we want you, Ghastly. I'll meet you outside the room in a second." I grabbed the ice bucket and Victoria winked at me as I left making me giggle. We'd gotten ice and snacks, Tadpole being amazed at the ice machine, then I took him as promised to the video game room after we dropped our goodies off.

Liam raced from machine to machine, then decided he liked the crane machine and I indulged him in a few games. He was surprisingly good and won a plush lion in three tries. Ghastly looped an arm around me as we watched him play a racing game, delighted that he could sit in the seat and play with the steering wheel.

We escorted him back after his games, Tadpole happily clutching his prize. I bent down and picked him up, giving him a hug before he ran inside. Ghastly smiled, pleased with me, then kissed me goodnight.

In the morning we snagged some more breakfast from another fast food eatery, then were back on the road. Soon we seemed to have arrived in a magical community and I looked out the van window in wonder.

People were using magic in the streets freely, and many wore robes or other eccentric garb. I shook my head and looked at Ghastly. I wanted to ask if they were all crazy, then I realized we were in the town where he grew up. He had a fond smile on his face so hopefully his good memories outweighed the bad. We checked into an inn, stowing our bags, then read over our case files once more. It was agreed that Victoria and Skulduggery would take one copy and we would take the other. The Sanctuary after all didn't care who worked the case.

Ghastly seemed thoughtful as we walked the streets to the alleged crime scene. "I never thought I'd return here, Valkyrie, least of all with a beautiful young woman on my arm. All my youth wasn't bad and there all a lot of good memories here. Working in my father's shop, learning boxing from my mother. You'd have loved them and I know they would have loved you. Well then, here we are."

We entered the crime scene and spoke with the rather harried looking Sanctuary tech who had been called out to look for more evidence. "The crime scene is compromised, and I don't think there was a crime. How the loony old bat worked a phone I'll never know." He complained.

"I was murdered, you young fool! Anyone can see that. Look here, young lady, look here!" I looked over to where the spectral form of the victim was pointing her blackthorn cane. I wanted to hate her for what she did to Ghastly's mother, what she did to him, but there was something in her voice, a friendliness despite her no-nonsense attitude that made me like her despite myself, so I happily crouched down to examine the ground.

"We've got evidence." I called, and the tech who had been packing to leave and just about had a foaming mouth fit.

"You shut up young man and do your job!" The old woman snapped and he came over to see the evidence and soon had a metal shard packed away, grumbling dark words under his breath all the while.

"You detectives think your so big." He huffed at me.

"That's Elder to you." I growled as I stood to tower over him and he quailed then apologized profusely before leaving.

"I got Elders to look after me, did I?" The old woman asked, sounding pleased. "Hello, Ghastly, long time, no see. You look well." She said kindly. Then she sighed. "You always were the quiet one out of all my grandchildren. I never understood that."

"She's your grandmother?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, dear. And he was my favourite. I knew he'd look like me, and tried to help, but obviously I failed." She turned towards Ghastly. "You're mother never wanted you to know dear, but your looks are hereditary, not a jinx. She made up that little story to protect me." She reached to her collarbones and tapped, and her ghostly facade flowed away revealing a pattern of scars much like Ghastly's.

We were soon in the house and Ghastly was preparing tea as his grandmother looked on. She was delighted to hear about our engagement and pleased I was wearing a family heirloom. Ghastly had been mostly quiet, but to his credit he was adjusting to the truth well. His grandmother looked at him in sympathy. "I wanted to tell you, but your mother was convinced there would be more harm than good from it. She was never ashamed of me, but I guess it was hard, me being different from all the other mothers."

Ghastly brought me tea and sipped at his own, still not speaking. I couldn't read his expression and it worried me. "Ghastly, are you all right?" I asked and he shrugged which meant no.

At last he set his tea aside and spoke. "All my life I thought you jinxed mom. I hated you. Why didn't you ever tell me the truth?"

"Because being my grandchild was jinx enough in your case. It is my fault, the way you look, so I didn't mind you hating me, I understood. But you are here for the case, not to relive the past." She reactivated her facade then smoothed her skirts. "I didn't get a look at who got the drop on me, damned sneak. But he put this house in a frightful mess. Luckily the other ladies my age came and fixed things to rights after your people had been through and made a bigger mess."

I repressed a sigh, wondering what sorts of evidence we had lost when the women had "helped". But Ghastly's grandmother seemed to divine my thoughts.

"I bet you are fit to be tied, young lady, but not a one of them could hear me. I've seen my cop shows, I know about evidence and such." She nodded smartly. "And had it been a fair fight I'd have knocked my killer on his-"

"Grandmother!" Ghastly interrupted and I tried to stifle a laugh and failed. "Sorry, Ghastly." I said, laughing even harder.

"Oh, I like her." His grandmother said happily. "Not a prissy little thing, are you, my dear? Tell me, can you box?"

"Not really. Though I do like hitting people." I said and she smiled.

Ghastly snorted. "She fought in a war, same as you and mom did. She could gut a man with a knife and not blink." I laughed, mostly because it was true and his grandmother whistled in appreciation.

"Then you get the rat bast-"

"Grandmother!" Ghastly interrupted again and this time his grandmother joined me in laughing.

There wasn't much to be learned, even though we looked around the house Ghastly's grandmother insisting I take several things with me. "Wedding gifts." She said and nodded smartly.

We left her with promises to return for a visit since she still felt connected to her home and didn't want to travel far. Ghastly seemed to have recovered and I was relieved. He smiled over at me. "If you hadn't been here I'd never have seen her and found out the truth. Thank you, Valkyrie."

"It's a blessing and a curse." I quoted, and he laughed to my relief.

"You watch "Monk"? You never said anything. Oh Lord, now I know what we can watch when there's nothing else on." He said happily.

"Also, in no particular order "NCIS", "Murder, She Wrote" , "Colombo" and "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit". Oh and "NCIS: Los Angeles" and "Dragnet" sometimes." I said and Ghastly looked smitten.

"Then I've found the girl for me. But we already knew that, didn't we? We've got time before we meet up with the others, want to look in the shops?" I nodded. I had a million questions about the town of course. How did they practice magic so freely? Weren't they afraid of exposure? What did they do about modern needs like electricity and running water? But as we walked around the town it was clear they ran everything on magic.

Everyone was friendly but there didn't seem to be anyone who recognized Ghastly. This struck me as odd since bullies never seem to have much ambition and I'd have expected his childhood tormenters to be there, or at least an old friend or two. Then I realized we'd had so many wars they were all gone. Indeed the older people of the town looked at Ghastly like a rare treasure and some would call him over just to smile at him and speak a few words. I was watching this through a window when an elderly man who was tending the shop I was browsing in spoke to me.

"We lost all our young men and women to the wars or better places. The youth you see here now isn't the same. And you, young lady, you've been through the wars of your generation haven't you?" He sighed. "But enough of that, anything you like or want to know about just let me know." I nodded my thanks and he shuffled away toward the back.

It made me uneasy to have him where I couldn't see him so I left the store quickly, making sure it looked natural. I caught Ghastly's gaze and he excused himself from the older man he was talking to.

"What's the matter?" Ghastly asked, concerned.

"The guy who ran that shop I was in. There was something off about him. He said the town had lost all the young people, yet he didn't recognize you. Or he pretended not to. I didn't like it."

Ghastly was about to rely when we saw the rest of the family headed towards us. Victoria looked as concerned and uneasy as I did. "It's like a whole town filled with vampires or something, I don't like it." I said to her as we walked to one side and she nodded in agreement.

"The men don't seem to notice either, but they aren't the ones who carry babies for nine moths then get left home alone with them. There's something wrong here all right, and I think it has to do with the case. Have you noticed the seasons changing yet?" She asked.

"Yes, but Ghastly didn't seem to. It seemed like spring when we got her but there are fall trees and leaves now. Maybe it is normal for this town."

"I wouldn't know, I didn't grow up here, but your father did. I know he senses something." I had the feeling we were being watched by the townspeople. Not in a curious way, but in a bad late-night horror movie kind of way. I regretted now taking rooms in town and so did Victoria. We promised to stay alert and share everything we learned about the case and the town. Tadpole luckily didn't seem to know anything was wrong and I wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

I did take him aside though and asked about his day. He blinked and frowned. "It was strange, sis. I mean I know dad is different and all, but nobody recognized him even when he introduced himself, yet the people keep saying-" He looked around, making sure we weren't being watched. "That all the young people went away. I don't think these are people, not real ones anyhow." He said and he sounded scared so I grabbed him in a hug.

"Dad's going to go nuts, but we all share the same room tonight. Something is seriously up with this town. Why is it snowing?" I asked as soft snow started to fall to the ground. This the men seemed to notice and we hurried inside the inn.

The innkeeper barred and locked the door behind us, then produced a shotgun out of thin air. "Not for you lot." He grunted when we all froze. "I couldn't let you know until I checked my wards for good, but there's something wrong with this place, Ghastly, something bad, and yes, I recognized you. That lot out there? I don't think they're real people."

Ghastly looked at him and nodded. "I thought something was strange. I'm not exactly a person people forget easily. You're the only one to recognize me so far." He said and I understood the silent signal not to mention meeting his grandmother.

"No doubt I am. I've got stew cooking up for us and supplies enough for us to hold out for a while if we have to. You'll most likely find your mobiles are dead, your van too. Anything mechanical or modern stopped working a week or so ago. We were told it was just a phase, a glitch in the magic, but I knew better when not even my own mother recognized me." He shivered.

I sat down with the others and wondered what type of magic could entrance a whole town. Or had the whole town been replaced like in a bad sci-fi movie?

* * *

 **Wow, we went from happy road trip to holed up in an inn in a creepy town. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Erskine, Anton or Saracen. Iron is my OC, though. Chapter is in Ghastly's POV.

* * *

We shared a room that night and I was cuddled up against Valkyrie for warmth, Victoria having pointed out that we were two adult couples. Skulduggery had grumbled, but Valkyrie had been more than happy to oblige and as we were both wearing our jackets against the frigid chill it was decent.

The owner of the inn, Iron Forgemaster, had told us the room would be warm and it was compared to the outside which was now covered with about a foot of snow. I looked over at Skulduggery and he read my silent question, this wasn't normal weather for this town, I hadn't forgotten that much. Having Tadpole there we really didn't want to say what we thought out loud, that mainly we were all in a lot of trouble.

I wondered then if Darquesse should come out and investigate the town, but knew she wouldn't. Not that I'd have any problem with Valkyrie becoming Darquesse, but she was holding herself back for my sake and I could sense it. Maybe it was selfish or foolish, but I wanted to protect her like any man wanted to protect the woman he loved.

So although I could sense she had the greatest desire to rampage through the town on a path of destruction until she got answers, I spoke to her gently, calming her, assuring her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, ever.

I knew that despite the hardened attitude she had with Skulduggery she wanted protected. Like me she was slow to let people close most of the time, and I savoured our closeness for the honour that it was. I calmed myself with thoughts of the wonderful wedding dress I'd soon be making her as I let myself relax into her warmth and soon fell asleep.

My dreams were strange, almost like visions. The townspeople had been replaced, but were safe in a dungeon far below the town. But the replacements, connected to them were beginning to flicker and fade as the people neared death from the strain of being connected to and powering their replacements despite the freezing temperature of the dungeon. Soon, I knew, the prisoners would be dead if we couldn't save them in time.

* * *

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was birdsong coming through the open window. The room was warm and it seemed to be summer outside once more. When I looked out I saw Sanctuary vans and Cleavers herding people into them for medical care. I got up and made some calls while I watched the people scurrying about like ants. Skulduggery was also up, and he'd put on coffee, then gave me a look and a nod towards the now waking Valkyrie.

I watched her stretch lithely then went over and handed her a mug of coffee, touched as always by her grateful smile. As she enjoyed the steaming brew I brought her up to speed. "Before you ask, our Grand Mage had second thoughts after your call and sent some vans out when he couldn't reach us. The entire town was under a powerful enchantment, the problem was the mage doing it was total rubbish."

She grinned in delight and I continued. "The more changes he made, the worse things got. But the gist of it is he wanted the power of everyone in town for himself. My grandmother came upon his plan without realizing it and that's why he killed her. Other than Iron and the shopkeeper you talked to, no one normal was left."

"That's the thing about having our good luck charm with us." Skulduggery told her in mock sadness. "You get to hear about the excitement after." He looked at me fondly. "How many times did you and I end up somewhere only to find the case had solved itself? You truly are good luck, Ghastly. It is something you should be proud of." I waved him off, wondering if he was right.

My dream after all, had indeed been a vision. But even as I slept the town had been swarmed by Sanctuary members who had undid the damage the rubbish mage had wrought. I looked at Valkyrie again, asking if she'd like to pay our promised visit to my grandmother before leaving.

She nodded, sipping her coffee. With the case officially over we were free to visit my grandmother again, though with a lot of the population gone there wasn't much else to do. So we packed the van and agreed to meet Skulduggery and the rest of the family in two hours.

* * *

Iron was sorry to see us go. "You're too young to remember, but I was the village blacksmith and people used to come to my smithy the same way they will come to the inn again, but it is always nice to see new people. It was good seeing you again too, Ghastly. Don't wait so long to come back."

We left, Skulduggery grumbling that nobody had asked him to come back. "I wonder why." Victoria said as they walked off and I had to stifle a laugh.

Valkyrie grabbed my sleeve and let them walk off, then looked up at me. She hesitated only a second, then she was initiating a kiss in a way that made my heart pound, her arms wrapped around my neck as her soft body melted into mine.

I was surprised, but soon was returning the kiss as eagerly as I always did, being sure to be gentle with her. I broke our kiss and she murmured protests, but sighed happily when I began to place tender kisses on her face. God, I wanted to be there forever in that moment, holding the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms.

But we did have a visit to make and centuries upon centuries to look forward to together. Valkyrie blushed as we parted and looked down demurely and I was utterly enchanted. I wondered as we walked when I'd first fallen in love with her. True, we'd always been close, even from the moment she'd first walked into my shop with Skulduggery.

I knew he had said something tactless to her about me because I could read it in her shocked expression. She had stared at me for the longest time, but I was staring at her too, in shocked recognition, knowing she was the girl my mother had seen in a vision and wanting with all my heart and soul to protect her.

Then years later, when Fletcher Renn had come to my office I'd had to hold my temper in check as he whined about a betrayal that existed only in his own mind. Valkyrie had made it clear she didn't want him in any number of ways, and although as a man I sympathized for him being in love, it angered me that he expected her to listen, to submit to his will.

Had he known her at all he'd have seen that wouldn't work. I'd felt sorry for her the moment she'd met Caelan. I knew it wouldn't end well but I'd had no notion he would have been that obsessed and deadly in his intent. I had wanted to kill him myself, because I knew he was taking advantage of her inexperience with men, but I'd known it wasn't my place to interfere either.

I thought of the ball as well, how she had told me I was handsome and the other Dead Men had teased me when I blushed. I knew they loved me as a brother but they enjoyed tormenting me whenever they got a chance. But Valkyrie had been sweet to me that night and I had wished that I'd gotten around to making her a dress.

I'd thought I'd saw something in her eyes that night that was different, that she appreciated me for the first time for myself, and I'd found excuses to talk to her since she was honestly a good friend to me at the time. She'd known I was missing Tanith terribly and was desperate to get her back. I wondered as we arrived at my grandmother's house how she could possibly want me now. She'd seen my need to get Tanith back, and we both knew that had Tanith not left we'd likely not be together. But amazingly she didn't hate me for it. I resolved then and there that I'd spend the rest of my life treating her as the queen she truly was.

My grandmother seemed delighted to see us and she whispered to me as she embraced me in greeting. "I have a chest for you, my dear, but I don't want Valkyrie to see the contents. I'll invite her to explore the attic and pick out anything she likes then we can have a look."

Valkyrie looked to me for permission to go exploring after my grandmother offered, still clearly torn between doing her duty as my partner and an Elder and enjoying herself. "Go." I encouraged. "Have fun. Pick out whatever you like, there's plenty of room in the van." She'd grinned then and took off up the stairs.

My grandmother took me to a hallway closet and I pulled out an old leather chest. Inside were wedding dresses, beautiful wedding dresses, and bags of jewelry. I looked at her questioningly. "We've never been a rich family, but the men have always done well by the women. I want you to use these dresses, this jewelry in making your bride's dress. She will be a woman of our family line now, you know how strongly the women of the family have always felt about that."

I nodded, overcome. I could already imagine a wonderful dress, encrusted with jewels and made with all the care and skill I could put into it. My grandmother smiled and patted me, then suggested I bring the van around to collect it and whatever else Valkyrie might find. So that of course is exactly what I did.

* * *

Valkyrie, it turned out, liked to work with her hands and had found all sorts of odds and ends to work with, not to mention boxes of buttons and beads that she was taken with. I'd never seen this side of her before and as she fussed over lace and other materials I smiled to myself.

Soon enough we had the van packed and Valkyrie was giving my grandmother a last hug goodbye. "Promise me you'll come visit." I heard her say and I saw my grandmother's face light up with pride.

Valkyrie looked at me when we were both in the van. "I never knew my grandparents." She said softly. Then she rallied. "But I have a grandmother in a way now, don't I?" That she was accepting my family touched me. We weren't rich and I'd always worried that when I'd found a woman to love she would look down on them and me. I had no shame in my upbringing, I was proud to have earned everything I had, but I had still worried as men do that she would judge me and find me wanting.

But Valkyrie had already accepted my family as her own, and included me in her circle with Skulduggery when she had taken me with her and Thaddeus that night. I was looking forward to the return trip, to taking even more time since Erskine had vaguely told me something was happening involving our office so we had time off.

"I hope you can all take more road trip on the way back." I said when our family was all settled in and I'd picked up more fast food take away for breakfast and I got happy murmurs of surprise and delight.

"How did you manage that?" Valkyrie asked and I was about to reply when my mobile rang and Erskine asked to be put on speaker. I did, curious and waited patiently as he worked his way up to the reason for his call.

"Uh, well, I told Ghastly your office is being worked on, and that is true. Mainly your things are being moved out and the new Elders are moving in. But you know, politics and everything, and we'd rather have you two free to be detectives and uh, things." His voice was becoming rather squeaky and I knew it wasn't my reaction he feared, but Valkyrie's.

"Anton and Saracen both called this morning, Erskine. I know my brothers are freeing me up for life as a married woman and it is very sweet of all of you. Both Ghastly and I want more time together, without paperwork, so we both thank you." She looked sideways at me for confirmation and I smiled and nodded at her.

"Valkyrie's right, Erskine. I'm not angry. You know my two loves are Valkyrie and tailoring." I said, drawing a blush from her to my delight. "You saved us a conversation about this. To tell you the truth this is what I wanted, so she and I can start our life together."

We rang off and I heard pleased sounds from the back of the van. Tadpole came forward and sat in Valkyrie's lap cuddling into her. "When you two have babies can I come visit?" He asked and she laughed in delight.

"Yes, Tadpole, you can visit, providing mom and dad say it is OK, all right?" He nodded happily, clutching his stuffed lion and she stroked his hair fondly. I felt a sudden surge of pride that this was the woman who would be my wife and now I knew, bear my children.

Valkyrie grinned over at me. "Just what you need, children tearing up your shop." She teased and I laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it, Val. I've always wanted children of my own. And don't you mean our shop? We're partners now, right?" I asked and she smiled shyly as she nodded. I marveled that this brave young woman had chosen me. We were entering our life together as partners, equals. I would of course follow my father's sage advice and never stop courting her, no matter how long we were married.

* * *

Valkyrie had plugged her player in and we'd listened to music and talked and we drove. Now we all sat in the van, listening to the end of "Life is a Highway" by Tom Cochrane. I looked at her, hoping she knew that I would have penned the lyrics for her if I had the talent and she smiled, showing me she understood.

We got out, and when I insisted she let me get her door for her her face softened. Skulduggery of course made sure to say something rather insulting to her about needing help, but she ignored him for once, wrapping her arms around my neck and rewarding me with a lingering kiss. Skulduggery harumphed at her and she laughed in his face. "Aww. Is da widdle baby jeawous? Did ims need somebody to get is door, did ims?" She continued to laugh hysterically as we entered the diner and Victoria joined her, smirking at Skulduggery.

"I've told you that mouth of yours was going to get you what you had coming, you big baby. Even Tadpole can get his own doors." Victoria said. Then she turned to Valkyrie as we settled in the booth. "You'd never know it, but your father is a gentleman. A two-year-old self-centered child, but a gentleman." The women sniggered and Skulduggery looked annoyed.

We were in a diner for mages, so he was able to be without the disguise. However when the waitress came his whole demeanor changed and he placed an order then turned to coo sweetly at Valkyrie. "Doesn't daddy's little helper want to help him eat, hmm?" He asked hopefully and she cocked an eyebrow at him, but then smiled and nodded, clearly in too good a mood to hold a grudge or argue with him.

She looked at me as their coffee and my tea came. "You know, I'm not going to miss that office. You're not disappointed are you?" She asked.

"Are you?" I countered and she shook her head. "We'll still have cases and with my work we'll have a comfortable life. Then when the children come, perhaps we'll go to just my work, our work if you fussing over notions was any indication?" I asked and she grinned, nodding.

Victoria looked at her, clearly enchanted. "I've watched over you for years, you know. You've always made such lovely things, my dear. You should start selling some. You could easily design the jewelery then sell it in Ghastly's shop."

"Our shop." I said, putting a loving arm around Valkyrie. "And how come I don't know about this talent, hmm?" I asked gently.

"Because she knew her father would make fun of her for being a girl." Victoria put in mildly. But Valkyrie went to his rescue and he looked relieved. Skulduggery after all had a habit of being insulting and abrasive to cover up his feelings, but Valkyrie clearly felt there was no need to hold grudges.

We were on holiday after all with our family. Or burgers arrived, and soon conversation fell to pleasant things. Victoria thanked Valkyrie for making her food and drink suitable for a spirit and Tadpole of course had thanked her first. He adored his sister to the point where he jabbed Skulduggery with his elbow and hissed "Manners!" and Skulduggery mumbled thanks.

Valkyrie smiled fondly at him. He would always be her best friend as well as father. The two were more like littermates than full-grown detectives, and play fighting, snipping, and insulting were the way they showed affection. "You know dad, I hope you never grow up." She said and he smiled, then she continued. "Because I've always thought of you as the son I never had." She finished, bursting out into laugher once more.

Victoria snorted laugher and Tadpole giggled while I could have sworn Skulduggery blushed and waved a gloved hand at her. That of course reminded me of a mystery I wanted to solve. "How is it that you got to wear your suit and gloves in the hospital?" I asked and he looked over at me slyly.

"I bit them when they tried to take it off. I wasn't about to wear one of those dreadful gowns. You really ought to design something more becoming for them, Ghastly. The things they have now are dreadful."

"I'll take that under advisement." I said dryly. We lingered for a while then were back on the road. Valkyrie and I chatted as drove and soon enough we were back at the hotel we'd stayed at on the first part of our road trip.

Valkyrie and I got our own room this time and Victoria batted Skulduggery then glared at him, daring him to protest. When we at last got our bags in I stretched out on one of the double beds, exhausted. "I'm never moving from this bed, Valkyrie. The rest of you will have to go on without me." I groaned dramatically and she laughed, then stretched lithely on her own bed.

She caught my appreciative glance and smiled over at me, then laid down on her back. "I'm not moving either, they can go on without us. I don't suppose you'd like to move over here?" She asked and I grunted.

"I would love to, but I'm way too tired to move. You could move over here." I invited. She nodded and clicked off the light on her way over, leaving the room only lit by the sunlight that was creeping in despite the blinds.

She snuggled into my chest and I felt my heart leap as it always did. "You know," I said as I gently stroked her hair, "we ought to take a rest and then go out to dinner, just the two of us." She smiled a sleepy approval of my plan to me and we were both soon fast asleep.

* * *

Dinner ended up being take away in our room in front of the TV. We were propped up with pillows on the bed eating leisurely and Valkyrie smiled at me. "This had been a lot of fun so far, and dad is right, you are a good luck charm, Ghastly. I hope the luck continues on down to our children."

I blinked. "Yes, hopefully, but not the scars, I hope." She touched my face gently, then was kissing me lightly on each and every one of my scars, making me shiver. She sat back to look at me in utter adoration, then went to her jacket and pulled out and old diary. She came over and handed it to me.

"Your family story, more or less." She said then continued at my raised eyebrow. "You grandmother told me about the scars being part of a family heritage stretching back for centuries. Your first ancestor to have them was proud to be so handsome. It was part of his magic, the way he defended his family and home. They also literally bring luck and protection. You have a rare form of magic Ghastly, one you've never even tapped into yet. I'd be proud to have a baby as handsome as his father."

I fingered the diary then looked at her. "You don't scare easy, do you? That means there is no cure then. I'll always look like this." I sighed and she looked at me for the longest time before speaking.

"Don't you know how proud I am of you? That you have this ability, this magic? It is a gift, Ghastly, a rare ability that is only passed down in your family line. You'll laugh, but I'm honoured to be marrying you." She was kissing me again then, gently, but she was clearly intent on showing me I was needed and loved, and I let her, returning the kiss.

Deeper and deeper it went and I felt something inside me shatter, and a feeling of freedom. I'd living all my life wanting to hide in shadows, bur she was dragging me into the light with her love whether she kew it or not and I was all too happy to follow.

* * *

We'd slept cuddled into one another for a second night and I treasured her presence. I had feared having to let her go home to the mansion when we returned home, but she didn't even give me a chance to voice my fears as we lay together in the morning. "You know from this day forward your partner refuses to go home to the spookity old mansion, right?" She purred and I was kissing her in gratitude when a knock came to the door. We both groaned not wanting to leave our warm bed.

The knock came again. "Valkyrie? Ghastly? I took the liberty of getting us all breakfast." Skulduggery called through the door. "Meet us in our room in fifteen minutes?" He went on hopefully, and we both managed to reply that we would.

Valkyrie shot an annoyed look at the door but it softened to gentle amusement and she hurried to get ready, then packed our bags and I got ready myself. We were in their room in ten and eating a breakfast of take away from a local eatery. It hit me then that this really was my family. We were sharing meals together, traveling together on a road trip. I enjoyed the thought and as soon as we had all piled into the van I turned the radio on softly and enjoyed the drive.

We stopped for dinner of take away, enjoyed under a tree in an open field. It was cool, and music drifted to us through the open windows of the van. We couples sat together in easy silence while Thaddeus explored, then called his sister to him, showing her treasures he'd found, and she helped him out, gathering then into an empty carton she'd cleaned out using her Elemental skills.

I was touched that a woman would realize that twigs and stones were a young boy's greatest treasures, along with a leaf on other things he'd found. Valkyrie packed them away for him carefully then ruffled his hair and I longed to see her do these things with our own children some day.

* * *

At long last we were home and cuddled on the couch together. The TV was off and soft music floated to us from my radio. I'd brought in our treasures and bags from the van leaving them downstairs in my shop.

"You know," I said gently. "Now that you are queen of this castle you can explore to your heart's content. I own the building outright. I always just used the rooms for my shop and this and the bedroom, but you may feel free to lay claim to any space you like."

Valkyrie smiled up at me. "Well other than rooms for the children and perhaps a crafting room so you aren't tripping over me how much room do we need? I don't mind being close to you, you know." She said, wrapping her arms more snugly around my midsection.

"I was hoping you'd join me in the shop, Val. There's plenty of room for us both to work and I'd miss you if I didn't see you all day, you know/" She grinned hugely and nodded. "Of course," I said, kissing her tenderly, "I want you to find something to do while I work on your wedding dress. Maybe Victoria needs help getting settled."

She was going to answer when my grandmother appeared suddenly. "You leave those two young lovebirds alone, Ghastly Bespoke. She can have boxing lessons with me, and learn family recipes and the like. That is if she'll have me." She said, her pride stopping her from asking, but Valkyrie was off the couch and enveloping her in a welcoming hug.

"Are you kidding? Yes, I'll have you! You're the grandmother I never got to have." She said fondly. Valkyrie looked at me, tilting her head much the way Skulduggery did. "Can she come live with us, please?" She asked, her eyes shining with excitement and I could only nod a happy reply.

My grandmother stayed with us for a while, visiting then told me she'd like one of the unused rooms having found a cot in it. I agreed and she faded from view, but not without promising Valkyrie her boxing lessons in the morning.

I looked at her, amused. "You've been adopted into our our family, Valkyrie. And my grandmother either takes to a person or she doesn't. Well, our grandmother. You've made a friend for life. I'm glad you want her here, you know. Now that I know the truth I want to make up for lost time."

Valkyrie grinned at me. "I always wanted a grandmother to teach me things. Like baking and sewing, and before you ask, my sewing skills are rubbish. But it is ever better having a tough-talking grandmother who will teach me to fight."

She looked at me, suddenly serious. "How come you never told me you were in love with me, Ghastly? How could you possibly think I wouldn't want to know?" She asked her voice gentle, and I looked away helplessly. "Did it ever occur to you that I've never felt good enough for you, that I still don't? I'm still wondering how I got lucky enough to find you."

"Valkyrie." I managed, stroking her long brown hair back from her face. I pulled her to me, kissing her gently, reveling in the affections she showed in return. I realized then that I was the lucky one, and resolved to do whatever it would take to keep her by side.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, so much cute your teeth melted and you went into sugar shock. I can leave it there, or get to the wedding eventually and babies. Comments are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Tanith, Tipstaff, Erksine, Anton, Saracen or Billy-Ray. Hope you enjoy, and of course the first bit of this Chapter tends to get dark.

* * *

Tears blurred my eyes as I ran through the woods, trying to burn off the pain inside, trying to outrun it. So much had changed, and changed for the worse that I kept praying I was in a nightmare, only I knew I wasn't. I came to a stop and rested against a tree, the fall woods looking as dead and barren as I felt inside. I closed my eyes, reliving the past few months. Our wedding had been a disaster waiting to happen. Skulduggery had walked me to the altar, his chest puffed out proudly, and Ghastly had awaited me, his eyes shining with adoration. But something felt off as it always did. As if his love wasn't real, or not the right kind.

But he and the guests had all sought to assure me that this was real, that the bottom wasn't waiting to fall out on me and as he smiled at me in gentle reassurance I believed him. I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the beauty of the church, to be excited that I'd found the right man, the man that would love me for all eternity, whose heart belonged to no other.

Then it had happened. The stupid priest asked if anyone objected and a woman's voice had answered. "Yes, I object! How could you do this to me, Ghastly? I love you!" I'd turned in dull horror to see the subject of so many of my nightmares come to life. Tanith Low standing there, and she was herself once more. Ghastly had just stared at her lovestruck. I'd handed him the engagement ring and he took it not even looking at me. There was a wedding that day, just not mine. I'd left Ireland leaving the shredded wedding dress I'd had to fight my way out of in a rising panic in the room I'd dressed in at the church.

As I drifted, homeless and unwanted I'd been getting ill for a while, having trouble shadow-walking and found out why. I'd been pregnant. Triplets. There was no way I could let the monstrosities see the light of day, so placing my hand over my belly, over what would be the worst possible combination of Darquesse and the man who had betrayed her, I didn't. The beautiful thing about being Darquesse, I suppose.

I sagged against the tree, spent. Then it occurred to me to see how Billy-Ray was doing, and I'd gathered my shadows and was a long ways off, high in the hills above his house. Being Darquesse I could have killed him instantly. But I was interested in why he was outside. He was burning a dress, a wedding dress, and crying. I watched him go back inside then heard gunshots ring out, one after the other. Three in all. I realized what he'd done. Taken care of his own children then himself.

* * *

I awoke with a start, panting slightly. Ghastly was holding me, speaking soothing words. "Valkyrie, sweetheart, it was only a bad dream. It's OK, I'm here. Shh, it's OK." I trembled and looked at him.

"I think it was a vision, not a nightmare." I said, fighting back tears and the impulse to run and keep running.

"No, Val, never. I'll never let anything bad happen to you, you know that. Whatever you saw was a nightmare, I promise. Shh. Speaking of visions I think I had one. Why don't you get showered and dressed so we can have breakfast at the café, hmm?" He nuzzled into me, his hands tracing up and down my sides and my fears started to melt away.

"All right, but what does breakfast have to do with a vision?" I asked.

"You'll see." He purred, then his mouth was on mine and he was kissing me deeply, taking more liberties than he ever had before to soothe me and the nightmare fled altogether as I returned his kiss and my hands roamed up and down his back. I looked up at him in utter adoration and smiled.

"All right. I excited to see if it comes true. Any hints?" He shook his head no, a massive grin on his face. I got up then and was heading to my shower a change of clothes in hand when he spoke.

"You know, when we're married I intend to join you. It'll save water." He winked at me and I felt myself blush. Something really had him in a good mood. He never was this openly, well, sexy, with me.

I grinned to myself in the shower, humming "Never Close Our Eyes" so what if it was still early morning? I didn't want to sleep ever again. Ghastly had made me feel fantastic but the nightmare had been so intense. It hadn't been the worst one either.

The worst one had ended with a battle, both of us balancing on the backs of pews, Tanith's sword flashing through the air as I countered with shadows, unable to hurt the woman I loved as a sister. Then she'd driven me into retreat and I'd fell on my back in front of the altar and Tanith was stabbing me through the heart while the gathered wedding guest cheered. _You have serious issues, girl_. I told myself and I did.

Guilt issues. I knew Tanith could never come back but I felt wrong being with Ghastly. He'd only become an Elder to rescue her, and the way he'd looked at her, well, he never looked at me like that. I shook my head and rallied. Maybe his vision had been a good one, something to ease my troubled mind. I hoped so.

He met me right outside the door, dressed in fresh clothes himself and I wondered if he'd waited on me for some special reason. Ghastly put his hands gently on my waist then kissed me tenderly before pulling back slightly. "Care to tell me what the nightmare was about?" He asked softly.

I shook my head as ice water flooded my veins because I was sure if spoken out loud they would become true. I loved Ghastly with all my heart and soul and I trusted he felt the same way for me, but I still felt loosing him was what I deserved. After all, hadn't Skulduggery waited for centuries to be reunited with the only woman he'd truly and deeply loved?

I bit my lip, knowing the truth would break his heart. Ghastly was a loyal man, a man who would stay by my side even if it was Tanith he desired, and marry me, even while it was her he was meant to be with. Knowing what I had to do I suddenly felt happy. We could avoid this disaster if I just let go, if I let him be with the one woman I knew he desired. "I'll tell you after breakfast." I promised and smiled at him, relieved to have the burden of guilt lifted from my shoulders at long last.

* * *

The café wasn't far from our home. Well, Ghastly's home, and we took a table outside. Although the community was made to look as rundown as possible to discourage curious mortals, there were places like this tucked away in the courtyards where four building met, and if you were part of the magical community you got in.

We were enjoying the sun and I felt happier that I had in a long time. I was going to set him free, he'd be with the woman he loved. I still allowed him to shower me with affection, affection I felt was forced on his part, although he was smiling blissfully. Maybe of course, his vision and my nightmares were one and the same...

We'd just gotten our drinks and placed a food order when a couple with two children arrived. I sighed. I'd never get that now, but then I'd never been all that good with kids, so perhaps it was for the best. Then another couple arrived and walked straight to our table, hand in hand as we were and my heart stopped. Tanith.

But a whole Tanith not a Remnant possessed one. There were happy tears in her eyes and she let go of Billy-Ray's hand to hold out her arms to me. She spoke one word, her voice breaking with emotion: "Sister." Then I was up and out of my seat, holding her tight and crying tears of joy nd relief mingled with tears of guilt.

She seemed to understand because she whispered softly in my ear. "You two were meant to be, sis. Just like me and Billy-Ray. Congratulations." And she hugged me tighter still before letting go. They sat with us, getting two more chairs to add to the table as well and I could soon see why.

Lingering in the shadowed doorway were two children all of four or five years old, both wearing sunglasses like their father. They came forward shyly as if they expected rejection and the girl crawled into my lap and clung to me tightly, looking up at me in utter hero worship.

"That there is your namesake, little darlin', told you she'd like you just fine." Billy-Ray murmured encouragingly as I stroked her hair and met the eyeless sockets from behind her lenses.

"Of course I like you, Valkyrie." I assured her. "You're a very beautiful young lady." She grinned then and hopped off without a word. Her brother was just as shy, but he climbed up as well and I made a mental note to check my pockets for child magnets.

"That there is Bocephus." Billy-Ray said proudly. I looked over at him and smiled. He'd either set aside his homicidal desire to kill me, or children had mellowed him out.

"Hello, Bocephus." I said, and he nodded solemnly. "You look very handsome in your suit." I added and he gave me a shy smile and hopped off. I looked at Tanith wanting to ask what had happened to make their kids so shy.

"Mortals." She said and I nodded. Mortals were unbelievably cruel. Not that some mages were any better, but whatever had happened to the children had wounded them both. It was Valkyrie who told me about it, how the adults had been drunk, and insisted on seeing the kids without sunglasses since it was night and I sighed as Billy-Ray rubbed her back soothingly.

Ghastly smiled at her kindly. "It gets better, you know. We all get picked on for some reason, but the trick is to stay with those who care about you and ignore the rest because they really aren't the kind of people you want to know in the first place."

She smiled at him and I knew she was smitten. She was at the age of course and it brought back good memories. Breakfast was leisurely and I sensed Tanith working her way around to the reason they'd show up unexpected.

"We've left America. We're on our way to the Sanctuary to see if we can find work." I looked at her. I'd heard they'd become traveling assassins, then dropped out of sight unexpectedly with most people assuming a target had killed them. Now it made sense why they'd dropped out of sight.

"Do you want us to come with you?" I asked and she smiled in relief. I knew that's what she'd been hoping to hear. Nobody might welcome either one of them and while I couldn't do much to help them I read her unasked question and nodded.

They expected to be arrested. I knew without asking that they did. They wanted to know if they had a family for their children if it happened. I looked at her, at them both. "Are you sure? You get up and walk away and I never saw you." I offered and Billy-Ray shook his head.

"Ain't fair on them, and you know what'll happen iffen the wrong people catch us first." His face went tight. I looked at Ghastly and he nodded.

"I'll bring the van around, you wait here with them, Valkyrie." I smiled grateful he understood. They'd be arrested as it was, they didn't need the shame of being drug into a van by Cleavers in front of their children.

* * *

But they weren't arrested. Both Ghastly and I spoke for them in front of Erskine, pointing out the children and stable marriage, the desire to work on the side of the law. A new experience for Billy-Ray to be sure, we admitted, but fatherhood often made men grow up.

"Al right. We've been needing new detectives. They can see Tipstaff about everything. Now I have Grand Mage things to do, like torment Tipstaff when you're gone." He said, and waved us out of his office.

Tanith squealed in the hall and grabbed me, swinging me around in a full circle before she set me down. "We'll both be detectives at the same Sanctuary!" She enthused, Then she was dragging Billy-Ray and the kids towards Tipstaff's office, telling me over her shoulder that they'd catch a cab. I nodded and we left.

Ghastly looked at me in the van. "Well, that was an experience. I expected Erskine to arrest them or Skulduggery to show up and shoot them. Takes care of your nightmares, doesn't it?" He asked looking over at me casually and I nodded.

He sighed. "Took care of mine too, you know. I kept having nightmares of Billy-Ray coming for you, taking you away the same way he did with Tanith, and I knew it would kill me because you're the one I want to be with."

I smiled at him gently. "You know if I had my druthers I'd choose you over a homicidal maniac any day." I teased gently and he laughed.

"The nightmares just seemed so real, Val. I guess we both sensed them coming. I hope to God you know what I feel for you is real. To quote you, you aren't a place holder or an also-ran."

"I do now." I admitted. We drove back home in easy silence, both of us relieved the nightmares hadn't been visions. I knew then the depth of Ghastly's love for me. He would have let me go as well and his enthusiasm that morning had been from his happiness for me. I kissed him before we got out, melting into his embrace. How I ever got lucky enough to win him I didn't know, but I resolved to worship him as the living god he was from that day forward.

Ghastly retired to his shop, promising to show up for his lunch later and I took off up the stairs to meet our grandmother. Our. The word still surprised me when I'd spent so much of my life shutting people out, but the war had taught me how precious people were and that none of us was guaranteed anything. I lived in the moment now as much as possible, enjoying anything good that came my way as the unexpected fortune it was.

Grandma, as she now insisted I called her, shook her head happily. "No boxing lessons for you today, young lady. I see you got Ghastly to pick up some chicken last night, so you show me the recipe and I'll show you several he loved as a child. It will be so good to cook for him again, as well as you."

So we cooked. Bread as she had promised and the chicken, some sides as well all set into a low oven to keep warm. We watched TV as well and shared tea. She was enchanted with my ability to transform food for her, and accepted the Styrofoam cup happily. I apologized for the cheapness of the cup but she waved me off.

"It won't last much longer than me finishing the tea I reckon. You're doing just fine, girl. Relax a little. Do you want me to go spy on the design and report back to you?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Grandmother!" Ghastly scolded from the doorway. "I see how it is. I leave my two favourite girls alone and they start plotting against me." He smiled and shook his head. "Doesn't seem like you two got to boxing lessons either." He added, greatly amused.

"Well you know the women in our family, we all lie like rugs." Grandma said cheerfully as we got lunch out of the oven. We'd cooked vast amounts of course, but I figured leftovers could be frozen. Ghastly looked rather smitten with both of us.

"Two women to cook for me." He said, smiling at us both. He enthused over everything, and we were pleased with ourselves. Grandma adored my chicken and I praised her bread. I never thought I would have had this again, a chance to cook then eat with another woman after giving up my mother and I savoured it.

Ghastly looked at me after we had the large amount of leftovers put away. "Up for a drive? I'd like to work on your coat, putting the pockets in it I promised. We can pay a visit to Gordon while we're at it and you can load up the van with whatever you need, though hopefully you know clothes shouldn't be one of those things."

He held out his arms and I hugged him tightly, grinning hugely. I'd never liked being hugged before anymore than Anton did, but I was learning to make exceptions, to let my guard down even though I expected Fate to hit me like a freight train.

Grandma saw us off, humming to herself. I laughed when I recognized. "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John and she winked at me. "What are you two up to?" Ghastly asked and we both smiled innocently at him. She'd known about my fears, about his, and she was proud of both of us for being willing to face them.

I honestly didn't think I was being all that brave, I was only following the example Uncle Gordon had set. I missed him and was looking forward to the impromptu visit. Ghastly could take me by surprise, and it was something Skulduggery would have assured me would happen. He lived like he had fought in the ring, thinking on his feet, never letting anyone know what was coming next.

"So, you two never planned on boxing lessons, did you?" Ghastly asked, amused.

"I did, your grandmother didn't. She adores having people to fuss over. I hope I can be like that someday. She's relaxed and good to those around her, doting on them, and she doesn't care who knows."

Ghastly snorted. "You just spent too much time with Skulduggery, sweetheart. And he dotes on people just fine, he just doesn't like to admit it." Ghastly said, pulling up to the mansion. I smiled at him and we got out, admiring the sun reflecting off the windows. The blind to Uncle Gordon's study moved and I knew he'd seen us.

"Must have a new contraption." I grunted. But we were cautious as we went in, as silent as two jungle cats we crept up the stairs, and I pushed the door open suddenly, fire ready in one had to find Skulduggery with Uncle Gordon. He waved cheerily.

"Such a sweet and trusting soul my daughter is." He teased, coming over to hug me as I let the flames die out.

"I wonder who I learned that from. Mom kicked you out already, did she?" I teased back and he laughed.

"I am here on a social visit, my dearest and most loyal combat accessory. From what I hear you've brought new detectives into the fold. I personally intend to blame you the moment they do anything wrong, just so you know." He said smiling gently.

Uncle Gordon and Ghastly gasped, but it was how we normally showed affection and without Tadpole around we were blasting away like we always did. "Actually, I told Erskine it was all your idea and you take full responsibility." I said sweetly, then left the men to talk while I prowled around the mansion for essentials.

I found some books I wanted and a few other things, but surprisingly not much. Ghastly joined me, smiling as he grabbed my jacket. "I should have plenty of pockets in this soon enough. You're going to have to show me how you manage to pack so much in the pockets though."

"Womanly talent." I said and he nodded as if he had suspected as much. He looked at me then, hesitating with his hand on the door.

"I, uh, I invited Skulduggery over, and somehow some of the other Dead Men for a guy's night in." He blurted and I laughed.

"Good, you boys can dig into the leftovers then." I assured him, patting his arm. "I'll invite mom to bring Tadpole and we can have a girl's night in with grandma upstairs, it'll be fun." Ghastly took me in his arms and showed me just how thankful he was and I returned the kiss with interest. Life was good.

* * *

That night I carried down enough chicken and other treats for the men, Ghastly having already had cold sodas ready for them. He didn't drink to my knowledge and the men seemed happy enough with Cokes as it was. Erskine, Saracen and Anton greeted me, all three rather in awe that I had done something as domestic as cooking. I made sure Skulduggery had enough of an ethereal portion to suit him then was kissing Ghastly on the cheek and back off up the stairs.

The women were awaiting me. While the men would just sit and chat we intended to party. Tadpole was more than happy to be with us since Victoria had managed and hid from Skulduggery a chocolate icebox cake. She giggled at her cleverness and soon we were eating leftovers, the radio blasting upbeat music.

After we ate Victoria danced with Tadpole to the music, and somehow I found myself being twirled around my my grandmother. The neat thing being that women could dance together all we liked. Later we had TV and popcorn.

"What do you think the men are doing?" Victoria mused.

Grandma snorted. "Something boring like poker. Not that I'd mind a good game myself, but they need everything quiet so they can play. Boring, that's what they are."

I nodded in agreement. There was no music or loud voices drifting up the stairs. So either the building was soundproof or they were being boring. My mobile rang and I looked at the ID. Ghastly.

"How is it going with the boys?" I asked.

"Boring." He answered his voice low. You girls are having all the fun again, aren't you? I walked away from a game of poker. Don't suppose you girls can rescue us with chips or something? That would break the game up at least."

"Anything for the man I'm going to marry. Noticed the big bags I snagged from the mansion, hmm?" I asked and swore I could feel him blush. "Be right down sweetheart." I assured him and we rang off.

I grabbed one of the big bags, stuffed with assorted small bags of chips and other snacks. The men greeted me as a saviour and Skulduggery tilted his head at me. "You know, you ladies could all come down here, we could use something pretty to look at." He coaxed, and I knew he was as bored as Ghastly was.

I looked at my brothers and they nodded happily, so soon we women were with the men, the radio going a tad more sedately, and the couples seated together. Erskine looked at me a faint smile on his face. We single Dead Men are going to strike until we get women who will cook us chicken that good." He teased and I laughed.

"That's my man getting chicken, worked for my mom." The women of course laughed since they knew that was true. "Of course nowhere near as good as my grilled steak with garlic butter, but it'll do." The men looked at me beseechingly.

'I don't have any on me." I laughed. "Besides it takes at least overnight for the flavors to meld into the steak and the butter." They continued to stare. "I don't have a grill, or steaks." I said.

"But you have a grill at the mansion." Skulduggery coaxed, and we're all awake, and we could pick up steaks at the big box store. Please?" I looked at Ghastly who just shrugged.

"They're still growing boys." He offered. "But then so am I. I'll help." He offered and I gave in.

* * *

Soon we were both cooking on the grill, never mind it was past midnight and we had the floodlights on, and the men had eaten bags of chips and enough chicken to populate a barnyard. The single men, I realized wanted the attention. I knew all too well how lonely it was to go home alone after a party and thought of inviting them to crash at the mansion for the night.

Ghastly seemed to read my mind. "Let's all stay for the night. Your brothers could use the company." He said as we turned the steaks and checked the grilled vegetables and I nodded.

"You know, they could all move into the mansion for all I care." I admitted. "Uncle Gordon would love the company and they might not look so lonely if they had people to live with."

"Let's bring it up when we eat." Ghastly suggested and we did. My brothers looked surprised, then pleased.

Anton answered for all of them. "Only if you let us pay the utilities and some rent at least. We aren't wanting for money." I nodded and Erskine looked at them wistfully. "That was an invite to you too, brother dear." I said and he flashed me a grateful smile. With the three of them under one roof they'd have plenty of company and Uncle Gordon, who had been with us the whole time looked vastly pleased with himself.

* * *

The night in bed Ghastly was spooned into me. "Your dress will be done soon. You won't believe this, but when I went back after lunch and coming here, well, a lot more of it was done and I recognized the stitching. I don't know how he did it, but my father worked on your dress."

I turned in his arms. "I believe you, Ghastly. And you're right, we keep getting signs we are meant to be. Would you be upset if we had a simple service here at the mansion and perhaps a meal with the guests at most after?"

He grinned. "That's what I was thinking, to be truthful. We'll have the Dead Men in attendance and the rest of our family. Sound good?" I nodded then cuddled into him and we fell asleep, contented and sure of our future.

Two weeks later my dress had been finished and it was a sight to behold. Several shades of white had been blended into a gown that was encrusted with gems and beads. It hugged my top and arms them flared out into a wonderful trailing bottom. Ghastly had made me white shoes as well, also accented with the vintage gems.

The women were helping me dress, Tanith included, and we were all giddy. In a manner of minutes I'd be getting married.

* * *

 **Marriage chapter next, I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Anton, Kenspeckle, Dexter, Tanith, Billy-Ray or Saracen. Chapter is from Ghastly's POV.

* * *

I was getting dressed on my wedding day, both excited and nervous. I already knew Valkyrie would be a vision in white and the women had assured me she loved her dress nearly as much as she loved me. I was relieved since brides now had the notion of dressing in black and every other colour under the sun and although I knew I was being old-fashioned my beloved had earned her white dress and I wanted the world to know it.

Skulduggery was with me and he spoke as he watched me. "You know you're making her the happiest young woman in the Universe, don't you? She's been in love with you for years, you know. In many different ways of course."

I turned, having just adjusted my bow tie. "Pardon?" I asked, and he dipped his skull slightly, seeming to hesitate before revealing the secrets of the woman he considered his daughter.

"When you sacrificed yourself so the rest of us could get away, she was frantic for you. She wanted to go back for you. Every time after when we would visit the Sanctuary she'd make an excuse and go off to see you. From what I gather she would talk to you, touch you to reassure you someone still cared. We tried to tell her you couldn't sense anything, but she refused to give up on you. She would have kept vigil over you day and night if we would have let her."

"She never said anything." I said, profoundly touched because I knew her well enough by now to know she thought it was the right thing to do, what anybody would do.

Skulduggery smiled fondly. "Don't ever tell her this, but Erskine saw her with you once. She doesn't know of course. But she tried to wake you up with a kiss that day, her sleeping price." He grinned at the idea and I felt myself blush.

"Then she's always liked me?"

"Oh, yes. She never said anything, but I could tell by how much she looking forward to visiting your shop or office. She loved you, even as she was helping Tanith figure out what to wear for your date. And she wanted you two together, she still would, because she loves you that much."

His voice was suddenly husky with tears and I found myself blinking them back. "She never said a word, ever." I said. But she wouldn't have and it made me go weak inside to think that she loved me that much that she put my happiness ahead of hers.

I sighed shakily and looked over at Skulduggery. We'd been friends for centuries and yet the man could still surprise me. He'd known for years how Val felt and never said a word, ever. But why would he? I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she went from friend to best friend let alone potential lover.

But I guessed I'd always loved her too in as many different ways as she'd loved me. She'd been willing to stand her ground that first day in my shop. Valkyrie had been ready to take a swing at me even though I had to have seemed bigger and scary to her. But that was what I admired most about her. She felt fear, but she faced it head on, taking strength in the love she had for those she was fighting for.

Saracen entered, smiling at me. "I'd give you a report but the women have formed a guard around Valkyrie. Apparently she is dressed and as impatient as you are to get going. I've never understood why this happens at weddings, all the waiting around I mean."

I shrugged, not really minding and took a sip of the now cool tea someone had managed to bring me. I made a face but drank it anyhow. At least someone had managed tea and I'd managed to make our wedding clothes so all was well.

Well, my father and I had managed. I'd never seen him, but if I left the room for any period of time I'd come back to find my work part way done for me. It both elated me and saddened me to work across the veil like that and I'd taken to leaving him small messages when I'd leave my work. Not that I went on walkabout of course, but I did love going back to our apartment with Val for lunch and dinner, and sometimes just because. Before I'd have paused in my work to cook lonely meals for myself. Now I had a lover who couldn't do enough for me, and a helpmate who handed so many of the details I couldn't stand.

I brought myself back to the present as Anton walked in, looking handsome and refined in his wedding clothes. I still couldn't believe the man had given up the Midnight Hotel to be an Elder, but he claimed he had welcomed the change. I think it had more to do with the good scare Skulduggery had put in all of us. We hadn't known when he died that he'd ever be back and we'd come together as a family, all of us, and having Valkyrie in his life had cheered the gentle man considerably. I honestly didn't know that much about him, as he kept to himself, but I knew his sister in arms meant the world to him.

Luckily Valkyrie seemed to understand that men liked being around women for the most part and that yes, we felt protective of them. It wasn't sexism, but the natural fact that we were as outfitted with aggression and testosterone as any would-be attackers we'd have to repel. Plus we liked having women to protect. It made us feel useful.

I wanted the wedding to be over with and to be holding my sweet Valkyrie to me. All I wanted was to treat my beloved bride in the way she deserved to be treated and I now felt impatient to have the wedding start. Skulduggery seemed to notice my nervousness and smiled. "About fifteen minutes by my watch." He said, consulting his beloved pocket watch. I wondered where he had gotten it, but it was one of those mysteries he never felt obliged to unveil. I sighed, setting the now empty mug aside and waited to be joined to my beloved bride.

* * *

My senses swam and I didn't have words to describe how beautiful Valkyrie was as she was brought out to me, the train of her dress flowing out behind her. She was trembling slightly and crying happy tears as I was as Skulduggery led her to me and I realized she was every bit as excited as I was. Valkyrie arrived at my side and smiled at me through her veil and my breath caught.

I knew all our friends and family were there but I only had eyes for her as we spoke our vows and exchanged rings. I'd taken the liberty to choose them myself and the etched design of holly and ivy intertwined seemed to throw back the light, to almost move as we were at last wed and I could lift her veil. I kissed her chastely, not intending to go any further until we were alone together and she seemed to sense and appreciate my reasoning.

Then we were being congratulated and were being gently herded into the old ballroom. Valkyrie gasped the same time as I did. We had insisted on a small meal, nothing more, but there were tables ready for us and our guests, plus many other tables where ethereal guests sat waiting.

I recognized my father as he rose and came forward to greet us. "Ghastly, son! It was a beautiful wedding, congratulations, and may I kiss the lovely bride?" He asked, turning to Valkyrie with a charming smile and she nodded. He leant forward and kissed her cheek gently, then pulled away, smiling.

There were countless other to meet as well and I looked at Valkyrie who smiled and shrugged. We'd planned an hour or two at most, but now? I was glad she didn't mind changing our plans and reminded myself that was the mark of a good wife. Then she was proudly introducing me to family members she'd only seen photos of, and we were enjoying ourselves immensely as we made our way to our table.

I eyed Skulduggery as he sat down. "We said simple, Skulduggery. How one Earth did you manage all this?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I didn't. None of us did. All these extra guests-" He shrugged. It was indeed a mystery which the women at the table shrugged about as well. Only Anton looked like he knew what had happened but he smiled and said nothing.

Our meal was excellent and Valkyrie and I were truly grateful to have everyone there. Valkyrie had been going to offer to handle food for the ethereal guests but we saw that there was a ghostly machine that had been wheeled in and normal plates were being passed through it and then to the guests.

Valkyrie recognized the man muttering to himself at the controls before I did and went to give the spectral guest a hug. "Kenspeckle! So you're behind everything, thank you so much. I've missed you." She said, hugging the cantankerous old man and he grinned at her. She had a way of bringing out his good side that never failed to amaze me since grouch was the kindest word he'd ever been called.

He held her tightly, then held her at arms length, smiling. "A wedding gift was the least I could do. I approve of your new partner a lot more than the old one at any rate. And congratulations. Well, I'm sure you have other guests to see to, off with you." He said kindly, then grunted in my direction and turned back to his work. Valkyrie took my arm and we walked to a quiet corner. Neither of us had any idea what we were supposed to do. We had expected to leave soon and happily that meant we could avoid the mountain of presents that had been brought until after the honeymoon.

I figured it would be about twenty electric blankets and fifteen toasters, but the gesture was heartening. Given our long lives we could store that many items and just use them as needed. It was about the only upside to being magical that I could think of.

Well that and having a truly lovely wife. I had been waiting centuries to find her and now as I held her close I didn't want to let her go. Skulduggery found us and made an amused sound. "You two are needed to cut the cake."

"What cake?" We both asked blankly, and saw a massive cake being wheeled in by the owner of the Italian eatery we liked so much. Valkyrie's jaw dropped and she made a small squeal of delight then caught herself and blushed slightly.

The owner, Antonio, smiled at us in obvious pride. "It is a gift, for you, a beautiful couple." Valkyrie smiled at him and insisted that he and the waitstaff who had helped him come join us, and I was proud of her. So many people made class distinctions, especially in the magical world, but she counted the man and the other people as our friends.

I had never expected to be cutting a wedding cake with her, or for the women to whisk away a small tier for our one year anniversary. Then we were feeding each other tenderly, and seeing to it out guests had cake as well. Valkyrie leaned back into me and I understood the gesture. This much attention from those who loved us was overwhelming.

Not long after someone escorted us to a makeshift dance floor and I was in love with Valkyrie all over again as we swayed to the music. "I thought you said you couldn't dance." I said, utterly enchanted with the graceful beauty in my arms and she grinned at me.

"Dexter insisted on giving me dance lessons. So I sort of figured they had something planned, I didn't buy the excuse he cobbled together about knowing how to dance being a good skill to have. Besides, I do dance, just, usually not like this. But this, this is nice."

I grinned and brought her in slightly closer enjoying the warmth and softness of her body. "Mmm, it is nice, and before anyone else can ask, you're going with me to the next Requiem Ball so I can show you off. Though I plan on taking you out dancing before that." She grinned happily at the idea and I held her even closer as the music ended, indulging in another kiss.

Skulduggery danced with her next as our guests took to the dance floor and I was content to stand with the Dead Men and watch my beautiful wife. Dexter grinned. "My two best students." He nodded towards Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "Val learned faster after I showed her a few music videos. I think she'd the better dancer, to be honest, but don't tell Skulduggery that."

Valkyrie was the better dancer, and Skulduggery was well aware of it but he was taking pride in showing of his daughter. Their dance ended and we were saying our goodbyes and parting so we could get dressed for our honeymoon.

"You'll find your new clothes in your room, sweetheart." I murmured. "I've already packed everything we'll need, so I'll come for you in about fifteen minutes, OK?" I asked and she nodded happily. The women trailed after her, looking more like a pride of protective lionesses than a bride's party, and I suppose they were in a way.

* * *

Valkyrie was as excited as I was to get into the van, though she didn't mind me stopping her for a lingering kiss. We were after all married now and I wanted her to know I was truly attracted to her and only her. She smiled at me when we at last parted, and accepted my help up into the van with thanks.

"Where are we off to?" She asked once we were on the road with the radio playing softly. I told her it was a surprise and she looked delighted with the idea. I was happy, but worried about her. She had not only seen me become an Elder, she'd seen my repeated attempts to save a Remnant-possessed Tanith and even though Tanith was now married with children she had to still fear being replaced.

She sensed my sadness and looked over at me. I shrugged, blinking back tears and she rubbed my back soothingly. "Sweetheart, it's all right. I'm happy to be married to you. I am. I know you're worried that having Tanith around is going to make me tear my hair out with worry, but it isn't. You trust me not to run off with Billy-Ray and I trust you with Tanith. I expect you'll always be in love with her, she's the one who got away, but you married me." She smiled gently then leaned over and kissed me softly.

I smiled at her, not quite believing I was married to such an amazing woman. She hadn't said what she had in bitterness, or with scorn, but she was telling me the truth as she saw it and seemed to be at peace with it. She was slipping her music player out of her pocket with the headphones attached and I touched her arm gently. "You could share, you know." I teased and she blushed, biting her lip.

"Um, you won't like it." She began, blushing even deeper.

"Why not?" I asked, amused.

"Becauseit'sParovStelar." She mumbled.

"How's that?" I asked, although I'd heard her just fine.

"Because it's Parov Stelar. Don't make those puppy dog eyes at me either, I swear. Ghastly! OK, fine then, but you asked for it." She grumbled. Soon the song was playing through the van's speakers and I grinned at her, recognizing it.

"It's lovely, Val. And I do know who he is, I'm not that blessed old or out of touch. I've heard "Dark Jazz" before you know." The surprise on her face was priceless and I laughed the reached over and ruffled her hair fondly.

She laughed and ducked, batting at me playfully. "OK, OK, so you are _that_ old." She said mischief dancing in her eyes. But then she giggled, showing me she meant no harm. "Skulduggery is though." She said fondly and I smiled over at her.

My smile grew as "Moondance" by Van Morrison came on. "Thank you, Valkyrie, That was thoughtful of you." I said, tilting my head to the player and she treated me to a small, shy smile.

"You like it then? I wasn't sure if you would, to be honest."

"I adore it. And speaking of things I adore, I want to remind you that you aren't a stand in or an also-ran as you would say. I chose you, Valkyrie. You're the woman I want to spend eternity with." She smiled at me then, much more relaxed. When "Fever" by Peggy Lee came on she shrugged.

"I have questionable taste in jazz. But at least I have good taste in men. Speaking of men, I had them put something in the van after you packed it, but you don't get to see it until tonight. It's your wedding present." She grinned at me, clearly pleased with herself.

I looked over at her. "How did you manage anything that quickly? And you do know you didn't have to buy anything, right?" I asked in utter awe. I knew most man might have hoped or even expected something, but I still felt I was getting far more than I deserved with Valkyrie. She didn't need to come with presents.

"I had help, and yes, I did, Ghastly. We're partners in everything now, remember? And I tend to spoil my partners. Poor mom, having to unspoil Skulduggery. Of course I think that's a lost cause." She stretched and I could sense she was tired. I had her cuddle into me so I could feel her warmth against me and drove with one arm wrapped protectively around her.

It still astounded me that she could love me so much that she feared having rivals for my heart. That was something I didn't understand about her in the least. I knew I was ugly. I frightened people, and no amount of self-help books or cheerful songs about everyone being beautiful was going to change that.

I'd tried and failed repeatedly to rid myself of the scars but had come in time to accept that they were there and if I frightened most people away, then so be it. I didn't frighten Valkyrie, and that was the main thing. I knew she thought I was handsome and hoped it wasn't one of those romantic notions women developed then soon tired of. But no, I reminded myself, she was far too good and sensible a woman for that and for that I was truly grateful.

She was sleeping so peacefully I almost didn't have the heart to wake her when I reached the small one room cottage I'd rented for us. But I was glad I did so I could see the look of utter wonder on her face. "Ghastly, it's beautiful." She said, looking at the snug stone structure, and indeed it was.

It was the type of cottage you see in paintings, and in the country setting it almost seemed like a piece of the past come to life if only for a moment. We got out and walked up the path between neatly planted flower beds to the front door. I unlocked it then swept her off her feet, grinning and carried her across the threshold. I set her down gently only to bring her back into my arms for a lingering kiss that left us both breathless.

She looked at me invitingly, but I only shook my head happily. "No, my dear. A late lunch, then I want to walk with you in the woods, they're truly scenic in these parts. We have all the time in the world for other things." I said, my voice a bit husky and she nodded happily enough. I said a silent prayer of thanks that she was willing to wait. The truth was I hoped if we ever did make love it would be under the cover of darkness.

It broke my heart to think of he having to bear my touch, and the idea of her having to see me as we made love made me wither away inside. I was content to just be near her right then, drinking in her scent trying to remember how she looked on this day for all time. My sweetest angel and beloved bride.

* * *

We had a late lunch at a nearby cottage, sharing an entrée since the wedding meal had left us rather full, then we were walking arm and arm through the woods, listening to the birds sing as I told her some of the same stories I'd been told as a lad about Ireland. Myths, all of them, but she appreciated them all the same.

We stopped to admire a waterfall, watching the water cascade and listening to the music it produced. Valkyrie smiled at me, a slightly wicked gleam coming into her eyes. "That is quite a large pool." She said indicating the water.

"Yes-" I said slowly.

"Perfect for swimming in." She said, grinning at me.

"Explains the swimsuit I gave you to wear, doesn't it?" I asked and she nodded, grinning even more. Soon enough we were in the water, though I was gasping from the cold. Valkyrie swam up to me, her face a mask of shock.

"Mountain water is freezing!" She gasped and I laughed, reaching one hand out of the water to touch her face. She nuzzled into the hand, then looked at me beguilingly.

"Don't you start." I said, but she only swam closer, smiling. "Valkyrie, we have a lovely room, and it traditional to use that room-" But I didn't get any farther than that because her mouth was on mine, hot and sweet and I was walking her backwards to the shallows where we could stand.

I told myself it would be indecent to give in to temptation, even if she was my wife. That things like this were the fodder of the countless horror movies she devoured. But she was being very persistent and I had no will to do anything but follow.

* * *

Valkyrie looked rather pleased with herself when we reached the cottage once more, hours later. I was pleased too. We were truly lovers now and it was more than I could have ever expected or hoped for.

She'd also been open to me procuring the ingredients for a stew to cook over the peat fire we'd need for warmth now that evening was closing in. Nor was she content to just watch, but we worked together. There was bread to be baked as well and some apples for dessert, perhaps not the most romantic of fare, but the rustic meal took me back to my childhood.

Valkyrie for her part was looking at me as if I were a living god, even though I was finding out she was no stranger to cooking outdoors or over flames. I supposed she was as surprised as I was to find another common interest.

Once everything was cooking she insisted on bringing in my wedding gift, and I of course had hers as well. "It isn't much." I apologized handing her the parcel wrapped in brown paper, and wishing I'd thought of something more creative than clothing, but it was how I'd always expressed my love for her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she took the midnight blue dress out to look at it in utter wonder. "I've always regretted not making you your dress for the Requiem Ball. Now you have one." I said quietly.

Valkyrie looked at me with happy tears in her eyes, then tackled me in a fierce embrace. She was kissing me adoringly all over my face, murmuring words of love to me. "You the very best of husbands, do you know that, Ghastly? Getting to wear something you cared enough to make me, I don't have any words for how much that means." She said softly, touching my scars in a way that made me close my eyes in rapture.

"Your turn." She said happily and I opened my eyes at her gentle nudge and looking at the rather large tent bag she'd insisted on carrying in herself. "Go on, guess." She said happily.

"I'm guessing it isn't actually a tent, is it?" She shook her head. "Then I have no idea." I said and gestured using the air to being the bag to me. It made her eyes light up as I knew it would. We lived in a world of magic, but she was always impressed with mine. I opened the bag and gasped with surprise. There were no words for her gift either. I had to take her in my arms and kiss her for the rarity of the gift, repeatedly telling her how adored and precious she was.

For inside the bag was a bolt of magical fabric so rare I'd only dreamed of using it for centuries. It looked plain but the possibilities were endless. It could be made into any color, mimic any fabric, and the clothes made out of it would have the same wonderful properties. I looked at Valkyrie who nudged me towards the bag, then peered inside more closely. There was a book with the fabric, and I knew it would take some time to master the magic of maniulating the fabric, but I looked forward to the challenge.

She smiled at me gently. "Your fabric seller told me you'd been wanting that forever, Ghastly, and we're partners now. More than that. You're my husband and my best friend and I wanted you to have it. You'll be one of the few magical tailors on the world to have it, you know."

I nodded at a loss for words. There were none. I knew the cost of even enough material to make a pair of gloves was staggering and could imagine what a bolt bigger than me must have cost. She smiled at me, seeming to read my mind. "We had rooms in the mansion Uncle Gordon had never been in and the Baroque paintings were hideous so we plundered several rooms. I'd much rather see something beautiful made from that fabric then those paintings. They gave me nightmares. Honest." She said, her lips twitching ever so slightly.

I shook my head in utter wonder. Riches truly meant nothing to her. As my helpmate she'd cast aside the mansion, even went so far as to strip it of priceless art to provide for my tailoring shop. She took my stunned silence well and seemed amused as she helped me serve our dinner some time later. There was a table but we sat before the fireplace in silent accord. I could still only smile at her wondering if it wasn't all a dream and I wasn't still stuck in the war or in an asylum somewhere.

When I could at last find my voice I thanked her profusely. "You truly have no idea what this means, Valkyrie. I've never known anyone, ever, that took such an interest in the shop or me. Tailoring is, well, it's looked down upon and I think you know that, but you chose me anyhow. The business has always done well, but now? I'll do right by you, I swear I will. I'll make you proud of me."

She looked surprised, then came to cuddle in beside me. "I've _always_ been proud of you Ghastly, always. You're my hero. You should know that by now." I could only kiss her in response, utterly touched and healed by her all-consuming love.

* * *

Much later we lay in bed together, watching the dying embers. "You know, there's a good chance you started a family at some point today." I said and she giggled and blushed, then snuggled in closer.

"Mm, I know. I don't mind if you don't." She purred looking up at me from the nest she'd made between my arm and chest. I didn't mind at all of course and I smiled at her. She'd given me everything. He love, her devotion, the ability to have a family of our own, and the means to provide for it.

I fell deeply asleep at her side to dream of our future together. A place where we would have our family and I'd feel as loved and accepted as I did in her arms that night. I could see our shop, how our children would grow sturdy and strong, then a life together again after, my beloved helpmate by my side as the centuries passed.

She was my angel and I swore to myself as I slept I'd do everything in my power to make that future a reality.

* * *

 **Wow, was that romantic or was it just me?**


End file.
